P3&5: Surrogate OLD
by edwardscichands
Summary: Ren Amamiya is sent back to a different dimension, where he has to attend Gekkokan High, replacing Minato. He had some knowledge beforehand, but its all gone now. Can he finish "The Journey" without causing major problems? *Currently moved to The:Surrogate*
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: I need reviews for this story quick, because I want to get down to the main problem of it, and maybe begin a completely new rewrite based on those criticism. Make sure to favorite and follow for upcoming updates.

* * *

"We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. Next stop is, Iwatodai." The announcer on the train said. I shook his head and looked down on his phone. " _And so it begins..." I_ sighed towards the roof of the train, and gazed outside the train window, where everything was dark, and the only thing he could see are building and car lights.

I looked around myself, and checked the surroundings. There weren't a lot of people inside as it was nearly midnight, and it was dead quiet because everyone is either on their flip-phones tapping away, reading a newspaper, or listening to music.

Me on the other hand, had a lot of things to clear up his mind, as to why and how is he going to do this. I sighed again, and brought back the memories of what happened a few hours prior.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, and before he even opened his eyes, he realized that this feeling he had on the bed he was on, wasn't the bed in his room. He immediately realized where he was from the feeling of the bed he was lying on. Ren stood up immediately, and luckily he wasn't wearing prison clothes this time.

It's been a while since Yaldabaoth has been defeated, but what calls? Didn't I already receive my emancipation? I walked out of the prison cell, as there were no doors, and Igor was sitting on his chair behind the table, and Lavenza was standing beside him like always.

Igor was tapping the table as I drew closer to him, and Lavenza was looking a bit worried. I was getting more curious than worried of what is happening to both of them. As I neared Igor, Igor finally spoke up.

"It is nice to see you again, my dear guest." Igor said as he clasped both of his hands. His wide eyes still seem to freak Ren out still to this day. Lavenza, who was next to Igor's desk, bowed to Ren. "It is good to see you again." Lavenza said as she smiled, but that smile soon turned into a face of worry. Ren knew something was up at this point.

"Okay you guys, spill the beans. What's going on here?" I said with a worried tone. Lavenza sighed, and Igor's wide eyes closed a little bit. "My dear guest...we have a favor to ask you." Igor said, with his hand stretched out towards me. Lavenza still had a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked. Lavenza sighed, and opened her book. As the book started to flip pages like mad, it showed a image of a women chained together in a dark room with a stone floor. The person was looking down, but her attire seemed...eerily similar to Lavenza's, as it was all blue, but her attire looked like she was an elevator attendant.

Lavenza cringed, and she immediately closed the book after 5 seconds of this image in front of her. "I apologize, I just...can't take this too well..." Lavenza said as she put the book to her sides.

"You see...the person you just saw was one of my residents here at the Velvet Room. She took a leave in order to save a person who she dearly cares for...a wild-card persona user like you." Igor said as he gave a small chuckle. "My, my. It seems fate has struck the guests once again. The favor that I am asking you for is, that you go back to the "journey" that this wild card user had." Igor explained. Lavenza nodded. "The only way to save her from captivity is for you to experience and repeat what this wild card user has experienced. The "memories" from this journey will help break her free." Lavenza said as she took something out of her pockets. It was a flip-phone, a toy gun, and a MP3 player with a clip-on headphones.

"You might need these throughout your journey." Lavenza said as she handed it to me. I examined the ancient phone, which he was surprised to even see one in this age, and the toy gun, which was the one he used the most, and then MP3 player. He was curious as to why she gave him a MP3 player and clip-on headphones. "Well...it has some nice songs on it..." Lavenza said as she smiled. "...And it is also a object that this wild card has left before he saved the world..." Lavenza said as she put her hands on her chest. "Oh. And also, all the other belonging you wish to have will be in this bag. It includes what you most need in a journey like this, and a notebook explaining everything you need to know." Lavenza said. "So...you're giving me a travel itinerary on the past?" I joked. Lavenza giggled. "Yes. In a way."

"I apologize, but I believe it's time. Let's get going then, shall we?" Igor said as he picked up his pen and swung it across mid-air. As the pen swung, a circular portal opened next to his desk, which initially showed a gust of wind in which covered my face because of the force. Soon after, the wind disappeared, and it was only a oval shaped blue energy portal. Igor made a hand gesture to make me go inside, and Lavenza nodded. I slowly stepped towards the portal, with the bag that seem to pile up with more stuff as I stepped closer to the portal.

I stopped mid-way. "But...if I die...what will happen to me?" I asked. Igor looked down in denial of that thought, and Lavenza smiled bitterly. "Don't worry, I am sure that won't happen." Lavenza said. I nodded with somewhat of a approval, and finally stepped towards the portal, which I was greeted with a bright light.

* * *

And now I'm here.

I walked through the front entrance of the subway station, and as I expected, the clock hit midnight. Everything had a glint of green, and puddles of blood were on the floor. The people that were still here turned into coffins, and all the lights that were there were all gone. My phone stopped working, and as did my MP3 player.

I walked along the streets, and everywhere I step there's a puddle of blood. I knew this is what it said on the handbook, but I never expected this much of blood. I was only continuing where my instincts were leading me to, and luckily, I actually found my way to the dorm.

As I opened the door, the main hall was almost dark, and there were 3 sofas arranged neatly in a rectangle, and a medium sized TV. There was a desk next to the entrance, and if I'm correct, there should be a boy sitting here in a prison outfit.

"It seems you are a bit late today." A voice said next to me. I turned around and yep, it was correct. A boy in a prison outfit.

"Here, sign your name here." I felt a bit of nostalgia, because this time it was a boy telling me to sign my name, not an aggressive cop that drugged and beat me up every second of my interrogation.

I signed my name on the paper, and the boy smiled when I returned it. It was a bit creepy, but I could live with it. "So it begins..." The boy said as he faded away. Okay, now that's creepy.

"Who's there?" Oh. Another person. I turned from the desk and...it was a pink-cardigan brunette. With a gun to her head. This is already getting great...

"I'm not sure if she knew how to use a gun, but you're supposed to aim it at the person you feel danger from." I explained as I adjusted my glasses. "Shut up! Who are you?" Although she must've felt danger right now, my outfit didn't turn into my Phantom Thief outfit yet, which is good, because I don't want to be caught this early on. I think to myself what to do, but I really can't do anything but talk her down-

"Takeba, wait!" A voice from upstairs said towards "Takeba". A tall, crimson haired person came down the stairs, and for some reason she reminded me of Makoto. "Takeba" turned back and smiled at her, and put her gun back to the holster as if nothing just happened.

"I didn't expect you to arrive this late." The redhead said. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Mitsuru explained. "Who's he?" The brunette asked Mitsuru. Well, I guess it's normal for you to be curious to the person you nearly drew your gun towards. "He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here." Mitsuru explained. "Is it okay for him to be here?" The brunette asked. Okay, this girl is really weird. First she draws a gun in front of me, in fact, AT HERSELF, and now she's worried like as if I'M the one that's going to kill her or something?

Either way, I listened in to the conversation. "I guess we'll see..." Yeah, me too. But I don't think I'll last for too long if I live in the same dorm with a person that's in possession of a firearm. Especially when she tried to aim it at herself. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Oh good. Why doesn't she be the same class with me while we're at it?

"...Hey." She said. She seemed awfully quiet compared to a minute ago. Oh well, I guess I'll make my introduction here. "Nice to meet you." I said with my hand stretched out towards her. She grabbed it, and I tightened my grip, then she flinched. This was a sign of warning towards her for freaking me out. "What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked. "...Nothing." Yukari said as she stole a glance at me. I smiled back warmly.

"Your room's at the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said. "Oh...I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari said.

We both climbed the stairs, and faced a long hallway with 2 rooms on the left side and 3 rooms on the right side. We walked towards the one at the end of the hallway, and Yukari stopped and faced me.

"This is it..." Yukari said. "Pretty easy to remember, hey? Since its on the end of the hall." She said as she smiled. "Oh yeah, and make sure you don't lose the key. Or you'll never hear the end of it." She said with a sigh. For some reason this sounded like second hand experience. She turned back after the sigh. "So, any questions?" Hm... let me make my first move. Lavenza said to do everything that I can to make the situation as high as possible before moving on.

I turned around and faced my back against her, so she doesn't see the handbook. I flipped the pages and reached to hers. It had her name, her picture, and basically all the information that a government should have on her. I glanced over and closed it after a brief observation. I turned around facing her and sighed. She widened her eye in curiosity. "So...what's the question?"

I thought about talking about her parents, but then I thought to myself that it would be a bit too early for that. I rubbed my chin, and turned back to her. "It's nothing. Have a good night." I said with a warm smile. Yukari blushed a little. "o-Okay. Wait." She said as I was grabbing onto the handle of the door. "Don't tell anyone else about this, alright?" She said with a bit of worry in her voice. "That you tried to draw a gun against me? You're a nice person, so I wouldn't exactly want to see a person like you in prison. I'll make sure I keep my mouth shut." I said. Yukari smiled. "Thanks. You really do understand people well." She said. "Unlike someone else..." She said.

"Your parents?" I said in a jokingly manner, but then realized my mistake. Yukari looked at me with her eyes widened. "Oh...sorry about that. That was a bit insensitive of me." I said. Yukari held down her anger. "No, it's alright. It's your first day here, and you must've been sleepy. You should get some rest." For some reason that last line reminded me of Morgana, and how much he just wants me to rest and not go anywhere.

"Oh, and one last thing." She said. "On your way here, was everything okay?" She asked me. I mean, I saw a puddle of blood, a bunch of coffins sitting up straight and a green moon. This was anything but normal. But I felt like I needed to keep this a seceret, because only Persona users seemed to experience this. "No, not really. No one hangs around during midnight anyway, so..." I said as I scratched my head. Yukari smiled in relief. "Never mind, then." She said. "I'm sure you have other questions, but save them for tomorrow, okay?" She said as she started to go back to her room. Well either way, I said my goodbyes to Yukari, and closed the door behind me.

I threw my bag on the floor and put myself onto the bed, and closed my eyes because of the tiredness I had. So...

...now it begins.

* * *

I got up the next morning, and I checked the date for reference, and it was April 7th. It was early in the morning, so I got up, washed myself, changed my clothes to the Gekkoukan High School ones, and looked myself in the mirror. This reminded me of the first day I was going to school in Tokyo. I met Ryuji then, and we were best friends ever since. Then I met Ann, and although she was hot, she was way out of my league. And then I met a bunch of other people, and the Phantom Thieves grew, and got to a point where we defeated the God of Control.

Although this was bringing back a lot of memories, there was a knock on the my room's door. "Hey, it's Yukari. Can you open up?" The voice said. Since I was already all ready to go, I opened the door. "Good morning. Are you ready to go?" She said. "Couldn't be more ready." I said as I grabbed my bag. "You coming with me?" I asked. Yukari nodded. "Yep. Didn't feel like walking alone to school today. So why not go with the new guy?" Yukari said as she smiled. I nodded, and we both headed out.

* * *

As we were on the train, I tried the MP3 player that Lavenza gave me. The quality of the headphones were on point, and the MP3 seemed to have some nice songs also. As I was humming to the beat, Yukari tapped me on the shoulder and pointed outside the bright window. I covered my eyes in the sudden rush of light, but then, I saw a huge place with a bunch of buildings in one place. Wait a sec, that can't be-

"That's our school. Pretty surprised?" She chuckled. "Um...to be frank, yeah, I am a bit shocked." I said with my eyes widened a bit. Yukari still had a smile on her face, even when she was staring outside the window of the train. I smiled back at her, not knowing what to do.

The school looked huge even from far away, and if she didn't say it was a school, I might have mistaken it as a company complex. I put my hand on the window and stared in glee. I imagined everything that I could be doing in this school. Sure, Shujin was great too, but this was just on another level. I put my clip-on headphones back on, and began listening in joy.

As we both soon left the train and arrived at the school, she stopped at the entrance of the school. "You can leave from here, right?" She said. I nodded. "I think I can make it from here, thanks." I said as I patted her back. She blushed. "h-Hey! No physical contact without my permission!" She said as she looked down a bit. I smiled. " _With all honesty, she is pretty cute at times like these."_ I thought to myself. " _But when she has that gun I might suddenly change all my thought on her."_

* * *

I made my way upstairs and to the faculty office. A teacher who, for some reason, looked just like Yukari but older, and wore all pink just like her. I don't know if it's coincidence, but either way she noticed me in the room, and walked towards me. "Oh, are you the new student?" She asked. "Yep." I replied. "11th grade, correct?" She said. I nodded. "So you used to be in a small town...How's your city life so far?" Well, I seen a puddle of blood, a green moon, and a dorm mate who tried to kill herself. I think that might as well sum up my journey so far.

But I obviously didn't say that, and bluffed just a little bit. "It's been great. Cities are a bit too much of a hassle to navigate, though." I said as I scratched the back of my head. The teacher giggled. "You'll get used to it eventually. Now, let's see..." She said as she flipped the pages on her stash of paper. "Ren Amamiya...and you're in my class! What a coincidence!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm . I teach composition. And a teacher for 2-F." She said. "Ren Amamiya. As you just said a second ago." I said as I held out my hand. She smiled and shook it. "You seem to be quite the joking type. It's nice to see such positivity coming from a student." said as she continued her smile.

"Oh, and there's going to be a Welcoming Ceremony in the auditorium. You should go before it's too late." She said. I nodded in response and walked out of the faculty room. I made my way to the auditorium (and by god this place is harder to navigate then Mementos), and sat in one of the plastic chairs set up beforehand. I sat and the principal spoke about our "jobs" in this school or something...And I nearly fell asleep, before a student behind me tapped me on my back, grabbing my attention.

"Hey...you came to school with Yukari this morning, right?" The student asked. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" Hm...how can respond to this without causing a huge meltdown in the entire grade?

"No. She doesn't." I replied in short form. Sometimes simplicity is the best form of speech. "I see...I thought she does, but I guess not..." The student replied. "I hear talking." A teacher from another class said from far away. "I believe it is someone from class..." The teacher said. "Shh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" But around me, there were several people talking, so I felt it was all safe anyway.

* * *

After the most boring speech in the world, I made finally made my way to classroom 2-F. As I entered, another guy entered from the other door in the other side of the classroom. He wore a cap and seemed a bit easy going, a bit like Ryuji.

The guy neared me and greeted. "Sup dude?" The guy said. "How's it goin'?" The fact that I didn't know him was a huge trouble, and I just asked him who he is. "Who are you?" I asked. The guy smiled. "I'm Junpei Iori. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid..." Junpei explained. "So I wanted to say "hey". See what a nice guy I am!" Junpei said. Now that I think about it, this guy is actually _just like_ Ryuji.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei exclaimed. "I didn't know we'd be in the same class again." Yukari sighed. "At it again, huh? You'll talk to anyone if you listen." Junpei groaned. "Come on, Yuka-tan! I was just tryna be friendly with him!" Junpei said as he scratched his head. Hm...why does this look familiar...

It's like Ryuji and Ann fighting...

Okay, wow, that was really weird. I hope this is just a mere coincidence. But now that I think about it, a charismatic red haired girl who is also a leader, and a girl that is always fighting with a certain boy who she was friends with since childhood, maybe?

"Hey, dude, you awake?" Junpei said as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I flinched in reaction, and Junpei snickered. Yukari groaned. "Not so nice now, huh, guy?" Yukari said as she crossed her arms. "Oh, come on! I was just waking him up! He seemed a bit zoned out..." Junpei said as he fixed his cap. "It's okay, I just had a lot to think about..." I mumbled. "What were you thinking about?" Yukari asked. "Yeah, what were you thinking about dude?"

"Last night..." I mumbled quietly under my breath. Yukari flinched. "w-What?!" She said. I flinched back at her reaction. "n-No, it's not what happened yesterday with me and you..." I said. Oh shit.

"Wait...what?" Junpei said in curiosity. "L-Last night? What happened last night?" Junpei asked as he leaned closer to me. Yukari signalled me to "get-him-away" hand sign. I nodded, and Yukari nodded back.

"It's not what you're thinking about, Junpei. It's... a bit more serious." I said as I lowered my head. "If it wasn't for her...I might've not been here today." I said as I smiled to Yukari. Yukari gave me a secret thumbs up on my acting. "o-Oh...alright, sorry about that, Yuka-tan." Junpei said as he tipped his cap to her. "Oh, speaking of names, what's yours?" Junpei asked. "Ren. Ren Amamiya." I said as I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, no need to be so formal! But oh well, I might as well." Junpei said as he shook mine back.

Yukari smiled at the scene in front of her. " _He's getting along well...I'm glad..."_ Yukari said as she held her hand on her chest. " _He's a nice guy...I can feel it."_ She checked her phone and noticed it was time for her archery practice. "I've gotta go now. I've got something to take care of in the archery team. Don't start any rumors on that!" Yukari said as she opened the door of the classroom, then left.

"Huh...you're pretty lucky, aren't you?" Junpei said as he put his arms around my shoulder. "You got one of the most popular girls talking to you. And because of that, everyone is talking about you! You even got to school with her this morning!" Junpei said, the sighed. "If only Yuka-tan is that nice to me..." Junpei said as he rubbed his cap. "Hey, I'm pretty sure she's just joking when she's making fun of you." I said to cheer her up. Junpei smiled "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Junpei said. "At least I hope." Junpei said as he faked a tear. I chuckled. This was going to be a interesting year.

* * *

It was late in the evening now, and a few hours before the Dark Hour. Mitsuru was sitting on the end of the 3-person sofa, and was reading a book, with the lamps on next to her on both sides. A grey-haired boy walked up to her with a jacket on his arms.

"I'm going out for a bit." The grey-haired boy said. "Hm?" Mitsuru said in a bit of a surprise. "Didn't you see the newspaper? There's alot going on these days..." The grey-haired boy said as he sighed lightly. Mitsuru sighed back. "I know...people who didn't have problems before are suddenly showing cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it quite often in the news lately also. They say it's because of stress, but..."

"Yeah, it's got to be them. Otherwise it's not worth my time." The grey-haired boy said. "Alright, but be careful out there. You have a one-track mind, so your impulsiveness can get you hurt." Mitsuru said as she closed the book. "Yeah, I'm just getting a bit of practice." The grey-haired boy said as he walked out of the door.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

* * *

I opened the door to the dorm in tiredness. It was a long day. I looked for a bunch of clubs, but all I got was just a bunch of girls rioting over me to join their club or be their boyfriend. I sighed, but as I entered, Yukari and some other brown haired guy were sitting on the sofas. "Oh, he's back." Yukari said. "So, this is our new guest..." The brown-haired man said. He also wore glasses. They both stood up as I closed the door behind me, and they both neared me. "Good evening." The brown haired man said. But then, I remembered what I read on the handbook last night in the bathroom.

* * *

"So even in a different dimension I get surveillanced..." I mumbled in the toilet, avoiding the hidden camera's angle. Since there weren't anything about (at least I hope) a hidden camera in the bathroom.

I flipped the pages of the handbook, and I noticed a page that was written in all red. I put my fingers on the page as I was flipping it very fast, and stopped the flipping pages. I opened the page, and read the name.

"Ikutski..." I read. "The wolf in sheep's wools... Controlled SEES to his own advantage...One of the main reasons for The Fall." I gritted my teeth as I continued reading.

"Currently a headmaster for Gekkoukan High School...Okay, that's it, I have to set up a plan to kill this asshole." I said as I closed the book fiercely. But I opened the book again to finish reading everything about him. "But how am I going to do this without letting everyone panic...?"

* * *

I held out my hand for a handshake. Ikutsuki smiled. "Well, aren't you a one formal gentleman?" Ikutsuki said. I snickered. "Well, you're certainly not the first one." I said as I let go. I smiled a little after the little hand shake. We both talked about how I was doing today and I asked him a bunch of half-assed questions that wasn't even true to some extent. But I needed to do it to cover up myself in some way.

Soon after the talk, Yukari went back upstairs and I went back to the room. But before I got back in, I grabbed a bunch of wires, a mic, and a switch that I bought back at the hardware store near the mall. I entered the mall and searched for the black mark I made with a marker last night. When I found the dot, I closed down towards it.

* * *

"So, how's he doing?" Ikutsuki said. The two girls were in front of the control panel observing Ren's room. But no one was inside yet. "Nothing yet...In fact he's not even in his room." Yukari said. Mitsuru sighed, but right after she sighed Ren entered the room with a white plastic bag. He was looking around for a bit as if he was looking for something, and he neared towards the hidden camera. Yukari gasped and Mitsuru widened her eyes a little bit. "h-He found the camera?"

Ren's face filled the camera for a few seconds. He was fidgeting around a bunch of wires, until he drew distance from the camera, holding a black object on one hand, and a small mic on the other.

"You know it's not good to spy on people, right Yukari?" Ren said through the mic. "Now, I know all of these stuff you have is expensive, so I'm just going to turn it off permanently. Only the camera though. The mic will be off too yeah, but I'll turn it on when I need it to be." Ren said. "Well, good night everyone." Ren said as he waved and clicked the switch on his right hand, and the camera returned with no signal.

"...Wow." Yukari had no words to explain what just happened. " _Not only did he find the camera, but he also found the wires and managed to connect it back to us."_ Yukari thought to herself. " _This guy is really something else."_

* * *

Ren didn't actually go back to sleep though. He went back to his desk, turned on the lights, and started flipping through the pages of the handbook again. "Ikutsuki..." Ren knew damn well how it felt like to have a fate of a youth relied on a adult. Especially a bad one. As he continued to think about it, he nearly broke his pencil he had in his hand. This couldn't be repeated, even if this was the past and a different dimension he was in.

But since his plan was still going the way he wanted it, he calmed down and rested on the chair. " _This place is already starting to drive me crazy..."_ Ren said as he got up and threw himself on the bed. When he was about to go to sleep, a loud knock was heard on his room's front door.

"Wake up!" A voice said outside his door. It was Yukari, and it sounded as urgent as ever. "Sorry, but I'm coming in!" Yukari barged in the door right after she said that. This felt a bit familiar for some reason.

As she entered the room, she huffed. "Sorry, but there's no time to explain! We have to get out of here right now!" Yukari said as she continued huffing. "Alright. Let's go!" I said in a hurry. Then a huge thump was heard on the floor above us. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" Yukari said. I was about to head out, then Yukari stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Wait! Take this just in case." She said as she handed a short sword. I examined it, but was soon interrupted by Yukari's urgency. "Okay, let's go!"

We both headed downstairs and towards the backdoor. But then she picked up a call from Mitsuru. She was warned that there were more than one shadows in the building. Like a play on fate, a loud bang was heard on the door we tried to leave through just now. "We've got to pull back, now!" I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the roof.

As we arrived at the roof, Yukari closed the door and locked it. She sighed. "I think we're okay... for now at least..." She said as she started huffing again. Then a loud thump was heard again. We both look towards the door, and knew it wasn't on the door. Then we looked back, and a loud thump was heard again.

As the thumping got louder, the shadow showed itself under the green moonlight. Yukari gasped in surprise, and shadow took out it's multiple arms that each wielded a sword, and drew closer to both of us. "Those monsters... we call them shado-"

"Stand back. I'll take care of this." I said as I gently pushed her behind me. Yukari then grabbed me by the waist with both her arms to try to stop me. "n-No! You're insane! Don't try to-" But as she talked, my attire began to change, as danger was sensed through my instincts. Yukari pulled back in surprise, and sat against the wall, motionless. "Persona!" I said as I touched my mask. A huge blue wind whirled across the green night sky, and Arsene was summoned.

"Arsene, cleave that bastard!" I said as I pointed towards it. The shadow fell back a little bit, but Arsene left a critical hit on the shadow, leaving it heavily injured. Seeing how this was my chance, I pulled out my gun.

* * *

" _h-He had a persona too?!"_ I thought to myself. But since he didn't seem to have any trouble defeating the shadow, I continued to lean back against the wall, helpless.

He then pulled out a gun, which wasn't a evoker, but a actual gun. He smiled grimly at the shadow, and began shooting non-stop, until the shadow melted and disappeared. Soon after, he put his gun back in his pocket, and looked back at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded a bit aggressively, due to my shock from his fighting. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He helped me stand up, and I nearly tripped, because of the leg damage that I had when I was climbing the stairs. "Here, let's go back. I'll help you get patched up." He said. I nodded in response. Although I was trying to act as normal as possible on the outside...

...but just what on earth is this guy?!

* * *

The control room was silent in shock. Not only did the new student have a pretty strong shadow, he even seemed to use a actual gun in battle. His attire also changed, and seemed like he didn't need an evoker to use Personas.

"...Let's go." Akihiko said. Mitsuru looked at him. "Where?" Mitsuru asked.

"...to that new guy, where else." Akihiko said. "Cuz I have a lot of questions to ask him."

* * *

I helped Yukari down the stairs as she continued limping on the ground. I felt really bad for her, because she tried to protect me ht I got selfish and possibly made herself feel bad.

When I got on to the ground floor of the dorm, Mitsuru, a Grey-haired guy, and that bastard was waiting for us on the sofas.

"Ah. There you are." Ikutsuki said. I gave a forced smile towards him, as in my mind I wanted to shoot that guy into oblivion.

"We have a lot to talk about. Here, take a chair." the Grey haired guy told me. I nodded and grabbed a wooden chair next to the dining table, and also grabbed one for Yukari. Yukari thanked me, and I nodded.

"... When did you gain your persona?" Mitsuru asked. This is going to be a bit hard to answer...

"Yesterday, when I left the train. I fought a bunch of shadows that were similar to that." I bluffed. This was the best I could do for now. "For some reason my toy gun that I got from my little cousin suddenly seemed to shoot real bullets, so yeah." I said as I shrugged weakly, due to the fact that it's been a while since I used my persona, so it drained a lot of energy in me.

"I see... So you fought off a shadow similar to that all by yourself..." Mitsuru said as she rubbed her chin in thought. But before she said anything, I stood up. "Hey, do you have a first aid kid by any chance?" I asked the grey haired guy. He nodded and pointed towards the dining tables, where a half opened one was sitting there idle.

I grabbed the entire kit and brought it to the table, and grabbed some alcohol and rubber it on her thighs. My heart was beating a bit too fast when I was doing this, and I looked up to Yukari's face and she was a bit red also. The 3 people next to us were also sitting there, unsure of what to say in this situation.

As I finished patching her up, I packed up the first aid kit back to what it was before, and before I left, Yukari grabbed me by the arms and said "thanks" as she blushed. I smiled and told her to stay safe.

I got back to my seat and the grey haired guy started talking again. "We have a request for you." He said. "We would like you to join our group-"

"SEES, right? Sure, I was waiting for it for a while now." I said as I also noticed my Joker outfit revert back to my casual clothes. Mitsuru looked a bit shell-shocked that I knew it beforehand, the grey haired guy gave me a "who-the-heck-is-this-kid" facial expression towards me, Yukari was almost similar, and Ikutsuki had a shit eating face, probably because he didn't want this "grand scheme" of SEES going out to the public, but I possibly made him guess that it was. And god, I love that shit eating face he had. Every muscles on that face deserve to have that kind of expression for once.

I sipped on some coffee they prepared for me a while back. "... What?" I said as I put down the coffee. "I said I'll join, what more you guys want?" I said as I crossed my legs and arms in comfort. "a-Alright. I hereby appoint you as a member of SEES through this armband and a evoker." Mitsuru said as she opened a briefcase with a gun similar to what Yukari tried to shoot herself with the other day, and a red armband with 4 letter "S.E.E.S" written on it with two black stripe below it. I pulled the briefcase towards me, and examined the gun. "Sorry for the sudden question, but can you explain to me what this gun is?" I asked.

"Of course. This is a evoker. Unlike you, we require this to summon our personas. This is possible because the plume of dusk is built inside this gun." Mitsuru explained. "Plume of dusk? Can you catch me up on that also?" I asked. "The Plume of dusk is what makes this gun operable during the dark hours. As you might have noticed, all machines stop working during the dark hour. So with this plume of dusk built in it makes the machines work again." Mitsuru explained. "Thanks for answering my pathetic questions..." I said as I scratched my head, although I clearly could've just checked the handbook again, but I needed to start a bond with these guys somehow. Mitsuru chuckled. "There aren't any questions in the world that are useless questions, as long as they get answered." Mitsuru said with a small smile. "Well, I guess that makes the meeting adjourned. Let's all go to sleep then." Ikutsuki said as he stood up. Oh, I'll make you sleep forever soon.

* * *

After our meeting was adjourned, I made my way up the to the room. As I was climbing the stairs, I was sunken in deep thought. Did I really make the right decision coming to this dimension? What will be my benefit if I finish this journey? And most importantly, how are the people going to think about this? Should I even tell them if I get back to my place? There were just so much questions, but no answers.

When I made it to the second floor, Yukari noticed my heavy steps, and came forward. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. I slowly raised my head towards her. "I...I miss my parents a bit, that's all." After I said that, I realized I made a bit of a mistake.

"Parents, huh..." Yukari said as she sat down on a chair nearby. "How are your's?" She asked. "Well, you see, I was under prohibition for a crime that I didn't commit. It went on for the next 6 months, until I was finally cleared of charges and went back to my hometown. But my parents never did contact me once when I got to Tokyo." I said as I scratched my back. "But still, I liked my parents, because you know, they are parents after all." I said as I smiled bitterly.

* * *

I read about Yukari for a bit last night also, so I might as well have to make a move now.

"I know your dad, Yukari." I said. Yukari flinched. "w-What?! Well, then who is he?" Yukari said as she looked extremely panicked. "...Eiichiro Takeba. Killed by his superiors for having an opinion." I said as I stood up and neared Yukari. Yukari seemed terrified "b-b-But...how?" She asked. "My parents had a lot of acquaintances in the Kirijo group. But it's too bad most of them aren't even alive anymore because of a certain someone." I said with my fists balled up in anger (obviously an act). "In fact, you joined this school so you can learn more about your father's death, correct?" I said, but Yukari didn't even move a finger because of the shock. I sighed. "You're mom got stressed overtime and started dating a bunch of men, and even started ignoring you." I said. She didn't look like she was even going to react to a single thing I say at this point. I sighed again, and grabbed her to my room. "h-Hey! What are you doing?!" Yukari exclaimed. "Be quiet! Others will hear!" I whispered to her ear as I dragged her to my room.

"Alright, now we can talk freely." I said. Yukari still looked dejected over the thought of her dead father and her crappy mother. I sat down next to her and grinned. "Tell you what, you know what that huge tower in the middle of school is, right?" I asked her. "Um...Yeah." She said quietly. I chuckled. "Well, it seems like you're not much of an idiot then I thought." I said. I was getting out of control at this point.

I have to stop.

But I can't. I have to clear things up and make things better for everyone.

"...What if I tell you that you're dad was the only one who tried to stop it from being made?" I said. Yukari stood up in anger. "Okay, listen up. I've had enough of your bluffing! If you wanted me to believe stuff like this, then why-"

"Shhh..." I said as I put my finger on her lips. I adjusted my glasses and took out a thumb drive out of my pocket, and shook it around as a smile started to form around my face. "Here, take this. It's a video that might change your life. Forever." I said as I handed the drive off to Yukari. Yukari, with no strength in her hands, grabbed the thumb drive. Before she left, I told her one last thing.

"Your dad always loved you, remember that." I said. Yukari stopped midway, and then left soon after.

* * *

And then I woke up.

It was all a dream. I don't know if I should be glad or afraid that it was a dream. I held out my hand in the air, and balled it up to a fist. "Eiichiro...Takeba..." I said quietly.

"What was that?" A voice from the front door said. I flinched at the hearing of that voice. It was Yukari. "u-Um, it was nothing. Just coincidence." I said. Yukari tilted her head. "Hm...I swear I heard something familiar..." She said as she tapped her head with one finger. "Oh well. If you says so." She said. I gave a small sigh of relief.

I then looked around and noticed this wasn't the dorm. This was the hospital. I stood up immediately from the shock, and Yukari flinched. "h-Hey! Don't move so much!" She said. "y-Yukari, what day is it today?" I asked. "Um...the 17th." She said. I've been out cold for a solid week? For what kind of reason?

"After you finished talking about your parents, you just suddenly collapsed on the floor. We took you to a hospital immediately, and luckily the doctors said it was because of lack of energy. Probably from summoning your Persona." Yukari explained. I looked down onto the hospital bed and analyzed my surroundings. It was all white, like all hospitals, and there was one flower next to mine. But my analysis got cut off as Yukari began a conversation with me.

"I, um..." She muttered. "What is it?" I said. Yukari shook her head. "I'm sorta like you, actually." She said. "In what way? The shitty parent part?" I said. "You're half right on that part..." She said as she groaned. "You see, my father died in an accident when I was young. My mom and I aren't exactly on good terms either..." Yukari said as she sighed.

"...You're all alone too, right?" Although both my parents were still alive, there's no way I would be able to see them in this dimension. I nodded to her question. "To be honest, I already knew about your past..."

So did I, Yukari.

"So I didn't see it as a fair trade, so I wanted you to know about mine." She explained. Then I thought about the big accident that happened at this place.

"Back at 99', there was a big explosion in this area, right?" I asked her. She seemed very surprised. "Um...yeah." SHe muttered quietly.

"Now that you mention it, my dad was actually in the explosion. He died, but no one knows what happened. He was working in a lab ran by the Kirijo group. So, I'm hoping if I stick around long enough, I'll be able to find answers." She said. I nodded everytime she finished a sentence. She then looked at me and got a bit of a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry...You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward..." She said as she sighed. "It's alright. I'm okay with just the fact that you're safe next to me." I said with a smile. She blushed. "t-Thanks. But still..."

"Here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up." She sighed again. "I've been thinking about a lot of things while I was waiting for you to wake up." She explained. " 'I'll tell him everything that I've been hiding from him as soon as he wakes up. I'll tell him the truth." She said.

"So thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone else for a long while now." She said. She looked down on her phone and checked the time, and she looked back up. "Alright, I need to get going. I'll let the others know you woke up." She said. "Take it easy, alright? Be a good patient!" She exclaimed with a bit of laughter. She began to leave, until she stopped midway. "Bye!" Then she opened the door to this room and left.

I grabbed my glasses and wiped it with my shirt, and wore it back. I looked out the window, and it was all just white lights of the afternoon sun. I sighed and fell back to bed.

Time for another day of excitement, I guess.

* * *

Did ya like it? How bout a favorite and a follow as a answer? :D

I'm was thinking about what kind of romance Ren should have in this story. I felt like I wanted to try a Harem route, because in P3 you weren't allowed to romance more than 1 girl. Let me know in the reviews what you guys think. But on second thought...

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

After I was discharged from the hospital, I made my way back to the dorm with Yukari. It was already late in the night, so I said my goodnights to Yukari and went back to my room.

Like always, I locked it and flipped through the pages of the handbook again. I got to a page called "The End", and it was talking about "The Fall" that was mentioned on Yukari's dad's page also. As I read on, I learned what to do in the future times now.

So these shadows that come up every full moon are like the palaces we destroyed. But instead, I shouldn't kill the shadows. It says here that it is because that killing those shadows will only strengthen the likeliness of "The Fall", and leaving them weak will instead fade them away into the certain person's arcana, making them stronger as a result.

"And there's another character to keep in mind..." I said as I read out the pages. "...The boy in the prison outfit. He is the one to bring on The Fall." I read out. I stopped right after I read it out. So that boy is the one to bring the doom to kill the other wild card...I need to find a solution for this too, so I kept reading on, even after the section where it finishes explaining about the boy...

* * *

...And it also says of the next person that will join SEES soon is... Junpei Iori. Oh boy, so this loudmouth is joining SEES too? This is going to be great. I feel like he's the kind of guy that will beg Mitsuru to give him the field leader position for SEES. But either way, since I can't change fate, I guess I'll just have to get used to it somehow.

I closed the book and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I took off my glasses and washed my face, I realized something.

I didn't visit the Velvet Room of this place ever since.

I checked my pockets for the key, and coincidentally, the key was right there. I picked it up and put it in my hand, and it was definitely the key to the Velvet Room. The weirdly shaped cuts, shoulder, tip, and the bow gave it away. I slowly put it back in my pocket, and grabbed the toothpaste and the toothbrush, and squeezed some toothpaste onto the toothbrush.

As I left the bathroom, a boy was sitting on my bed. _"What the hell? I thought I locked all the doors-"_ Then I looked at his attire, and it was a prison outfit. This boy was Pharos for sure. I slowly neared him, and the boy grinned. "No need to be so shy, come on." The boy said. I sat next to him, and the boy started talking. "We've met before." The boy said. "Um...I think you got the wrong guy here, kid." I replied. The boy chuckled lightly as if to think I made a joke. "Soon, the end will come." The boy said. "The one where everyone is falling victim to a huge god who no one can beat? Yeah, been there already." I said.

The boy looked confused at this point. "w-Well, do you remember when we first met?" The boy asked. I stood up immediately after he said that, and the boy flinched in surprise. "Look, kid, I don't know who you are, but I think you got the wrong person here. I was not in a car accident, my parents are still alive, and no one sealed anything inside of me as far as I'm aware. Maybe you should look elsewhere if you want to grow into an individual self like a person named "Ryoji" or something". I said as I played around with Ryuji's name to give him that name.

The boy was just sitting there, looking shocked. He rubbed his chin repeatedly, in a very fast manner, and he later stood up and faced me. 'w-Well, I guess I'll be going now. I believe I've found the wrong person then". The boy told me. He then faded away, still rubbing his chin in thought when he was fading away. _"Yeah, I hope I'll never see you again."_ I thought to myself.

I then finished brushing my teeth and spat out the remaining bubbles I had in my mouth. I gargled my mouth around 2 times, and threw myself onto the bed, and finished my day with a deep sleep.

* * *

It was late in the evening now, and Yukari knocked on my door and reminded me that Akihiko-senpai called me downstairs. I went down with her, and Akihiko-senpai was standing in front of the door.

"Alright, I brought him here, what's this all about?" Yukari asked Akihiko, who was standing idle in front of the door.

"There's someone I want to introduce," Akihiko-senpai said. "Hey, hurry up." He said towards the door.

"Hey, I bet Junpei's going to join SEES right now. 20,000 Yen on the line." I whispered to Yukari. Yukari laughed. "Wow, you really are a comedian, Ren. Fine, I'll play your game." She said.

"Hold your horses... This is freakin' heavy..." A voice from outside said. I smiled as I recognized who that voice was, and Yukari also did, although she was trying to deny it was really him at this point.

"j-Junpei?! Why's he here?" Yukari said as she pointed at Junpei, shaking. I'm not sure if it's because of the shock that he's joining, or just the shock that she's about to lose 20,000 Yen. But either way, I went towards him and patted his back. "Welcome to the dorm, Junpei." I said as he put his arm around me also. "Hey, hey. No need to get that formal, dude." Junpei said. "Well, why do you look so shocked, Yuka-tan?" Junpei said as he chuckled at Yukari. Yukari was probably just shocked that she was about to lose 20,000 Yen anyway.

"Well, since you all look familiar to each other already, I guess I don't need to explain to him anyway. But he'll be staying here from today and onwards." Akihiko-senpai said. "h-He's actually going to stay here?" Yukari said in disbelief, although I am pretty sure she knows the answer to that question.

"He has the potential, but he's only awakened to it recently..." Akihiko-senpai said. "I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential? For real?!" Yukari said, again in disbelief. "He found me crying like a baby in a middle of the convenience store, surrounded by coffins... I don't remember too much, but man was it embarrassing!" Junpei said with a jokeful smile.

"Well, I'm happy that you'll be joining us, Junpei." I said as I held out my hand. Junpei snickered. "Come on dude, were way past this. Hey, how about a high-five?" Junpei said. I smiled. "Sure, why not," I said as Junpei brought his hand up and I slapped it across the air, as we both have a laugh. Yukari, who was next to me, was giving a very nervous laugh.

Maybe, in the end, he's not as bad as I thought.

* * *

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place." Akihiko said as he took a sip of his protein shake. "You mean...Tartarus?" Yukari said, a bit worried. "Tartarus? what's that? Sounds like a toothpaste." Junpei said. I kind of expected him to say something like this.

"Isn't it that tall tower that appears every Dark Hour? Saw it on the way here on the first day." I said as I took a sip of my hand-brewed coffee. Akihiko looked at me like as if I said something wrong. "...What? It's only normal that you can't ignore a HUGE tower in the middle of school, right?" I said as I took another sip of coffee. "Um...Yeah, in a way." Akihiko said, scratching his chin.

"But we believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour if we go there," Akihiko explained, as others listened. "I hope so..." Yukari said, probably signaling that this is a chance to find out why and what her father died for. "The chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready," Akihiko said. Fuck...That chairman bitch... I completely forgot about him!

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, I woke up from my bed in the morning, as I heard something beep on the sensor. This sound meant that Ikutsuki was nearby. I walked towards the window carefully and opened it a little bit, just the right size for my eye to fit. And of course, Ikutsuki was there, looking shady as ever. I got my phone and jumped out of the window, landing into the nearby bush as quiet as possible. I crawled towards him, until to a point where it was too risky to engage more further. I got my phone out, started recording, and also heard the conversation.

"Yes...I know, they're going to start journeying into Tartarus now, so you might run into some problems now." He said to the person in the shadow, under the tree. "Yes, it is quite certain they will become a roadblock. But that does not mean you will stop supplying resources to us, isn't it?" The man in the shadows said. Ikutsuki laughed, then shook his head. "No, no, of course not! I would never in a thousand years cut supply to such amazing man!" He said as he crossed his arms. The man in the shadow chuckled. "Then you shall be blessed with the offerings of the god himself later. I shall leave now." The shadowed man said as he faded away into the distance.

I got the recording of Ikutsuki being a traitor, but who was that other guy anyway? I have to read up on this again, don't I?

God, more work just gets stacked as time passes, doesn't it?

I shook my head and climbed back into the window until I heard another sound coming behind from me. I immediately jumped back down and made a bit too much noise. Ikutsuki turned back in surprise, and I hid in the bush. "Who's there!?" Ikutsuki shouted into the bush. Fuck, this is bad...

He neared the bush that I was in and got closer and closer as time passed. I was sweating bullets at this point and was closing my eyes when he was half a meter away from me. I prepared for the worst until I heard a weird noise.

A barking noise came from the side, and from what I saw, a white Shiba Inu came running after Ikutsuki, and trampled him over and tripped him also in the process. Ikutsuki stood up right after and ran away screaming like a goat.

I came out of the bush and greeted the Shiba Inu. He had fluffy hair and had red eyes. He looked a bit down for some reason, but then looked happy when I patted him softly on the head. He barked at me and shook his tail. I smiled at the dog, but I had to go to sleep now before anyone else finds out. "Hey, I have to go now. Sorry." The dog winced when I said that, but barked right after, possibly trying to tell me "It's alright". I nodded at the dog (assuming that's what he actually said) and climbed back into the window.

I then jumped into the bed, took off my glasses, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

"I thought I was going to fall asleep in there..." Yukari said as she yawned. I can fully understand her, because this Ekoda guy seems to be quite a boring but weird guy. When Junpei was about to say something else, the doors to the classroom forcefully opened in all of a sudden, and Mitsuru marched into the room.

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru said. "Well, it's not like we can ignore you. Sure." I said. Mitsuru chuckled. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone." Mitsuru said. "Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei asked with an excited face. "I'll save the details for later, see you there." Mitsuru said, as she the left the classroom.

"Well, that wasn't exactly a minute, but alright." I said, shrugging. "Wow, she really didn't waste any time leaving..." Junpei said as he played around with his cap. "She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari said in a bit of a mocking tone. She was probably showing hostility because she's part of that whole Kirijo company thing of how they made the Dark Hour and stuff, and Yukari was trying to take revenge on them. Hm...Actually, let me try this...

"What, are you trying to take revenge on her for doing something, Yukari?" I said. Yukari flinched. "w-What?! How do you- I mean, no, of course not! Why would I even do that?" She said panicking. I shrugged. "I dunno, just askin' for no reason." I said.

* * *

The day passed as we all arrived at the dorm. Yukari and Junpei sat next to Akihiko-senpai, who was sitting left to Ikutsuki. I sat next to Mitsuru, who was sitting right to Ikutsuki. I'm glad he sat in the middle because if I sat next to him I might've stabbed him straight in the eye.

"Okay, everybody else is here. I'd like your undivided attention." Ikutsuki said as he clicked his fingers for attention. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But that number recently jumped to five." Ikutsuki said. "Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki said as he smiled, which I sensed a bit of a different meaning behind that smile.

"Sorry, I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?" Junpei asked as he scratched his head. "It's the tower that appears every time the Dark Hour hits. It's pretty tall, so there's almost no way you can't ignore it if you've been through the Dark Hour once outdoors." I said as I shook my glasses. "You can think Tartarus as their nest, pretty much." I said as I sat back.

"Woah...their nest, huh?" Junpei said. "Man, I'm already getting pumped up! Let's do this!" Junpei said as he stood up from his seat. "Is Akihiko-senpai going to come with us?" I asked Mitsuru-senpai. She shook her head. "No, his injuries are still healing, therefore he's going to wait at the enterance." Mitsuru said as she looked at Akihiko-senpai. Akihiko-senpai nodded sadly. "Yeah...I know..."

"Well, as long as you don't go too far into it, I'm pretty sure he won't complain." Ikutsuki said. "Since we're dealing with shadows, Tartarus is something we can avoid." Ikutsuki said as he finsihed his sentence with a sigh.

"Relax, I've got your backs." Junpei said as he put his hands in his pockets. Yukari sighed. "I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari said. I had the same thought also.

* * *

"This is it? This is the place?" Junpei said, in disbelief. We were in front of the school gates, and I yawned. From what I read, Tartarus was actually in the school because the school used to be a lab for testing shadow related experiments. After the lab was closed, the place turned into a school, possibly to cover up what really happened in here.

"Why Here?" Junpei said as he was looking to go back to the dorm at this point. Akihiko-senpai jabbed his sides in warning, and Junpei winced in pain. "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight." And right at the moment he said that the clock hit 12, the skies turned green, and puddles of blood then started to form again. And to top it off, a huge tower that was unimaginably huge looking at it from this angle, formed right in front of us, as it stacked from floor to floor, and it finally finished stacking after a few seconds. Junpei looked shocked at what he was seeing, and I was fiddling around with my gun, to see if it's still functional.

"This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour." Mitsuru said as she turned her back against the school gates, with the Tartarus behind her. "Labyrinth...? What are you talking about?! What happened to our school?!" Junpei said in shock.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything will return to normal." Mitsuru said as she continued explaining. "So...this is the 'nest' that you guys were talking about?" Junpei said as he looked down a bit. "But... why did our school turn into a giant tower?"

Mitsuru was silent. I probably already said why this was in the school, and Mitsuru probably didn't want to say it, so we can be her clean-up duty.

But it obviously wasn't her fault for being fallen into this fate of being the one having to clean up this mess...

"...You don't know either?" Junpei asked. Mitsuru nodded weakly. "...No." Mitsuru responded. "I'm sure it's complicated." Yukari said as she looked at Junpei. "Who cares anyway, it's not like it would change our minds about fighting." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe we'll finally find out." Akihiko-senpai said as he crossed his arms. "Mitsuru and I have only been able to take a peek, but this is our first time exploring the place. So we think there has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour."

"But since I'm injured today, Ren, Yukari, and Junpei will be the ones exploring the place. Mitsuru and I will help you navigate." Akihiko-senpai said. "Alright, let's go in." We all walked through the school gates, until I stopped Mitsuru-senpai while everyone left. "Hey, Mitsuru-senpai...Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. "Sure, go ahead." She said.

* * *

"It's about the chairman..." I said quietly, trying to prevent anyone else from hearing. Mitsuru-senpai lifted her eyebrow in interest. "And what can this be about?" She asked. I took out my phone, and went into the recorded files, and played the recorded track.

*Beep*

 _"Yes...I know, they're going to start journeying into Tartarus now, so you might run into some problems now."_

 _"Yes, it is quite certain they will become a roadblock. But that does not mean you will stop supplying resources to us, isn't it?"_

 _*Laughter* "No, no, of course not! I would never in a thousand years cut supply to such amazing man!"_

 _"Then you shall be blessed with the offerings of the god himself later. I shall leave now."_

*Beep*

The recording stopped, and Mitsuru-senpai looked shell-shocked. She was trembling a little bit also, and her legs got weak and she nearly fell over. The others behind us looked back in surprise and came forward for help until I told them I got this, and they slowly but hesitantly got back to walking.

Mitsuru-senpai sure looked shocked. Her eyes were wide open as if she saw someone die in front of her, and her entire body was shaking heavily now. "...w-Why would he...do this?" Mitsuru-senpai said. "I always admired him as a father figure, but... to think he would betray me and the others like this..." Mitsuru looked like she was about to burst into tears now. I put myself down on to the floor with her and did a risky move.

I grabbed her hand and then said "It's alright. I fully understand" in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up in surprise and I was also trembling because I was afraid she might do this 'execution' thing that was mentioned in the handbook on her sections (and it was written in a red pen), but she then hugged me and continued sobbing on my shoulders. She must've really admired him...

And as much as she admired him, she must've had that much shock that she was backstabbed by the person who she cares about. This infuriated me more, and I clenched my fist in the sight of Mitsuru's tears dropping on to the floor. "Mitsuru-senpai..." I said weakly, in the sight of one of the strongest and will-powered people in the group, right now on the floor weeping in betrayal.

"Mitsuru-senpai...I'll gets this guy...for you." I said, as my clothes turned into my Phantom Thief outfit, with the SEES armband still on. Mitsuru-senpai looked up and hugged me again, and mumbled something into my ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying, so I asked her again, but she then slapped me in the face.

"y-You idiot! Didn't you hear? I-I said, t-t-Thank you..." Mitsuru said as she wiped her tears from her face, and I rubbed my cheeks hoping it weakens the pain. Mitsuru-senpai then came back to her senses and rushed over to my face to check the damage she's done. She touched the exact spot of pain, and I jerked my head in response.

Then both of our eyes met, within centimeters away from each other.

We both pulled back in shock, and turned our backs against each other. "l-Let's not talk about this ever, alright?" Mitsuru-senpai said with her face red. I flinched in the strength of her voice. "y-Yes, Ma'am!" I said. Mitsuru-senpai then leads the way and went back to the bunch, and I was about to until I heard a rustle next to me. "Who's there?!" I said as I took out my gun.

"w-Wait, it's me, Yukari!" Yukari said as she came out of the dark with her hands up. "Wait...Yukari? No, then does that mean-"

"Yep, I heard it all." She said. I rubbed my chin rapidly in panic but then realized since she was going to find out anyway, it was alright. But that wasn't the main problem, the problem here did Yukari see-

"...Were you and Mitsuru-senpai about to kiss?" Yukari said with a grin on her face. That sealed the deal for me. "Okay, let's go, the shadows aren't going to kill themselves, aren't they?" I said in a panic as I pulled Yukari along with me. Yukari grinned when I grabbed her arm. "...What? Why are you grinning?" I asked her as I looked back at her face. Yukari smiled more and started to blush as I tightened the grip on her arm, and I realized my mistake. I let go of her arm, and Yukari looked a bit sad now. I grabbed her arms again, and she was smiling. I sighed, and just went with grabbing her arms. Yukari giggled as I dragged her to the others.

* * *

"We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions on the field." Akihiko-senpai said as he looked over at me, and then to the two girls that were around me. Mitsuru was staring at me

"Oh, pick me! Pick me!" Junpei said as he raised his hands high into the air. "..." Akihiko-senpai was dead silent, which only meant that he wasn't going to choose Junpei. He then looked at me and put the nail in the coffin for Junpei. "You're in charge." Akihiko-senpai said as he looked at me. Junpei looked dumbfounded. "Wait, wait, wait. Why him?! He doesn't look like a leader!"

"But he has fought them before..." Yukari said as she looked straight into my eyes in glee. It was a bit creepy, but I'll let it slide. "Seriously?" Junpei said in shock. "That's true but there's another reason." Akihiko-senpai said as he held out his Evoker and put it to his head.

"...Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?" Akihiko-senpai said. They both looked awfully determined. "Of course I can!" Junpei exclaimed. "I think so." Yukari said. "These are shadows were talking about here. If you summon your Persona a second late, you'll be on the ground in no time." Akihiko-senpai said. "I'm aware of that..." Yukari said as she sighed.

We all walked towards the stairs in front of us, until I noticed there was a blue door in front of me. I assumed that this is the door to this dimension's Velvet Room, so I went forward to it, and picked up the Velvet key from my pocket, and opened the door to the Velvet room. And a light covered my eyesight as soon as I opened it, and I was greeted by a blue room, like always.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you..." Igor said as he sat on the couch behind a table, and another blue lady who dressed like an elevator attendant stood next to him with a thick book, just like Lavenza.

"It seems...You are a bit different..." Igor said as he rubbed his chin. "Hm...Very different, indeed. But still very interesting."

"Our guest here seems to have wielded the power of the Wild Card, but I cannot know the reasons that it caused this." The women next to him said. "But still, he bears the Fool Arcana, which means he is also the one that wields unlimited possibilities."

They both looked really confused but had an expression that told me that they were very fascinated by this. "...This is the first time a person has held the power of the Wild Card without us knowing of the causes. Hopefully, this is a good sign." Igor said. "My time is scarce, but please do come to your own accord. It is our job to serve you the best as possible."

"But for now, we will see each other later..." Igor said as I started to fade away.

* * *

That was probably the most half-assed conversation I had in the Velvet Room ever. They were just talking about how I was the Wild Card and they didn't know the cause, and just told me to get out 10 minutes later.

And did they seriously not realize that I was in my Phantom Thief outfit?!

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice behind me said. It was Yukari, and Junpei was next to her also. "Yeah, what's up? You looked like a zombie just now." Junpei said. I must've been frozen in one place when I entered the Velvet Room just now...

"It's nothing, just getting things prepared." I said as I pulled out my gun and began moving the slides of the gun. "Yeah right...you probably just dozed off, didn't you?" Junpei said jokingly. I snickered. "Well at least I don't doze off during class, do I?" I said. Junpei groaned. "Come on man... too close to home..." Junpei said as he scratched the back of his head in defeat. I laughed, and Yukari giggled next to me.

"Alright, let's go then, shall we?" I said. "You're one to talk." Yukari said as she brought out her bow and arrow. "Well, time to smash the crap out of the shadows then!" Junpei said as he unsheathed his Katana. We all walked towards the entrance.

* * *

"So this it, huh?" Junpei said as we entered. "I hope I don't get lost." Yukari said. Then a beep came onto our ears and we listened in. "Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru-senpai said through our earpieces. Junpei looked a bit surprised. "Woah, is that you senpai?"

"I'll be providing audio backup from here on out." Mitsuru-senpai said through the earpiece. Huh, so she's our Futaba then. Neat. Although I expected a more shy person to have a support persona. "Wait, you mean you can see inside here?" Junpei said, looking a bit surprised. "It's my persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is impartive."

"Well, that makes me feel much better..." Yukari said as she looked down. "Alright, no time for jibber-jabbers now, let's go!" I said as she marched onwards.

* * *

A few slashes and arrows later, we arrived back at the entrance, where we used a teleporter to get back. As we arrived, Mitsuru and Akihiko-senpai were standing around a few meters away from us. We went towards them, and they greeted us with a wave. "Welcome back." Mitsuru-senpai said as she smiled. "So, how was it?"

"It went better than I thought. Junpei didn't get too reckless, and Yukari did her fair share of work." I said as I patted both of them on the back. Junpei smiled in pride, and Yukari did the same.

"I see. Well if you achieved confidence, that's the best thing you could've gotten out of this." Mitsuru-senpai said as she smiled. "Wow...I never knew I had that kind of power!" Junpei said as he clenched his fists in excitement. "We kicked some ass!"

But soon after, Junpei sighed. "But damm...I'm beat." He said as he crouched down a little. Yukari sighed. "That's because you were jumping around like a little kid for the whole time..." She said. "Well, you look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan." Junpei said as he looked up from his crouching position, and tried to go a bit more down to see if he can see her down-under, but Yukari noticed and kicked him in the sides. "Well, I am still trying to catch my breath, to be honest..." Yukari said as she looked at me, while her foot was crushing Junpei's ribs. "Ow, ow, ow! Yuka-tan, I'm sorry!" Junpei screamed in pain, as Yukari sighed and let go of him.

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour. you'll become tired more easily."Mitsuru-senpai explained. "Don't worry though, you'll adapt to it." I nodded, and Mitsuru-senpai clasped her hands together and smiled. "Alright, you all did well today. Let's go back." We all moved out right after she said that, and Mitsuru-senpai stopped me when I was following them. Yukari gazed over to us when she stopped us. "...I'll need to talk to you for a bit. In private." Mitsuru-senpai said as she grabbed my arm. I nodded, and Yukari sighed and followed the crowd.

* * *

"Wow, nice room you have here..." I said as I stared at the magnificence of Mitsuru-senpai's room. Mitsuru-senpai smiled. "Thank you. You're the first person to visit this room during the Dark Hour actually." She said as she dripped some coffee from the coffee machine she had in front of her mirror. I looked around the place, and it was basically like a hotel room. The king size bed, marble plated bathroom with a bath, and to top it all off, a tone of expensive shit everywhere I put my eyes on. The cameras were also all turned off for some reason.

"I'm sorry to call you this late actually...You must be tired from the exploration just now." Mitsuru-senpai said as she laid down a cup of coffee in front of the table I was sitting on. "It's alright, I had to stay up anyway to study for the quiz tomorrow." I said, but really, I was lying, because I could just cheat like always. But obviously, I can't say that in front of the Student Council president. Mitsuru-senpai nodded as she looked pleased with my fake work habit. Sorry senpai, but a Trickster has to do its job somehow.

We both sipped on the coffee, and I was honestly surprised. This tasted like Sojiro's coffee, but even to a point where it was a bit better. "Wow...This coffee is really good!" I said with an excited expression. Mitsuru-senpai smiled. "This is a foreign import. For some reason, I spent more money on bringing it here rather than the coffee price itself." Mitsuru-senpai said as she took a sip. Wow...so Sojiro's coffee was almost as good as a foreign-import coffee...No wonder Haru likes his coffee the most.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something." Mitsuru-senpai said as she put down the coffee. "About Ikutsuki...No one even suspected him when all of us met him, but when you showed me the recording, you somehow don't seem surprised, but a bit...happy." Mitsuru-senpai said as she looked into my eyes. "And also the fact that you were already equipped with a persona when you came, an above knowledge of Tartarus, and most importantly, this." Mitsuru-senpai said as she held up a folder that had a red stamp of "confidential", and as she put it onto the table, the paper fell out of the folder, and it was my photo, but my photo when I was in elementary.

Wait...

Oh shit...

These are my official documents!

"w-Where did you get them?!" I asked her standing up. Mitsuru-senpai slammed the table and stood up also. "That is NOT important right now. This says you are still in elementary right now but look at you. In fact, the boy in the photo looks just like you." Mitsuru-senpai said as she held the papers. She then flipped through it and threw it on the table. "Look Ren...I'm not mad. I'm just very interested in your 'purpose'." Mitsuru-senpai said. I gulped. Did I seriously have to spit everything out for her...?

I continuously bit my nail in nervousness to what to do, and I finally made up my mind. This was going to pain me, but I had to do it.

"Mitsuru-senpai..." I said as I stood up and walked behind her. Mitsuru-senpai looked a bit startled, and when she was about to look back, I unsheathed my baton and slammed it against the back of her head.

"I'm sorry...But I can't let you know about this, and it's for your safety." I said as I clenched my baton in regret, but I had no choice. I picked up the official documents away from her. I picked her up and laid her on her bed, and brought up the bed sheets. I closed my eyes in pain in seeing Mitsuru-senpai wincing. "I'm sorry..." I said as I left her room and turned off the lights of the room.

As I closed the door to Mitsuru-senpai's room, and I looked down in fear of what will happen to me if she finds out and remembers what I did the next day. I trembled and shook as I stepped towards my room, and I made it in without fainting from a rush of blood to my head.

I threw the documents onto the table's drawers and locked it from the outside. I then threw myself on the bed, took off my glasses, and hoped for the best.

* * *

"That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." The girl that was on the podium on stage said. "Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council. Please welcome the new president, Mitsuru Kirijo, from the class 3-D." The girl said. Mitsuru-senpai then walked up to the stage, with a slight trip on the way to the podium as she grabbed her head in pain, which only pained me more to look at, So I cringed and looked away.

"So, she did get elected. Well, I guess she is the most popular girl in school." Yukari said as she sighed. "Well, she is technically the leader of SEES after all, so its no surprise." I said as I continued looking down to avoid Mitsuru-senpai's eyes. Junpei looked at me worried. "You alright dude? You look a bit sick." Junpei asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just a bit of a headache. I'm pretty sure it'll go away soon." I said as I laid back on the chair.

Mitsuru-senpai continued to speak on the podium, and I was extremely surprised the fact that she can still give such an amazing speech in this kind of state. After she was finished, she grasped her head one more time, and at that point, I just stood up and asked the teacher if I can go to the bathroom. "h-Hey, you alright?!" Yukari asked because I was in a hassle. I looked at her, looked away and ran straight towards the doors. "Geez...He sure is acting a bit weird today..." Yukari said as she sighed.

* * *

As I ran towards the bathroom, I was hustling and my breath was getting thicker. I stopped midway and huffed, got on the floor and took off my glasses. I leaned against the wall that had a window on top of it, and I just sat there. I sat there thinking about what I did yesterday. What if I just let her know who I am? It's not like there's any reason why she shouldn't know what I'm doing. But...I didn't want to get her in trouble. Especially if it leads up to her accidentally finding the handbook.

I continued staring at a blank wall and continued to do so until the bell rang. I could hear the student's footsteps coming from the floor below, and I stood up until someone else grabbed my shoulders and I flinched back in shock. It was no one else other than Mitsuru-senpai.

"y-You're alive..." Okay, bad move. I continued to shake and sweat started to drip down my curly hair, and my glasses started to fog up a little. "I-I'm...I..." I continued mumbling, a tear was brought down from my face.

I then heard a sigh coming from Mitsuru-senpai, and she grabbed my entire face with both her hands. "Look, Ren...I'm sorry." Mitsuru-senpai said. Wait...what?

"I got suspicious of you, but I never thought you'd be that shocked to the point you would knock me out." Mitsuru-senpai said as she looked down and smiled bitterly. I continued to be silent because I didn't know what to respond with. She sighed, and grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eye. I was shocked to see her this close, and I gulped. "Look, I know you're hesitant to tell me, so you don't have to. During that time I crossed the line and even looked at stole your official documents. I know you are a person with no evil intentions, and I realized that when you took the recording straight to me but no one else and didn't make Ikusuki notice." Mitsuru-senpai said as she was looking a bit red. "You don't need to tell me your secrets. In fact, if it's going to help us, then you have full right to its privacy." Mitsuru-senpai said.

"Well, you have to go to class now, don't you?" Mitsuru-senpai said as she smiled. I slowly picked my head up and nodded. "Well, then we should-" Before she finished her sentence, I hugged her from the back and Mitsuru-senpai yelped in surprise, then she covered her mouth to pretend she didn't yelp. "w-What are you doing-"

"Thank you." I said as I looked at her from the back, as I was hugging her from the back. Mitsuru-senpai looked a bit hesitant at first but then smiled back. "Anything for you." Mitsuru-senpai said as she grabbed my hand from the front.

"What..." A voice from the back said. I let go and we both look back. "...are you doing?!" It was Yukari. I somehow feel like this is going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT: I combined both chapters to increase length. I hope this makes it better. Don't forget to write what you like and don't like about this chapter. Have fun.

* * *

"What are you doing...?" Yukari asked again. We both froze in one spot. Mitsuru-senpai looked a bit nervous for the first time, and I tried to think of a way to get past her, and I did.

"I was only helping Mitsuru-senpai ge through her problem. Nothing big." I said comfortably with a smile towards Mitsuru-senpai. Mitsuru-senpai jerked a bit, but then played along with my trick. "Yes, I was only getting some help from Ren-"

"You were back hugging Mitsuru-senpai...care to explain how that happened?" Yukari asked with a annoyed face. "w-Wait. Can I ask you a question first?" I said. Yukari looked away. "...Fine."

"Do you follow me everyday...?" I asked her as I neared close to Yukari. I looked back, and Mitsuru-senpai raised her eyebrows. Then I looked in front, and of course, Yukari was red as a beet. I smirked, and made my next move.

"I've recently realized that someone was following me alot...after class when I get back to the dorm I always had this weird feeling that something or someone was following me...And I realized who it was from this." I said as I got a ripped piece of pink cloth from my pockets. Yukari flinced in shock. "w-Wha-"

"I knew this was from your pink cardigan because the day before I saw that your cardigan had a ripped part on the edge of it. It was probably from last time when I was running away from the supposed 'stalker' at the subway station, and the 'stalker's part of clothing was ripped on the way out of the subway lane." I said as I shook the pink cloth in front of her. Yukari was shaking at this point. And I was thinking about pulling back, but Yukari grabbed my entire head and moved it straight towards her face.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? I DID IT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" Yukari screamed in front of my face, and my glasses were fogged up because of the heat that came out of her mouth. Yukari then let go of me, and started talking again, without letting me even have a proper reaction.

"Ever since the day you saved me from that shadow, I always looked at you because you were basically my hero, and I fell for you. I didn't know how to approach you, so the only way I knew of was to follow you around and observe what you do and don't do." Yukari said, as Mitsuru-senpai watched from the back with her head down a bit.

"And then in Tartarus...you were with Mitsuru-senpai..." Yukari said as she gritted her teeth. "...And you were touching her..." Yukari looked extremely shook now, and I had to do something.

I thought of one, but it might be a bit risky, but the bell just rang so I had to go to class somehow.

"Yukari...How about this?" I said as I cupped my hand on her cheeks. Somehow, Yukari turned more red then just now.

I took off my glasses, and I kissed her cheeks.

She then made a bunch of mumbling sounds, and like that, she fainted as her nose started bleeding. I looked down on her, and bowed with apology.

"I'm so sorry Yukari...But that might be your first and your last from me..." I said as I picked her up with both of my arms and looked at Mitsuru-senpai. "Can you please excuse me from this period if possible? I have some...business to take care of." I said as I looked at Mitsuru-senpai. She nodded, and we both went our way.

* * *

It took me a while to do this, but I made her piggy back on my back. Because if I carried her like this all the way there, the people passing by are going to look at me weird (although the fact that she's with me like this is already weird).

We arrived at the nurses office but the nurse wasn't there, so I opened up a free spot at one of the beds, and laid Yukari on it as gently as possible. I put her head down first, then her torso, and then her legs. I brought a blanket to Yukari so she doesn't catch a cold, and grabbed a few wet tissues to clean her face that was covered in her nose bleed. But she still had this expression of being pretty happy, so I was a bit pleased that I did make her smile.

But seeing how I was excused from this period, and no one is in the nurse's office except for Yukari and I, I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. I had to think about this, because I just knocked out another girl so I can get out of a bad situation. And this time, Mitsuru-senpai was even watching.

I sighed, and told myself that next time I would try to get out of a situation without knocking out another girl.

I then looked out the window outside, and it was so bright it felt like my eyes were burning through the lens. I looked away in order to protect my vision. I looked around, and realized there still was no sign of the nurse. One can only wonder what the nurse is doing at a time like this...

I then resorted to using my phone because there was absolutely nothing to do at a place like a nurse's office, where you're surrounded by something that can kill you if you use it wrong. I opened my flip phone, and seeing how I was only starting to get used to this, I was actually starting to have fun on this ancient piece of technology. In fact, it brought back a lot of nostalgia looking at old stuff that was popular during this time.

Speaking of nostalgia, I started to wonder what myself during this time was doing... According to the documents Mitsuru-senpai supposedly got, I was still a elementary school student, and I was living in the same place as I always was. If I ever get a holiday I feel like visiting it someday, but I somehow feel like that's going to be a bit risky.

I put my phone back into my pocket and groaned in boredom. This was so boring, I wish timed flied all the way to the Dark Hour so I can slash and hack those shadows again. Unable to withstand from this boredom I had, stood up, and laid next to the bed that was next to the one Yukari was knocked out on, took off my glasses, and slept.

* * *

I was awakened by a hand that was probably the nurse's, and I didn't exactly know who it was because I didn't have my glasses on. I put it on and it was actually not the nurse, but Mitsuru-senpai. "Oh…Morning." I said. Mitsuru-senpai sighed. "It would be a good 'afternoon'." She said as she looked at her phone and I quickly looked at mine. Wait…did I just-

"You slept through the entire school day." Mitsuru-senpai said. I gulped in nervousness of what she's going to do next. "I'll have to punish you for this." She sat next to me on the bed, and brought her hand up to my face, and I prepared for the worst.

But she instead neared her face more closer to mine, and I was confused at this point. "w-What is the punishment?" I asked, blushing. Mitsuru-senpai smiled, grabbed my glasses, and stood back up.

"I'll be talking this for the rest of the day." She said as she started to walk out of the classroom. I flinched and jumped towards her. "w-Wait! I can't see anything without that!" I said as I tried to go towards her, but I crashed into a wall instead. I heard Mitsuru-senpai giggle, and I saw my vision disappear in the distance. "See you back in the dorm, Amamiya-kun." She said as she faded into the distance of my vision.

Well, crap. First, I need to find my way back to the bed, and grab my belongings, and possibly call for help. Since no one said anything during what happened just now, I presume that no one else is here. And the time was probably around the early afternoon (maybe 3 or 4), so I might have enough time. I crawled towards the nearest bed to me, and I tried to climb it at first, but failed to do so, which resulted me falling straight on my ass. "Ow…" I said as I scratched my butt. I sat there in defeat, and just just stared at the top of the room for a good amount time, until I decided I have to escape this place somehow.

I first thought of calling someone. Although I might not be able to see things from far away, I could slightly see my phone screen if I squint a little. I searched through my pocket, and instead of my phone, I find a piece of paper. I squint to look at the text written, and it read: "I have also taken you phone. I want to see you by 8:00 today. Good luck."

Okay, I didn't know Mitsuru-senpai was the kind of person to play tricks like this, but this is going a bit overboard right now. But since she's not here, I said all the bad words I could think of from the top of my head, banged the floor with my fists in anger, and sat back at the wall of the nurse's office. I stood up and sighed, and tried to think of another way.

Maybe ask for help in the hallway? No, that's just ridiculous. What if they bring me somewhere weird like the back alleyway? Perhaps try to…wait, there's no one in here, right? I checked the beds to make sure, and no one was here, in fact, I think Yukari left also. I walked around in thought what to do, then banged my head against the wall, then sat back against the wall again. I sighed in defeat, and closed my eyes as I tried to sleep in for the day.

"Um…hello?" A muffled voice from outside the door said as I also heard a knock. I opened my eyes and lifted my head in hope. I immediately stood up and ran towards the door, only to lose balance and losing the control of my entire body.

Then at that moment, the door just slid open, only for me to collide with the person in front of the door. As I obviously lost my balance, I fell towards the person, and the person, supposedly a girl, yelped and I braced for impact.

But I managed to hold myself by stretching out both of my arms towards the floor, which gave a lot of pain to the joints on my arm, but I managed to not crash into the person completely.

But then I realized the position that we were in was a bit…Awkward. Between both of my arms was the head of the girl who was blushing with no doubt, and our faces were no more closer than probably a few inches. I stood up as smoothly I can, and the girl still lay there, unable to move from the embarrassment.

"So um…Nice weather, right?" I said as I scratched my cheeks. The girl stood back up, still blushing. "h-Here!" The girl said as she gave both her hands towards me, with what it seems like to be…my glasses. I really wanted to hug her if I could, but this didn't seem like to be the proper situation. "Um…Thanks. Sorry, what's your name again?" The girl winced, and then opened her mouth.

"Fuuka. Fuuka Yamagishi." The girl said. She had short teal hair which was a bit unusual, and she still wore the school uniform, but it looks a bit different compare to the normal ones the girls wear. She acted all embarrassed and stuff, which made her look extra cute. I'm starting to think at least half the people I know doesn't even wear their uniform correctly. Then the girl looked around and checked her time on the phone, and realized she was a bit late. "u-Um, sorry! I have to go now!" She waved back at me, still blushing, and I waved back, and put on my glasses. I have to buy her lunch someday. Maybe even tomorrow. Mitsuru-senpai on the other hand…God, I can't even do anything to her cause she's the goddamn Student Council President! I violently scratched my head in annoyance, and walked outside of school.

* * *

The next day went like a breeze. I did my classes as usual, and went back to the dorm. As I stepped into the dorm, I remembered something. I opened the hand book, and realized that today was a special day, because today is the first day where the full-moon rises. At least when I paid attention to it.

I told Mitsuru-senpai about it, and she nodded and gathered the group members to the control room. "We're here!" Yukari said as she crashed into the door. "Where's that thing? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei cheerfully said as he walked into the control room.

"We found another one, and it seems like this one is pretty big also." Akihiko-senpai said. "Ren here first detected it." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I actually felt pleased because it felt good being complimented like this. "The shadow is in the monorail station, and it has the ability to control machines. So therefore, if we enter the monorail, it will attempt to kill us by making the monorail run into another monorail in the opposite direction." I explained.

"So here's the plan. The shadow is going to wait for us in the monorail, but we will hold our positions until the shadow itself will come out to fight us, so we don't get killed by any incoming monorails." I said as I pointed my finger upwards. "Also, another important thing. Do. Not. Kill. The. Shadows." I said. Everyone looked extremely dumbfounded, and I shook my head. "The shadows will eventually fade away into this, the device that's in my hands right now." I said as I held up a medium sized circular object.

"What is that?" Junpei asked as he pointed to it.

I snickered. "Clueless as usual, Junpei." Junpei cringed after I said that. "Come on, dude! Give me a break!" He exclaimed. I smiled, and started to explain what this is. "Well, this is…"

* * *

"…a substitute to killing those shadows." Igor explained. I titled my head in confusion. "What? You can keep shadows?" I asked Igor. Elizabeth then took over, and began explaining what it does. "The shadows, when they turn weak, will have a will to submit to the strongest one that has attacked them." Elizabeth explained. "And possibly, that is you, the Wild-card." She said as she grabbed the device from Igor's desk, and handed it to me.

"And the power gathered from this will get you to great lengths." Elizabeth said. I grabbed it, and Elizabeth smiled. That sounded like this power was going to be gathered up to defeat a huge god at the end.

So this means…I'm saving the world again, huh….

* * *

"So that's how it works…" Junpei said as he fidgeted around with it. I sighed. "But only I can capture the shadows, because the shadows don't just come in cheap. They'll recognize that I'm in possession of this equipment, and it'll get extra hard to weaken them at first." I explained. "So…this is like pokemon but with shadows?" Junpei asked. I shook my head a little at first, but I nodded in agreement at the end.

"Alright, I think it's time now. Let's go." Akihiko-senpai said. Mitsuru-senpai grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked. "You haven't fully healed yet. You're not going to the field until you're cleared by the doctor." Akihiko-senpai sighed, and sat back at the chair in front of the control room screens. "…I'll try to give you guys support if I can also."

* * *

"So this is it huh..." I said as we were waiting for the shadow in front of the station, and it finally appeared in front of us when black liquid started to form around the front entrance of the station. As a test, I used cleave once. It received damage, but just like what I thought, it realized that I had that device on me, so it instinctively got more stronger in all aspects. But this was just bread and butter for me...

"Arsene...Black Viper!" I said as I grabbed onto my mask and a bunch of black viper heads broke through the floor and mauled the shadow, and the shadow screamed pain, which I popped a can of coke to. "Dude...Are you seriously drinking coke during combat?" Junpei asked. I let go of my drink and burped lightly. "URP. Yeah, of course. A man's got to drink. Arsene!" Arsene continued to hack and slash the shadow, until I noticed that the shadow was getting drained of its life pretty fast. I made Arsene halt. It stopped slashing the shadow, and I threw the can of coke away, and got that device out. As soon as I got it out, it started glowing yellow, and the shadow also glowed yellow light everywhere on its body, and it soon turned into a human form. It was now lying down on the floor, and I went over to observe it, and so did Yukari and Junpei.

Upon close inspection, it was a Shadow version of Fuuka. It was sitting there, just shaking and panicking. "Um...Uh..." So this is what a Shadow self is...something that the actual self wants to deny but can't because it's a part of them they don't want others to know...

It's a good thing I read up on Fuuka's profile the day I got help from her. If getting her approval will let me run things smoothly, then I'll do anything for it.

"I-I'm a shadow...t-t-The true self...a-And anyone that says anything about me is always right and I'll never be able to refute it!" Shadow Fuuka said. Her appearance was all similar, with her special school uniform still on, but her eyes were glowing golden yellow. She looked more shy and embarrassed than the normal Fuuka, and I only sighed and began my work.

"So, how're your parents?" I asked. Shadow Fuuka flinched. "t-They're-"

"Jerks? Pricks? Adults who don't listen to anything you say and only expect academic success from you? Isn't that what you think?" I confronted her. She shook her head violently. "n-NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I THINK OF MY PARENTS!" I know she's a shadow, but this one just pisses me off...

I slapped her in the face hard and Shadow Fuuka got on the floor. "You know who I hate the most? The ones that try to trick themselves to trick others! That's what you're doing right now!" Yukari tried to help her up, but Junpei stopped her. "Let him finish. I don't know, but I've got a good feelin' about this one." Yukari slightly nodded, with no choice but to only watch.

"s-See! This is what happens when I try to say something! It always turns out wrong, and nothing works out for me in the end! I'm just a puppet to my parent's happiness!" Okay, this bitch of a Shadow is starting to piss me off. I kicked Shadow Fuuka straight in the stomach with my foot, and she got on the floor with both her hands on the ground, and starting gasping for breath. She looked up with at me with a half closed eye. I went down, and picked up her chin. Her eyes were facing the sides, she looked like she was about to cry, and I sighed.

"But really, do you think your parents are doing this only for their happiness?" Shadow Fuuka suddenly stopped forcing her tears, and looked me straight in the eye. "Look, I know how you feel. Parents that make you feel down and stuff..." I said as I recalled back to time when they put me with Sojiro and never contacted me once.

"But still, I loved them, you know why?" Shadow Fuuka shook her head in denial. I sighed more. "Cause they're my parents, stupid. There's no damn reason why you should hate you parents as long as they don't try to kill you physically." I said. Yukari and Junpei seemed to have their heads down after I said that, probably because they weren't in a anymore of a different situation. I held out my device now, and Shadow Fuuka flinched, but I grabbed her shoulders to comfort her. "It's for your own good. Trust me on this. Please." I said. Shadow Fuuka took a bit of time to think, as she put her head down for a good amount for 30 seconds, until she picked herself up. "I-I'm r-ready." She said as she had a brave look on her face, and her golden eye was looking as determined as ever. I patted her head in compliment. "Atta girl." I said, as Shadow Fuuka blushed.

I grabbed the device and flipped it open, only for Shadow Fuuka to start turning into golden dust and the golden dust started to get attracted inside my device. As her body was fading away, she waved and said one more thing: " _Remember to talk to me at school tomorrow!"_ I nodded, smiled, and waved back. And as soon as she said that, her form disappeared completely into golden dust, and as the device finished gathering the dust, it closed by itself. I looked down, and clenched the device. " _This is only the beginning."_ I said to myself as I got back to Yukari and Junpei.

* * *

"Dude, you killed it out there man! You could totally replace our school's current counselor!" Junpei said as he got his arms over my back. I slightly nodded, then a motorbike came over the entrance of the Monorail. I got into my battle stance, and so did Yukari and Junpei. The biker took off its helmet, and it was Mitsuru-senpai. "You did well out there Ren. You seemed to talk pretty well too." Mitsuru-senpai said as she flew her hair across her face. "m-Mitsuru-senpai?!" Yukari gasped. "Woah...cool!" Junpei said as he neared the motorbike. I was just shocked, nothing big.

"So...Um...What brings you and your motorbike here?" I asked. She smiled. "Well, as you know, I have two extra seats here. I was thinking I could give you guys a free ride as a rewards from beating this Shadow." Mitsuru-senpai said as she threw two helmets at me and Yukari. "h-Hey! How about me?!" Junpei said as we put on our helmets. "You'll just have to walk back home, Iori. I'm pretty sure a big bossy man like you can easily beat one or two shadows, can't you?" Mitsuru-senpai said as she turned on the motorbike again. Yukari and I both hopped on, Yukari on the attached passenger side, and I was behind Mitsuru-senpai. "You two ready?" She said. We both nodded in excitement. Junpei was already gone. "He's probably going to get lost anyway. Let's go!" Mitsuru-senpai said as we accelerated forward.

* * *

The next day, it was all pretty good. The school breakfast was actually nice for once, and I didn't have to go to the bathroom for more than one time. The classes were actually pretty good too, because Ekoda didn't spew weird crap at us, and I actually answered question asked.

After class, I told Junpei and Yukari to go back to the dorm early, and Junpei nodded, while Yukari looked like she knew what I was going to do, and looked a bit annoyed. "You're going to pick up another girl again, aren't you?" Yukari said as she pointed a finger at me. I shook my head. "No, have to talk to someone I need to. Remember yesterday?" I said as I raised one finger. Junpei brought up his head. "Oh! That Shadow right? Yeah, since she told you to talk to her, I guess you should talk to her, even if that was just her Shadow." Junpei said as he sipped on his can of orange juice. I had a bit of time to think about what kind of manufacturer puts orange juice in aluminium cans, but I let it go eventually.

"Well, we'll be going then. Hey Yuka-tan! Let's go get some burgers!" Junpei said as he tried to cross arms with Yukari, and Yukari elbowed him in the sides. "Fine. But you're paying." Yukari said. Junpei groaned and in pain, and both of them left a minute later. I turned around, and no one was in the classroom now, as it was afterschool on a friday. I sat on one of the chairs, and put my head up. This is something that I'm probably going to do everyday now, but the fact that I need to save the world again...It's just mind-boggling. Once wasn't enough, and I'm doing it again. I think to myself, and I just had to read up on the handbook about this shit...this is probably the longest I've ever held on to a book.

"Um...Is Ren-kun here?" A voice said from outside. I stood up. "No one's here, Fuuka. You can come in." I said, as the doors then slid open, and Fuuka stepped in to the classroom, and looked around. She checked if there were anyone around, and she jumped towards me and hugged me right away, with her head on my chest. She was sobbing and tears were dropping from her eyes, and I was shocked to see this. "d-Did something happen?" I asked her hesitantly. She looked up, and she was smiling while tears dropped from her face.

"I-I'm just so happy..." Fuuka said under her breath. I shook. "I had a dream where you saved me, and made me happy...And when I woke up my parents finally accepted me...I-I'm just so..overwhelmed! This is a miracle! Thank you!" Fuuka said. Wait, so killing her shadow also triggered a change of heart in her parents also? How did this even work? Fuuka then shoved her head into my chest with a bit of force, and she did it a bit to hard and I coughed a little. She flinched back and checked me. "a-Are you okay?!" Fuuka said as she gasped. I continued coughing, and I had a thumbs up on her. She giggled a little, and when I finally stopped coughing, I started talking again.

"Oh, and uh...I wanted to thank you for the other day. You know, for the glasses?" I said as I crossed my arms. She nodded. "It's no big deal. It was lying around the front of the nurse's office, so I expected it to belong to someone in the room." Fuuka said as she giggled. "But you know...you did look a bit funny when you were blind." She said as she giggled and laughed. I groaned. "Oh come on..." I said as I fixed my glasses.

"Hey, how about I treat you to a cup of coffee, you know, as a sign of thanks?" I asked her as I put out my hand. She thought about it, and then she grabbed my hand (a bit too forcefully), and we both walked out of the classroom.

As we walked out of the classroom, some passing students started to murmur as passed by them. "Wow, so Fuuka's going out with that new guy?" "So Fuuka-chan finally has a boyfriend..." "How did someone like Fuuka go out with a boy like Ren? She's so out of his league!" The murmurs continued, and Fuuka clasped onto my hand suddenly and grabbed it hard as the girls began glaring at her. I looked at Fuuka and put my hand on her face. "Don't worry. Just go with the flow." I said as she nodded, and we continued out of the door through the unpleasant stares of the students.

* * *

We walked into the mall and I looked for a nearby cafe. "Hm...Chagall Cafe...Is that place any good, Fuuka?" I asked her. She tilted her head slightly. "I'm not sure...Sorry, I don't drink coffee as often so I'm very inexperienced with things like Cafes."

"It's alright. I guess trying just one cup of coffee wouldn't exactly hurt either." I said put my arm around her. "Well, shall we get going?" Fuuka nodded cheerfully, and we both stepped in to the cafe.

"Would you like a seat?" One of the maids in the cafe asked. I nodded. "2 people please. And two cups of coffee. Espresso." I said as I put two fingers up. The maid nodded, and went to the counter.

We both took our seats and Fuuka looked around. She looked a bit confused and unsure of what to do, and I started up a conversation. "So, what do you like to do?" I asked. Fuuka looked a bit hesitant. "I-I'm not good at normal girl stuff...But I'm really good in engineering!" Fuuka said as she looked down. I rubbed my chin in surprise. Wow, engineering huh? So that's why her parents were so pushy...

"That's pretty cool, actually. Electrical I suppose?" I asked. Fuuka nodded. "I followed what my father did back when I was young, and now I'm here. I do get decent grades, but I was never able to figure out what they wanted. Until today." Fuuka said as she smiled. "I felt different this morning. I felt like I could do anything. I went up to my parents and told them how I felt, and they actually listened." Oh. So it wasn't a change of heart, it was just that Fuuka was brave enough to persuade them. You go girl.

"And now, they told me to follow my heart and go my way. They said they won't care if I do anything else. But since I've been set on engineering for so long, I don't think I can really change to anything else. So I'm still pursuing Electrical Engineering for my uni major." Fuuka said as she suddenly looked at the side of the window. "Is that...?" I looked at the same direction as Fuuka. There was a slight sign of pink behind the fountain, and when it's pink attire on a school uniform, there's only one person I have in mind.

I sighed, and sipped on my coffee. "d-Do you know who that is?" Fuuka asked. I put my coffee down and put my head on my hand, which was being supported by the table. "She's a...weird type. I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it." As I said that, I looked towards the fountain, and found Yukari's head popping out, and she noticed me. She immediately put her head back in, and disappeared somehow. I sipped on my coffee once again, and smiled. "This is some good coffee." I said. Fuuka nodded in response. "But probably won't be as good tasting as you." As soon as I said that, Fuuka turned extremely red and I shook my hand. "I-I'm just kidding!" I then started to fake laugh, and she soon turned back to her normal self and started laughing with me.

On second thought, maybe this wasn't going to be too bad.

* * *

"Senpai! I heard you're fully healed!" Yukari said cheerfully. We were all sitting on a 8 person table in the dorm and Junpei was sitting next to me, while Yukari stood, and Akihiko-senpai sat across from us. "I need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off for a whole month." Akihiko-senpai said as he twisted his arms. "Shouldn't you take it easy? You've just recovered so you don't want to injure your arm..." Yukari said, worried.

"No, I've wasted too much time already. Besides, we've already found another Persona user." Akihiko-senpai said. Junpei and Yukari looked surprised, as Junpei stood up from his seat, and Yukari slammed the table in surprise, while I was busy cleaning the lens of my glasses with my shirt.

"You're not at all surprise, dude...?" Junpei asked. I blew steam on my lens and wiped it clean. "Um...Is that girl Fuuka by any chance?" I said. Akihiko-senpai raised a eyebrow. "...How do you know this?" I shook my head. "Cause last time when we were fighting that Priestess shadow, it later turned into a shadow form of Fuuka. So I can only guess that she has to do something with a persona." I said as I bluffed a bit there, but they all took it. "Huh...never realized that." Junpei said as he rubbed the sides of his cap. Yukari sighed. "Of course you don't. You never realize anything, Stupei." She said, and Junpei groaned in the damage she inflicted on him. Akihiko-senpai laughed, but then got silent fast.

"Just like what Ren said, the new persona user is a girl. A junior, in fact. I also met her because she was in the same hospital as me." Akihiko-senpai said. "She seems to get sick really often, from what I heard." I said as I put my arms across the back of the chairs and stretched. "In fact, the only time I saw her in school was this week. I didn't see no teal haired girl before that." I said, as Akihiko-senpai stared at me weirdly. "...Anyways, she doesn't seem that cut for battle though. I even had a evoker made for her but..." Akihiko-senpai looked down in regret. "What?! Were just going to give up on her like that?" Junpei said, with a sheer amount of emphasis on his tone. "...I was going to give her some private lessons..." Junpei said, as his voice got more husky when he said that. Yukari and I both sighed, and jabbed him at his sides simultaneously. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

I walked down one of the hallways outside, and I found a girl that was bombed with makeup all over her face, and I realized who she was. She was that girl that apparently bullied Fuuka and took weird photos of her. I clench my hands into my fist, and gritted my teeth, but I had to let it go because I didn't want to create a time paradox where she dies.

As I walked past them, "Huh, that voice..." The girl said in front of her said. Voices? I didn't even say a word? "...Maki? Maki? Maki!" The brunette girl screamed. Maki was just standing there in silence, and didn't respond to a single thing. "MAKI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" The brunette was in hold of her now, and Maki finally woke up and flinched. "h-Huh? Yeah. What were we talking about?" The brunette sighed. "Geez, don't get me worked up like that, you know...Anyways..." I walked away from them now, seeing how Maki's going to be the next one. I sighed and turned back to look at her one last time. Then I turned back and walked into the indoor canteen.

"Yo! Over here!" Junpei waved as Yukari sighed. "Geez, keep it down! I know it's the canteen but this isn't your room either!" Yukari said as she jabbed Junpei at his sides again, and Junpei yelped. "Why's it always have to be me!" Junpei cried out, and I laughed as I took my seat. "Well, maybe it's your destiny. To get jabbed by Yukari for the eternity of your life." I said. Junpei flinched in the thought of that. "Dude...if that happens everyday, I'm not even going to make it to my thirties..." Junpei said. I nodded, and stood up. "Well, I'll go grab something. You guys can eat first." I said. "Already way ahead of ya, boss!" Junpei said as he laughed. I smiled, and went to the dispenser.

"Did you hear about that girl in 2-E?" "Yeah, they haven't got a single clue..." "It's bizarre, don't you think?" The girls next to me in the corner were talking about that Apathy Syndrome again. Last night, a girl went missing, and they found her this morning lying in front of the school gates. But obviously, she wasn't the same state as before. Apparently Yukari said she saw her yesterday on the way to practice, and she said she was fine until then. She's still unconscious, from what I heard. In fact, I'd hate to admit it, but there's a chance she might not even wake up...

I woke up at the sound of the dispenser bringing down my snack. I hastily crouched down, and grabbed it. The girls looked at me weird when I was doing that, but I ignored their sights and went back to the table.

* * *

"So, uh...You called me?" I said as I was standing in the student council room with Mitsuru-senpai. No one was here except for the two of us. The student council room was definitely something here at Gekkoukan High. They had more trophies, bigger space, and 3 more blackboards than the one at Shujin. This is nuts. This made me more curious of why she invited me here.

"Yes, sorry for the sudden call. But I am here to request something." Mitsuru-senpai said. I nodded. "Shoot." I said. Mitsuru-senpai opened her mouth, then stopped, then did the same thing, then started to repeat the things above. I'm starting to get worried about what she was going to say. Then she realized what she was doing, and she reddened. "u-Uhm...! c-Can you please explore the city with me?!" Mitsuru-senpai exclaimed in the room. Suddenly, awkward air filled the room, and for a solid 20 seconds, only wind coming from the open windows were heard from this room.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't do this. Plus, I could know more about her, and maybe even get to know her secrets and stuff for my social link...And maybe even make friends with her.

Friends...haven't said that for a while. I wonder how my friends over there would be doing right now...

"I-I'm sorry for this outrageous request, it's just..!" My thought process was interrupted by Mitsuru-senpai's exclamation. Okay, now that I realized, Mitsuru-senpai was freaking out a bit now, and I need to make her calm down. "It's alright. Plus, you know I've only arrived here a few weeks ago, right? So it'll be a good learning experience for both of us." I said, as I flipped out my phone and put it on silent, so no one else bothers me during this (especially Junpei, when he calls me just to tell weird stories. He calls me so much, it got me wondering, does that guy even look at his phone bill?!)

"Alright, let's get going then, shall we?" I said, and Mitsuru-senpai nodded. We both headed out the door, and as we walked through the hallways, students started murmuring a bunch of stuff. "Last time he was with that girl from 2-E...And now he's with the Student Council President?" "He's got some moves..." "Shh! If she hears you you might get one of her executions!" The murmurs continued until we reached the front gates of the school. Mitsuru-senpai only snickered at the murmurs, and she had the full right to because these guys wouldn't even be able to put a single scratch on her even if they wanted.

* * *

As we got to the Ramen shop called Hagakure at the Iwatodai strip mall, and I sat on one side of the table and Mitsuru-senpai sat on the other side. We both ordered normal Shoyu ramen, mine with extra noodles, and as we waited, we began to talk about a bunch of stuff. How I lived, who my friends are at school, and how the teachers are.

"You know, that Ekoda guy is really weird..." I said as I cringed in thought of Ekoda's face in my head. "Did he cause any trouble for the school as of recent?" I asked. Mitsuru-senpai shook her head. "Not that I know of. He's a very weird teacher, but he hasn't done anything weird to anything or anyone." Mitsuru-senpai said. "Yeah...I guess I'll have to deal with him for the rest of the school year then..." I said as I looked down in fear of what weird shit he might throw at us next class. He always claims that the Japanese teens have lost love for their homeland because we wanted to go overseas for the school field trip, and that bitch seems to be full of himself, rather than caring about the students.

As I continued my rage against Ekoda, a bowl of Shoyu ramen was in front of me in no time. I stared at the steam that was coming out of the bowl, and gulped. My appetite was hitting a all-time high, and I grabbed the chopsticks from the side, and dug in. As I was eating, Mitsuru-senpai looked around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. "Psst...Ren." She said as she nudged me slightly. I stopped eating midway and looked at her, with noodles still in my mouth.

"Please tell me what the customs here are. Are there any customs that I have to follow here...?" Mitsuru-senpai asked, looking a bit uneasy. I thought about it for a bit. Customs? What kind of customs would a Ramen shop have? I thought about what everyone does in a Ramen shop, and I think I do have one in mind...

"Make a lot of noise." I said. People slurped noodles like mad all the time, so why not? Mitsuru-senpai looked a bit hesitant. "Make a lot of noise?!" She said in disbelief. She thought about it for a bit, and decided to trust me. God, I hope this doesn't turn out bad in any way. "Bon appetit!" She said as she began to dig in. She continued to slurp and it looked like she was really enjoying her ramen. I smiled, as she was taking it in pretty well.

"Hm...This taste is quite interesting..." Mitsuru-senpai said as she stopped eating for a bit. I stopped eating to listen to her. "I thought it tasted strange at first, but as I continued to eat, I realized it had a subtle charm to it." She said, as she stared at the bowl of ramen in wonder. "...It's quite delicious." She said, with a smile on her face. "Pardon me, chef..." Mitsuru-senpai said as she stood up from her chair. The chef noticed and walked over to our table. "...Chef? You talking to me?" THe man said. "The ramen tastes wonderful. It's been awhile since I complimented a chef." Mitsuru-senpai said. The chef looked a bit embarrassed. "w-Well, thank you...I've never actually had a person say that to me before..." The chef said. As we looked at the chef acting all awkward and stuff, and we both laughed. "Well, you guys just became my favorite customers. I might give you a bit of service next time you come. But only if you say that again!" The chef said.

"We sure will." I said, with a smile. Mitsuru-senpai put down some cash into the table, and we left. "Let's see...20,000 YEN!? WHAT THE HELL?!" The chef said in disbelief.

* * *

We both returned to the dorms, as Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko-senpai was waiting for us. Akihiko-senpai realized I was with Mitsuru-senpai half the day, and he began glaring at me. I looked away, trying to avoid his vicious gaze.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the student message board?" Junpei asked. Messege boards? This really is 2009, isn't it? Oh right, those were still relevant back then when Facebook or Twitter were still irrelevant in Japan...

"You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate?" Junpei continued. Mitsuru-senpai and I sat at one of the chairs, as I sat next to Yukari, and she flinched a bit in shock, and Mitsuru-senpai sat next to Junpei. "Well, there's a rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story." Junpei said. Yukari looked a bit scared. "c-Come on! Nobody believes those stuff-" She was cut off as I blew air into her ear, and she yelped in shock. "h-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She said as she covered both her ears. I laughed. "You seem to be pretty scared of ghosts. So I thought I might just play a bit of a trick, you know." I said, as I also her Junpei giggle. "...Gah! You idiots!"

"So, what is this ghost story about?" Mitsuru-senpai said as she crossed both her arms. Yukari turned back in shock. "Wha- It's probably all made up! So why bother?" Yukari said as she slammed both her hands onto the table. I also rubbed my chin in interest. According to the handbook-

Wait, where is my handbook?

I dug into my school bag as deep as I can, and there weren't any signs of the book. I looked around in worry, and the members of SEES were starting to look at me. "Uhm...Are you alright, Ren?" Yukari said. I was starting to sweat now. "Uh...I think I'll take a break for today. You guys cool with that, right?" I said as I pointed not to my room, but the door outside. "Um...Sure. Take it easy for a bit." Akihiko-senpai said. "Right. Thanks!" I said as I rushed outside the door of the dorm.

* * *

I first ran to the mall, where the entrance to the velvet room is. I grabbed my key and opened it, and I broke through the door and huffed. Igor looked a bit surprised, and Elizabeth was looking down for some reason. "...Elizabeth, did you take my handbook?" I asked her, still huffing. She continued to deny me. I walked towards her and confronted her. "DID YOU TAKE MY GODDAMN HANDBOOK!" Right after I screamed in front of her, she shoved me straight to the floor and pinned me down with one of her persona's spells. "My dear guest, I would like to inform you about something..." She said. I tried to break free from the hold, but it was no use.

"...Fine. You win. Tell me why you took away one of the most important things that I have right now." I said as I looked away. She dug through the bag she had on her side, and took out the book.

"...The handbook!" I said as I tried to grab it, but the holds were getting me on the floor tight. "No, my dear guest. This is not the kind of book you think it is." She said as she flipped through the pages. "I see...so this is a book that tells about the future." She said, intrigued. "...And also kills you internally as you read through each page." She said. I flinched. "What?!"

"Yes, my dear guest. As what I can see from the bookmarks, if you continued to read to the section where you go to Yakushima, you would have died in about a week." Elizabeth said as she skimmed through carefully, and closed it, possibly because she didn't want to die from a book either. I looked down in shock. This book was helping me, while it was also killing me from the inside...

"My dear guest...It is now up to you." She said as she handed me a blue lighter and the handbook. "I have tried many spells against it, but nothing will damage it, even megidolaon." She said. I took myself back in shock. Even megidolaon couldn't destroy it? What was this made of, vibranium?

"Here, let me set you free." She said as she swiped her hand over the air, and I was freed from the tight grip. As I stood up and fixed my glasses, she then shoved the lighter and the handbook against my nose. "...Geez, fine, fine! I'll do it." I said as I swiped the lighter and the book from her hands. I clicked the lighter, and the flames roared from it. Literally. This was no ordinary lighter, from what I presume. I then got it closer to the book, and as it touched the edge of the book, the entire book caught on fire and I immediately dropped it in surprise. The book then starting flipping out, and shaking on the floor. The flames then slowly disappeared, and it was only black ashes.

I sat back at the view of the handbook's fate. It was only black ashes, and I shook and sighed at what I was looking at right now. I crawled towards it, and put my hands on the ashes. I put both of my hands on it, and slowly shook my hands around the ashes, as my palms started to turn black from the ashes. I looked up, and Elizabeth was looking away. She bent down to her knees, and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I know how you feel...But this was needed to be done." Elizabeth said. I looked into her golden eye. "...I know. If it's something for this world, then I'll have to do it." I said, as I wiped away my tears and stood up. "Sorry for disturbing you guys for this late. I'll make my leave now." I said as I walked towards the door. I opened it, and I was back at the mall. I stared at the moon, and took a deep sigh. I tried to rethink some of the pages from the book, but nothing came to mind my, except for only one thing:

"If death does not exist in that world, then it will always be with someone else." I said out loud. And my prime object right now was to find this person who has death inside them, while helping SEES along the way.

"Oh wait...Shit, I forgot something at the gym lockers!" I said to myself as I remembered that I forgot my entire gym uniform and deodorant in the lockers. I quickly made my way outside the exit of the mall.

* * *

As Ren began to fade away into the distance, a black figure was hiding behind the fountain. "So he's that bitch that's keep getting in my way..." A voice said from behind the fountain. The voice smiled, and giggled. "I'll play along with your game...If you don't die midway, that is." The voice laughed, and screamed.

* * *

smack77721: The real question is ren can conquer aegis ? xD Do not worry, take your time in your studies, good luck and have a good day.

A: Well, I haven't got around yo Yakushima yet, but I think Ren will have a bit of trouble trying to communicate with her. And thanks for the worry, I'll do good on my studies, thanks.

Zuskato Zyus: Okay, Ren is NOT blind, the glasses he wears are fake.

A: Oh...Um...well, shit. I beg you to believe for this story at least that he wears real glasses.

Metal Vile: The P5 crew fought Yaldabaoth, not Nyarlathotep... and briefly skimming the rest has me hesitant to continue. Why does he need a book that tells him how to solve every situation? Is this just some kind of weird, character-replacement power-trip/fantasy?

A: First, thanks for pointing out the mistake. Second, I guess you were fond more of the crew as a whole rather than Ren himself only. Don't worry, I'll try to fit some of them in later on (only if it doesn't cause major plot holes). Third, the book is gone now due to popular demand. I guess I stretched it out a bit too much on that. Fourth, Yes, if you read the description of the story.

Greggreg: cool of you to comsider reviews. nice job incorperating p5 mehcanics into p3, very interesting.

A: Thanks my dude. You comment every time I upload a chapter, and I can't thank you enough. Keep it up with your things also. I'll try to add more P5 mechanics into this later.

I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint too much people. Sorry guys, its just that studies have taken over several hours of the days now. But I will still try to update it every week ASAP.

Shiranai Atsune : Oh yes! So he takes his place rather be alongside him, eh? Aww, and he's kinda all alone... I miss the rest of the Phantom Thieves already!

A: Yeah, I kinda feel the same...Plus it's going to be extremely difficult trying to add them in at this point, so one person? I don't know. But more than one is going to be a bit of a trouble for the plot.

Greggreg: was rereading this and something bothered me.. Can we remove the cheat book that Akira has? Its kinda akward when your protagonist knows whats gonna happen in the story. If luke already knew that darth vader was his father it would make it less impactfull. Let Akira be surrpirsed. im fine if you tone it down but dont have him already predict major plot points.

A: Yeah, I kind of realized it also...Maybe I'll try to tone it down a little, or just make something happen to the book later on in the story, I guess.

Greggreg: I really like it! can you consider writing more of it?

Kamen Rider Rogue: I like it. Please continue!

smack77721: I liked your story, I hope this story continues. I wish you luck and thanks for cheering me the day

Guest: OHHHB AUTHER!? How can u make such an excellent chapter

A: Thanks for the words of kindness my dudes. I'll keep it up, and try to write more in the future. While you have the time, check out my other fanfic, Persona: Crossing pathes, where Yu and Minako team up, also with Aigis and Fuuka along the way.

Anyways, this is Edward, and peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran towards the school gates and almost tripped on the school gate entrance. "Ow...my foot..." I stepped in the school's front doors, and everything was dark, literally. I looked around for light, but then realized its almost 11 at night, so I pulled out my phone and used the screen as a flashlight. "Suck on that, darkness." I said as I smirked. It worked well, except for the fact that since the screen timeout is every 30 seconds, I had to press something to prevent it from going out.

"God dammit...not again?!" I said as the screen went out, and I constantly tapped on the buttons. After a 10 second mini-session of wild button mashing, the screen finally turned back on, but with a dimmer light for some reason. I sighed, and continued my journey through the dark hallways.

Then I heard something crack. I turned back and looked around, as I waved my phone screen around, but nothing was there. I nodded my head slantwise. I continued walking and then another crack. I immediately turned around, and I turned around so fast, that my glasses titled midway. I fixed my glasses, then looked in front. Nothing was there again. I shook a bit, and then continued.

"Jesus...I thought this school didn't have any wooden floors...wait." I realized what I just said. I put my phone screen below, and the floors are all marbles. Then I put it to the walls next to me, and the walls were also not made of wood. I stopped for a second, and thought about it. So that crack wasn't from a floor or a wall, it was from a person...

I then thought to myself one thing. I'm being stalked right now. I then ran and ran, so fast that I didn't even care there weren't any light. And as soon as I realized, I heard another fast foot coming behind me, and I tried to run faster. "Fuck! Who the hell are you?!" I shouted as I huffed. Right after I said that, like as if god played with my fate, I tripped and fell on something, and landed on my face.

"Fuck...that hurt..." I said to myself. I stopped and turned around, and a light was coming towards me. I quickly tired to stand back up, but the light caught me, and it was a person completely cloaked in black, and was holding a baseball bat. "w-Wait! What do you want from me?!" I screamed as I crawled on my knees in fear. I saw the cloaked person's smile behind the flashlight, and he held his baseball bat high into the air.

"...For you to stop this journey." As he said that, I flinched in shock, in the realization of that if he's talking about 'that' journey, but soon enough, he swung his bat across my head, and I was knocked out right in that moment. The last thing I saw was him dropping the bat, tying me on the back, and possibly carrying me somewhere that's probably going to kill me.

* * *

"Heh...never thought a wild card would go down this easily. Looks like you'll never live up to the expectations kiddo." The cloaked man said as he finished carrying him to the gym. He then set Ren onto the lockers, next to the teal-haired girl, Fuuka. She was sleeping like a child while Ren had a partial amount of his glasses broken due to the bat that was swung across his head. The cloaked figure laid Ren next to Fuuka, and Fuuka unconsciously rested her head on Ren's shoulders.

"Aw...so sweet." The cloaked man said. The man then proceeded to kick Ren in the stomach, and Ren groaned in pain, while still unconscious. The man smiled. "It's a good thing you're together, because then I get to kill two birds with one stone." The man said as he examined Ren's pockets, and took out his baton and gun, and also took out the device he used to capture the shadow with last time. The man examined the object, and threw it across his face and sighed. "Carrying a useless piece of metal around is only adding weight to your supplies, kid..." The man said as he stood back up and stretched. "Well, time for me to go. Have fun trying to escape this place!" The man said as he walked away. He then turned back and smiled. "...Maybe if you do, we'll see eachother again."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes in pain and agony. I grunted and as I tried to stand up, I grabbed the back of my head and fell back onto the walls. As I rested my back against the wall, another person ran towards me from the distance. I stood up right away and got into my battle stance. But then I realized I had no weapon on me. "I'm fucked..." I said to myself as I closed my eyes. Then, the figure jumped on me and made me fall on my back. I looked up to see who it was, and it was no other than Fuuka.

"REN-KUN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Fuuka said as she had tears rolling down her eyes. Wow... I never thought she cared so much about me. But she was getting out of control a bit, and I had to reassure her now. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." I said as I sat up straight on to the floor. She was still tearing up, and I gently patted her head. I looked around, and as I expected, it was the dark hour. And we were inside Tartarus. Great, just fucking great. Who could have done this anyway?!

"b-But, you had blood marks on the side of your head...a-and your glasses..." She said as she got close to me and examined my glasses. I realized also, and took off my glasses and checked. The left lens was completely shattered, as well as the frame. The grasped it hard in anger, but I put it back on, so I don't damage it further because of my rage.

"I'm sorry..." She said. I looked at her as I took out my phone. "Sorry for what? You literally have nothing to be sorry for." I said as I tried to check the time. Of course, since it was the dark hour, no electronics worked. I sighed in irritation, and threw my phone back into my pocket. I then looked at Fuuka, who genuinely looked worried for her life. I went towards her, and grabbed both of her shoulder with both of my hands, and made her look at me straight in the eye.

"Okay, listen up. None of this is your fault. And you're not going to die here. And neither am I." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, and I found blood on my palms. "...Maybe. Just maybe." I said. Fuuka sighed. "It's alright...there's nothing we can do right now, can we?" She said as she gave a worried smile. I nodded. "I could summon my persona, but I have to save it as much as possible, because we don't know how long it would take for my friends to come rescue us." I said, as she tilted her head a bit. "Persona? What's that?" She asked.

I let go of her shoulders, looked at her, and realized she didn't know anything at all about this. "Well, persona is your other counterpart. But it can be attained only if you accept yourself and your...um...Okay, I don't know how to explain this too well. It's just a part of yourself that can do a lot of cool shit. That's pretty much it." I said. Fuuka giggled. "That sounds like your kind of definition. It fits you Ren-kun." Fuuka said as she smiled. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, and when I saw my hand, I found more blood on my palms. Fuuka gasped and grabbed my hand. "a-Are you alright?!" She said as she rubbed my palms and examined the blood. I was shocked initially, but I nodded. "I'm alright. Just a bit dizzy, that's all." I said.

Fuuka looked up. "That's not alright! You're dizzy because you're losing blood fast right now!" She said as she looked around the place. "What are you looking for?" I asked her, as I laid back against the wall. "Something to cover up the blood leakage." Fuuka said, as she looked determined to fix me. She continued searching the place, until she came up with nothing. She sat back down in defeat, and looked down in despair. "I-I'm sorry..." She said. I shook my head. "No, its completely fine...Ugh..." I said, but I grabbed the back of my head, and nearly collapsing to the floor. Fuuka grabbed me before I hit the floor. She then sat there in thought, and nodded to herself.

"Ren-kun, can you please look away for a second?" Fuuka said. I tilted my head, and nodded soon after. I faced the wall, while I heard Fuuka struggling to pull out something. I heard sounds of cloth touching each other, and soon later, she tapped me on the shoulders. I turned back, and there was a perfect piece of tied teal-colored cloth in front of my eyes. I sat there still for a solid second, and wondered where she got that from. I then looked at he arms, and the teal turtleneck she was wearing behind her school uniform was missing a left side.

"Sorry...it took a while to cut the sides of my turtleneck..." She said as she started to wrap the cloth around my head. I sighed. "Sorry I had to make you ruin your clothing for this..." I said as I looked down. Fuuka waved her hands in denial. "No, no! It's completely fine! If it's for keeping you alive and by my side..." She said as her voice got quieter as she said more. This got a bit awkward quickly. We both sat there in silence for a bit, both unsure of what to say after that, and when Fuuka finished tying the cloth, she clapped her hands in joy. "Geez, I never thought you'd be this happy..." I said as I rubbed my hands around the cloth that was tied around my head.

"No...It just makes me happy that you're fine. Plus, it was all thanks to my turtleneck!" She said as she grabbed her turtleneck by the arms. I snickered. "Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but thanks." I said. Fuuka nodded in joy. "Yeah!" She said as she gave such a warm and cute smile, I had to blush at this at least once.

"Well, let's get...resting, I guess?" I said, because there was literally nothing else for us to do other than wait for the rescue. Fuuka nodded. We both sat back against the walls of Tartarus, and began to talk about anything that we can think of.

* * *

After we talked, laughed, cried, and any other kind of emotions that can be evoked through a conversation, both of us were pretty tired. Fuuka was sliding her eyelids constantly up and down, and I was doing something similar. I yawned, and she also did. We both realized the unison that we were having, and laughed. "Man, you just had to follow me, didn't you!" I said as I nudged her sides gently, and she yelped. "n-No! It was definitely not coincidental-Wait! I can sense something!" She said as she stood up. I immediately stood up with her. She began walking around for a bit, and she grabbed my arms and pulled me to a nearby wall. "It's not a monster this time...It's a human!" She whispered to my ears. I nodded, and kept a dead silence in the area that we were in.

"Dude...? Are ya' here?" A voice said. I realized who that voice belonged to. "Hey...If you're here, you can just come out, you know?" Another voice said. At this point, I was pretty positive who these people were. "Junpei! Akihiko-senpai!" I said as I came out of the wall and pulled Fuuka along with me. Junpei looked shocked. "w-Wait, were you with her for the whole time?!" Junpei said. I nodded. "She had to patch me up also, because I was leaking blood from my head..." I said as I rubbed the sides of my head. Akihiko-senpai looked amused. "Wow...so you guys were here for the whole time then?" He said. I titled in confusion. "Whole time? It's only been a few hours...?" I said.

Akihiko-senpai sighed. "It's been a few days Ren. We had to proceed the plan without you, because you went missing during our first meeting." He said as he checked his pockets for something, and his hand came out with a Evoker. "Here, hang on to this. We've read up on about you, and I still believe you have the potential." Akihiko-senpai said. Fuuka gasped in shock. "b-But, this is...!" She said as she stared at the Evoker in shock. "Think of it as a lucky charm. It's not really a gun." He said as she handed it towards Fuuka, and Fuuka took it with both her hands.

"Alright, let's get outta here!" Akihiko-senpai said as he rushed towards the left side of the room. We all followed him. As we were going down the stairs, and I looked towards the window, and realized it was the full-moon. "Wait...full-moon? Then that means...!" I said as I stopped. "Wait! Is Yukari and the others here too?!" I asked Akihiko-senpai. He nodded. "Yeah. You want to contact them by any chance?" He asked. I nodded back. He gave me the comms, and I began talking. "Mitsuru-senpai! Are you still there?" I screamed into the comms. "Be...car...eful..." The comms were getting distorted, and I completely lost her soon later. "Mitsuru-senpai? Mitsuru-senpai! Dammit! Guys, lets rendezvous to the entrance! Mitsuru-senpai is under attack!" I said, as everyone around me nodded in agreement.

* * *

As we both arrived, two huge shadows were in front of us. Mitsuru-senpai's motorcycle was completely destroyed, and Yukari was on the floor. I looked around for Mitsuru-senpai, and she was being held by one of the large shadows. "Mitsuru!" Akihiko-senpai shouted. Both shadows turned to face us, and they didn't look that pleased that we were here.

And then, to make the matters worse, another figure stepped in from the entrance. We all thought it was a enemy shadow at first, but then realized it was just a student. In fact, it was Natsuki, the girl who was bullying Fuuka everyday at school. She was walking slowly towards us, and when she was at least 3 meters away from us, she collapsed on her knees and dropped her head towards the floor. I quickly ran towards her, and kneeled in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" I screamed. She then looked up slowly towards me. "I...I wanted to tell Fuuka...I'm sorry..."

"Well save it for later, because we got a shit ton of problems right now!" I said as I grabbed her and carried her in a bridal carry, and laid her next to Junpei. "Take care of her, alright?" I told Junpei. He nodded, and I went back to Fuuka, shoved my hands into her pocket, and took out the Evoker.

"You want me to do it for you, or do you want to do it yourself?" I told her as I pointed her gun towards her head. She shook her head, and grabbed the Evoker away from my hands. "I-I'll do it!" She said as she put the gun towards the side of her head. She then slowly pulled her finger down the trigger, and as it made a glass shattering sound, her persona appeared right before my eyes. "Lucia..." Fuuka said, as she was standing inside the spherical ball inside of her persona. The shadows screeched, and Mitsuru-senpai was let go off from the grips of the Arcana Emperor. Akihiko-senpai ran towards her and carried her back to a safe spot.

"...I can see..." Fuuka said. We all heard it, but it sounded a bit unnatural. "Is that the voice...?" Mitsuru-senpai said. "I..I can sense these monster's weaknesses, somehow..." Fuuka said. "For real?!" Junpei said in disbelief. Akihiko-senpai smirked. "...Just as I thought." He said. "Mitsuru, let her take your place." He said as he looked at Mitsuru-senpai. She nodded in response. "I get it now. Yamagishi, can you assist the others?"

"I'll do my best!" She exclaimed. The shadows came closer to us, and we all got into our fighting stance "Stay back Mitsuru! We'll take care of this..." Akihiko-senpai said. We all stepped in front of the two giant shadows, and we heard Fuuka's voice in our heads. "I'll try to find the weaknesses of the enemies. Just let me know when." She said. "Got it." I told her. "Arsene! Garu!" I said as it hit a gust of wind against the Arcana Emperor. The shadow fell back onto its back, and Fuuka contacted us once more. "You found the enemy's weakness! It's wind attacks for the Arcana Emperor!" She said. "Well, looks like today's my lucky day then!" I said, as I grabbed my mask and summoned Arsene once again. "Arsene! Sonic punch!" I said towards Arsene, as it struck against the Arcana Empress. It fell back just like the other shadow, and Fuuka exclaimed in joy. "Enemy is down once again! You're on a roll, Ren-kun!" She said. I scratched my head in embarrassment. Junpei then smiled and looked at both me and Akihiko-senpai.

"Here's our chance! Let's get em!" He said. Oh, an all out attack...! I've been waiting for this! "Alright, let's do this!" I said as we all charged against the two large shadows. We slashed and hacked for good amount of time, until we all got out of it and went back to our normal positions. Junpei then gave the Arcana Empress a nice slash attack, and gave it a nice damage count, and he then pulled out his Evoker and summoned his persona. "Hermes! Cleave!" He said, as his persona then slashed the Arcana Empress, and it was getting tired at this point. "That enemy seems to be getting quite weaker..." Fuuka said. Right on point.

"Alright, we'll leave that shadow be for now! Let's get the other one!" I said. Akihiko-senpai then pulled out his Evoker, but Junpei jumped in with his before, and summoned his persona. "Hermes! Agi!" Hermes then threw a fireball at the Arcana Emperor, and the shadow fell, and also got weak like the Arcana Empress.

"Please tell me he didn't take that...Alright!" I said as I pulled out the device and flipped it open. The device then glowed gold once again, and the two large shadows began glowing gold also. It both then turned into a human form, and the Arcana Emperor was...Akihiko-senpai. Akihiko-senpai looked shocked at what he was seeing, as he was technically looking at himself, but with golden eyes.

The Arcana Empress also did the same thing, but then it turned into Mitsuru-senpai. Mitsuru-senpai looked down, as she now realized that she'll have to admit to things she wouldn't want to.

Akihiko-senpai stepped towards his own shadow. "So...you're the part of me that I don't want to admit, huh..." He mumbled. The shadow snickered. "Not much coming from a underachiever like you." The shadow version of him said. Akihiko-senpai snapped. "What was that?!" He said as he grabbed his own shadow by the neck. The shadow laughed. "You're acting all strong and stuff, but what's the point if you're sister Miki already dead anyway? You're 'immense strength' can't bring your sister back to life from the fire, you know that right?" The shadow version of himself said. Akihiko-senpai gritted his teeth. "I know...but that's the reason why I'm training hard like this is to prevent something like that from happening again...You understand, don't you?" Akihiko-senpai said as he put his hands on its shoulders. The shadow looked down, looking a bit sad, then looked up. "s-Shut up! I'm not doing this for anyone else! I only want to gain strength so I can show everyone that I'm the strongest-"

"Shut up! I know you're denying this, but deep inside, I know you trust me. You're me after all, and I am you. And you still have the pain of losing your sister. " Akihiko-senpai said as he hugged his shadow. His shadow began to shake, and tears dropped from his face. "Hey, I thought you said you were strong. Are you seriously sure you're my shadow?" Akihiko-senpai said as he sniffled also. "y-You're also sniffling, you idiot." His shadow said. Akihiko-senpai laughed. "Well, I guess that makes us both equals then. If not already." Akihiko-senpai said. His shadow began to accept his fate, and began to fade away into golden dust, and into my device. "Farewell, Akihiko. And remember, for Miki." The shadow said as he faded away completely. Akihiko-senpai cleared his tears and looked up into the sky.

"For Miki." As a small tear dropped from Akihiko-senpai's eyes.

* * *

As Akihiko-senpai's shadow was cleared, I went over to Mitsuru-senpai, who was still talking to her own shadow, and no one was around her.

"I told the others to stay away because...well..." She was hesitant. I smiled. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell anyone else. As long as you accept that part of yourself, then you're already good." I explained. She smiled. "Thank you, Ren. We would've never got this far without you." She said. "I first had doubts about you, but when you treated me to that Ramen shop...I realized who you truly were, and you really did care for your teammates also." Mitsuru-senpai said, as she put one hand on my shoulders. "Therefore, I want to invite you to another 'date', as the general public calls it." She said, with no hesitation. Everyone around us heard her say that, and Akihiko-senpai looked shock, while Yukari was blowing up in internal rage because she was taking me away from her, Junpei was whistling as if he didn't notice anything, and Fuuka sighed as she looked at Mitsuru-senpai in envy.

"u-Um...This isn't what it looks like-" Mitsuru-senpai cut me off when I was about to clear thing up. "Oh? I thought when a schoolboy and a schoolgirl meet together in a appointment, it is called a date, isn't it?" She said. I shook my head. "No, it's just called a appointment, Mitsuru-senpai. Plus, we're not in a relationship." I said. When I said that Mitsuru-senpai looked down a bit, and the other girls smiled internally. "o-Oh...I'm sorry, I guess I took it a bit too far..." She said. I shook my head again. "No, it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Even you, Mitsuru-senpai." I said. She snickered. "Well, I guess I'm not exactly the perfect type now, aren't I?" She said. We both laughed.

I then turned back to Fuuka, and she was taking care of Natsuki. Natsuki was still in a state of shock, and she was knocked out for a bit. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked her. Fuuka nodded. "Yes, I think she'll be just fine when she wakes up the next morning." Fuuka said as she continued to rub her head to comfort her. She seems to be asleep, from what I'm seeing. I look around, and I noticed that the coast is clear. "Well, I think its time to go now guys." I said. Junpei nodded, and when we were about to leave, he stopped and asked me something.

"Where did you get the cloth from anyway?" He asked. "Fuuka had to rip a part of her turtleneck. I even told her not to, but she said it's the only way to keep me alive." I said. Fuuka blushed a bit after I said that. "It's nothing...Although if I didn't have my turtleneck, I would've had to take off my pantyhose-" She stopped and covered her mouth, but it was too late. Everyone was staring at her, and all the girls in the area was blushing, and the boys were trying to look away somewhere else.

"o-Okay, let's go! We have a long day ahead of us!" I said. Everyone nodded hastily, and we all walked out of there as quickly as possible, to escape the heavy air that Fuuka created.

* * *

The next day, Fuuka was discharged from the hospital, and Akihiko-senpai told us that she'll be with us in the meeting, along with that chairman guy. Speaking of him, I need to get rid of him quick...And I can't do it alone.

As we sat at the chairs of the control room, Ikutsuki spoke up. "You're Fuuka Yamagishi, right?" He asked. Fuuka stood up from her chair and exclaimed. "Y-Yes!" Ikutsuki laughed. "Relax, there's no need for you to be nervous. Why don't you have a seat?" He said. She nodded, and went back to her seat.

"Everyone, you did an excellent job uncovering the truth." He said. "I also wanted to let you know, that all three girls have regained consciousness." Fuuka sighed at that message. "What a relief..." She said under her breath. "From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave." Ikutsuki said. "They were attacked by the shadows near the gate, as the dark hour began...However, the facts became twisted because of rumors concerning a ghost story." Yukari sighed at that message. "I knew it wasn't a ghost from the beginning..." She said in relief. Fuuka looked down, and opened her mouth.

"It's all my fault..." She said. Yukari looked at her in disbelief. "...Are you kidding? You were the victim!" She exclaimed. "But I made people worry..." Fuuka said. I stood up from my chair and walked in front of her. "I could've died if it wasn't for this." I said as I took out a blood-bathed teal cloth. She recognized what it was right away, and I smiled. "Plus, you have a special power now." I said. She looked up towards me. "...A speicla power?" She said. "Yeah, and guess what? You can be a huge help for us. Will you lend us your strength?" I said, as I reached out my hand towards her. "...Are you asking me to join you?" She said, with her eyes wide open. I nodded. "Of course. What does it look like, just wanting a random handshake from you?" I said. "You guys don't mind, right?" I asked the others. Mitsuru-senpai nodded, along with Akihiko-senpai, and Yukari smiled, and opened her mouth. "Sorry, Ren here is a bit bad at persuading people..." Yukari said as she scratched her head. "What? Come on!" I said. Yukari sighed. "Sometimes you're just like Junpei...But anyways, we're not trying to pressure you, so if you need some time to think about it-"

"I'll do it. I'll help you." Fuuka said as she stood from her chair once again. Yukari nodded. "If you join, you'll have to live here..." She said. Fuuka sighed. "That's fine...although I just made back my connection with my parents, I'm pretty sure they'd stay in contact with me even if I move here." Fuuka said. Mitsuru-senpai nodded. "We really appreciate you for doing this." She said as she stood up, and Fuuka finally shook my hand. We both smiled.

* * *

The next day was a pretty bright one. Ekoda was apparently reported in to the faculty office for the whole day for a suspected sexual harassment, and almost no one defended him. In fact, when announced it this morning, the entire class was laughing in joy, even herself.

It was lunch now and like always, the food tasted like shit. I could probably give it to that Shiba Inu in front of that Shrine...But I felt like it would be bad even for him...

I then realized it's time for the plan. To take that chairman guy down. I called up the entire group members to the roof top, and everyone except for Mitsuru-senpai looked confused as to why I called them up here. Mitsuru-senpai knew because I told her a few weeks ago already about the recording.

"Guys, I have something to share with you." I said as I brought out my recorder. "This is going to be risky, so if you don't want to join, feel free to leave. But I want you to know the truth, at least." I said. Everyone looked like they wanted to get out of this situation because they had something busy to do or something', but I pressed play and hoped for the best reaction

 _Yes...I know, they're going to start journeying into Tartarus now, so you might run into some problems now."_

 _"Yes, it is quite certain they will become a roadblock. But that does not mean you will stop supplying resources to us, isn't it?"_

 _*Laughter* "No, no, of course not! I would never in a thousand years cut supply to such amazing man!"_

 _"Then you shall be blessed with the offerings of the god himself later. I shall leave now."_

The recording stopped, and everyone looked at me in disbelief. Akihiko-senpai gritted his teeth, Junpei was cursing under his breath, Yukari was just looking down at the floor, Fuuka was biting her nails, and Mitsuru-senpai just looked determined to end his life right now, right here. "Okay, but first of all, everyone is in on this?" I asked. The entire gang nodded in unison. Junpei and Akihiko-senpai looked like they were about to clash his skull into pieces, and Fuuka looked like she was about to give a leg high kick (although she's a support class), Yukari looked like she could kill him right now if she knew where he was because she had her bow and arrow right now, and Mitsuru-senpai was...well, being herself, I guess.

As I noticed everyone was in on this, I clapped my hands together and spoke up. "Alright, so here's the plan." I said as I sat on one of the benches in the rooftop.

* * *

I stepped inside the control room, and Ikutsuki was there, obviously. He looked like as if he was just browsing porn and switched tabs when I came in, but I'm positive what he was looking at just now wasn't porn. "Ikutsuki-san, may I ask...what you were doing before I came in?" I asked as I leaned in closer towards him. He snickered. "Well, it was some site telling me all about the art of puns, and I've got to say, most of them are-"

"Maybe...not a 'revenge site' that is ran by a group called 'Strega'?" I poked. He reacted right away. "h-How did you know that?! I mean...Ahem. That is not the kind of site you should be going to, as a leader of SEES." He said. But it was too late. "You're expecting me to just completely ignore that reaction of yours? And plus, I'm not here to threaten you. I'm here to...well, help you." I said. Ikutsuki looked at me with a bright expression.

"w-Well, I don't't know what you're talking about." He said. I snickered. "Oh really? Well, I guess this recording wouldn't mean anything, then." I said as I brought out the recorder and played the file again. After the recording stopped, Ikutsuki was shaking. "a-Alright! You can help me transport the Evokers and other goods to Strega tomorrow midnight, got it?!" He said. I smiled.

"w-What's with that-" I cut him off. "Oh, this? Just a bit happy. You know, that my plan worked out." I said. Ikutsuki was sweating buckets at this point. "w-What's your big deal?!" He said, as he fell off his chair, trying to pull back away from me. I neared him, crouched down and faced him. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know of "the fall", and something else, you know. I'm just tryna help out my friends, you see." I said as I flicked his forehead hard. He yelped in pain. I stood up, and took out another recording from the other pocket, and stopped recording. Ikutsuki was dead silent now, and he looked like he was frozen in time.

"Why you look so frozen? Do you need to, 'chill out' for a sec?" I said as I snickered. Ikutsuki gave a nervous laugh, and I kicked him in the face. "Shut the fuck up. Guys, grab him." I said, as Junpei and Akihiko-senpai came out of the walls, and the rest of the girls came in through the door. "If you want to be called innocent, then you'll have to destroy two recordings from one of the hardest people to kill in the entire world, and also kill 5 key witnesses who are also in possession of a persona. So...good luck doing that." I said as Mitsuru-senpai began calling the person responsible for handling these kinds of crimes. Her father.

* * *

A few moments passed, and a bunch of black sedans gathered outside our dorm. We tied-up Ikutsuki on a chair, so he doesn't do any weird shit. Mitsuru-senpai was kicking and slapping him in the face for the last 30 minutes, and we had to stop her, because we needed this guy alive. Since the handbook was all burned up, I needed to gather intel again.

Soon later, a bunch of guys wearing black suits and sunglasses came in through the door, and every one of them bowed to Mitsuru-senpai, and she told them what to do. They first got the restraints off Ikutsuki, and he first resisted, then he was faced with a straight punch to the face, and then he got on the floor. I chuckled, and Mitsuru-senpai looked at him at rage, but tried to hold it back.

Before he was going to be transferred to the car, I asked Mitsuru-senpai if they can bring him to me for a bit. She nodded, and told the guys in black to bring him to me for a moment. He came towards me, with both of his arms on two guy's grip. He was looking down, and I slapped him straight in the face, and raised his head with my fingers. "Okay, listen here, you apocalypse loving glasses freak. I'm going to ask you a question. And answer it well, because if you don't, then this might be the last thing you hear before you die." I said, as I looked him straight in the eye. He looked dead scared, and I could see it in his eyes.

"Who the hell are 'Strega'?" I asked. He looked hesitant at first, and I gave no time for him to pull off an useless act, and punched him straight in the nose. "I said, who the hell, are Strega?" I said one more time. "p-Please! I'm sorry! Just let me think about it!" He said. I grabbed his hair and pulled his entire head up. "You need to think about this shit? Don't you talk with these guys everyday before midnight?" I said, with a smile of a murderer. Everyone in the room was freaked out a bit, even Mitsuru-senpai. I chuckled, and raised my fists in the air. "w-Wait! Fine, I'll tell you!" Ikutsuki cried out, as his glasses were half broken at this point. I put my fist down, and put my hand on his shoulders. "Good, good. Now, tell me everything." I said. He flinched initially, but if he moves another inch of his body, I was about to rip his muscles and bones apart.

"t-These people are running businesses on the revenge website!" He said. "They are also persona users, and they're roaming around the streets every Dark Hour, looking for the target that their client asked for!" He said, now looking a bit teary. "a-And...they might be coming for you next..." He said. I faced him right after he said that. "...Did you put my name in there?" I asked him. He shook his head, and as we all knew this was a lie, I kicked him in the stomach, and he kneeled on the floor, while the two men around him were still holding him by both of his arms.

"Fine, then I guess we'll have more work on our shoulders, thanks to you." I said. At this point, everyone in the room was stepping back at least a few inches away now. I smiled, and Ikutsuki was trembling in fear.

"Take him away. That's all I needed to know." I told the men who were holding him. They nodded, and Ikutsuki was dragged outside, as his legs were practically dead at this point from the shock I gave him. I looked at my phone, and the screen didn't turn on for some reason. But I looked at my own reflection, and I realized my eyes were glowing red. "What the fuck...?" I said. I clenched my head in confusion, but like a total lie, the redness from my eye soon faded away.

I looked around where I was, and everybody looked shocked. Fuuka was trembling in fear, Junpei was looking down at the floor, so was Yukari, Akihiko-senpai faced his back against me, and Mitsuru-senpai was looking...a bit sad. "Guys..." I said as I looked down. "I-I'm sorry...I lost control..." I said. "It's just that...I can't take adult like Ikutsuki that well. I was framed by a guy as terrible as him before I came here, and I just didn't want you guys to suffer the pain that I went through." I said, as my voice got quieter now. Everyone was in the same position, until Fuuka stood tall and brave. "h-He's right! He didn't do it for bad intentions! So why should we be scared of our own friend?!" Fuuka said as she ran next to me, and grabbed me by my arm. When she said 'friend'... I was honestly crying on the inside. Mitsuru-senpai nodded. "Yamagishi is right. He was doing this for us, not for any other purpose. He didn't want us to go through the pain he did, and this was his way of doing it." Mitsuru-senpai said, as she stood next to me. I smiled warmly, and she flustered a little.

"y-Yeah, they're right! We wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for Ren!" Yukari said as she also got next to me. Junpei stared at Akihiko-senpai. "What?!" Akihiko-senpai said. Junpei smiled. "Come on, he's your friend too, isn't he?" Junpei teased, and Akihiko-senpai got a bit red. "o-Of course!" He said as he ran next to me also. Junpei smiled and followed. "Look dude, we won't get weird reactions from your interrogation method again, alright? Just remember to do it in a place where we can't see next time, because I don't want to see blood splatters on the dorm's living room." Junpei said as he chuckled. I chuckled also. "Point taken." I said, as I smiled.

"Alright, since we got rid of the villain here, why don't we go and celebrate by eating outside?" Junpei said. Mitsuru-senpai nodded. "Today is a great day for a celebration. And we'll give a toast to Ren also." She said as she smiled. Fuuka also smiled. "I dibs the spot next to Ren!" She said cheerfully. Junpei flinched. "w-What?! No fair!" He said. Yukari and Mitsuru-senpai sighed in unison, and both thought of the same thing. " _If only I was a bit more early..."_

"Alright, then let's go." I said as I headed out, and the other members of SEES soon followed. I'm going to make this work for sure. And if anyone gets in the way, I won't let them stop me. No, rather stop 'us'.

* * *

Well, here it is. Hopefully it didn't disappoint anyone this time. I'm planning to keep a word length of minimum 5K and maximum (if it is possible at first place) 9K-10K.

Onto the reviews then.

Greggreg: great way of handleing the spoiler book. i guess this book will be more to interprate than flat out saying plot points. one thing i want to ask cause it just occorded to me. is akira replacing the P3 protag or will they show up later?

A: Well, I hope my effort has gave you an interest into my fanfic. Yeah, the handbook didn't recieve too well, so I erased it completely. And the P5 protag is replaced, and I'm planning on adding other P5 characters later on if possible.

Zuskato Zyus: Eh, don't worry about it, I just hate it when people misunderstood that Ren's glasses are real, when they're really just fake.

A: Thanks. But hopefully I don't add more mistakes in the future. I need reviews like these to improve my fanfic.

Guest: If you add another phantom thief it should be Morgana or Ryuji. Btw another good chappie

A: Yeah, it would be one of them. But I'm trying not to limit my choices here. I'll see what happens in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was cheery, and they had the full right to. This was a day to celebrate, because one of the main foes within our group has been eliminated. We went to a pretty good restaurant that served extremely exquisite food, and they also served alcohol. That was a bad sign for me, because I didn't exactly drink, because I obviously wasn't the right age to. But Mitsuru-senpai actually let us for some reason, because she must've been that happy also.

When we arrived, we were all observing the marvel of this place, because this didn't look like a restaurant, it looked more like a art museum. Fuuka was looking around the top of the place, where several lines of red colored vines came down from the top, to the side of the walls, although it seemed like it was all painted and was made of plastic. Mitsuru-senpai was finding a table for us, and it seemed like everywhere she goes she gets this extreme amount of respect from whoever she talks to. I didn't really hate it, it was just that every time I saw her doing that, it always amazed me of how many people she has in her contacts.

Junpei was just fooling around with Akihiko-senpai. "Hey senpai, you still bring your protein shake here?" Junpei asked, probably already knowing the answer. Akihiko-senpai smiled, and took out a plastic bottle. Junpei groaned. "Is there any time that you're not drinking that thing?!" Junpei asked. Akihiko-senpai shrugged, and chugged his drink. "Junpei, protein is the best supplement to muscle growth. Plus, wouldn't you be the person that would be needing muscle growth the most? Whenever you fight, you look like a fiddlestick holding a katana!" Akihiko-senpai laughed. Junpei cringed. "Hey! I resent that!" He said as he pointed to himself with a thumb. I snickered in the distance.

Yukari was in the distance, observing some of walls that were filled with painting that belonged in the Louvre. I went over next to her and also looked at the painting. She flinched a little, because I literally ran towards her and appeared next to her stealthy, full Phantom Thief style. "Wow, Mitsuru-senpai sure knows her restaurants..." I said, rubbing my chin. "...But I'd rather go to a restaurant than the art museum..." I said. Yukari laughed. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she brought us here because this is the best place she knows...At least from what I think." Yukari said as she scratched her head.

"Wow, so you can say nice things about Mitsuru-senpai..." I said, as I was genuinely surprised. Yukari looked at me angrily. "Okay, look, I'm only doing this because today's a special day. Tomorrow it's all going to go back to normal, alright?!" She said, with a pissed off tone.

"Okay, never mind….Sorry about the fuss… I just… had some thoughts about my parents, you know…" She said quietly. I noticed that this was the prime chance to possibly improve my social link with her. I continued to listen in. "Whenever I feel extremely happy, there's always this one thing that gets me on my nerves. And it just keeps happening ever since the past few months…" Yukari said as she clenched her head in pain. I looked in worry. Then I remembered I had that dream last time about Yukari on the first day when I got here.

"Yukari…" I said. Yukari was looking away now, attempting to hide her tears. She must've had a real hard time with her parents, consider that even thinking about them makes her drop a tear…And to think she has to try to forget them everyday and every second of her life, just pains me…

"Yukari…you want to hear a story?" I said as I grabbed a chair nearby. Yukari looked at me as if she was telling me with her face "are-you-fucking-serious-right-now" to my own face. I sighed. "Look, its going to help both you and me. And I'll try to make it quick." I said. Yukari admitted defeat, then sat down next to me as she got a chair also.

"There was a girl I knew back then, her name was Yuri." I had to make up a name on the spot, but that wasn't what mattered right now. "She had a okay life, and her mother was happy too. Her dad was a amazing scientist, and was even scouted by one of the greatest companies in Japan." I said as I fixed my glasses. Yukari raised an eyebrow. "….Go on." She said. I nodded.

"One day, her father didn't make it back home. She waited for days, but he still didn't. But a week later, she would receive a message from the company that her father has been killed in a accident during the experiment." I said. Yukari's eyes were so wide open right now, its almost shocking. "She was sad and in despair, but she mostly, she was in a taste for revenge. Revenge against the company, for killing her dad."

"And the days would go on, as her mother would become a whore outside and date several men. Yuri didn't like this. She hated it in fact, because she was ignoring her constantly because of that." I said. I stood up from the chair now, and Yukari flinched for some reason. "The girl then decided to pay revenge on the best way possible: getting as close to the daughter of that company's group, and ending this once and for all." I said. I didn't even bother looking at Yukari anymore, and I faced her away from me.

"…But was her intentions really justified? No. How does Yuri know if her dad would even want that revenge at first place? What would he gain from it when he's already lying down on his grave?" I said. Yukari was looking down now, and she was thinking hard about something. I smiled when she wasn't looking. "Did she understand the context behind how he dies anyway? Or was she just being angry, and was trying to make excuses for what she tried to take revenge on?" I said. Yukari was…I'd rather not say. But either way, I had to do this, for her own sake.

"….Did she make the right decision joining SEES?" I said as I sat back on the chair. Yukari looked up in shock, and looked at me straight in the eye. I looked at her, and she was…crying. She was sobbing hard, and I went up to her face and wiped her tears with my fingers. "Its okay…its alright to cry when you realized you made a mistake…" I said. "Mistakes are the foundations of all successes, remember? If there's no mistakes, then you can't improve at first place. So let it all out now, and change after." I said as I finished wiping her tears. Although she was still sobbing, I let out a sigh of hope. I did what I could, and although I'm still in doubt of whether I did it properly or not, I-

"Hey….Thanks." Yukari cut my line of thought through those two words. "I kinda liked you only for what you did last time…but I think you're more than that now. I don't know why, but that story really got to me." She said, as she sat on the chair. So my words did get to her after all…I patted myself on the back internally, and I faced Yukari. "No problem. Just trying to look out for my…" I smiled.

"…Lover." I said playfully. Yukari held her self back. "w-What?! Are you insane?!" She said. I laughed. "Hey, you're the one that said that liked me, weren't you? Then why would you hate something like this?!" I asked, and Yukari turned red.

"And also, didn't you faint last time I kissed you?" I said, which basically hit the nail in the coffin for her. "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom…" Yukari said as she walked with her face down, banged a wall once, turned left and continued on her way. I cracked up when she rubbed her forehead in pain. Although she noticed it, she seemed to let it go this time. I made my way back to where I was before.

* * *

When I came back, I looked at Mitsuru-senpai. She was just done talking to the staff here, and she came up to me and hand-signalled me and the others to a table. We all followed her hand, and sat on the table. I sat on the end, and Fuuka sat next to me, while Junpei sat next to her, and across, it was Yukari, Mitsuru-senpai, and Akihiko-senpai.

The waiter came over to our table a few minutes later, and asked us what we'll order. I ordered a vongole spaghetti, the pasta with clam sauce with onions, tomatoes, oil and garlic. Fuuka was shaking her head in confusion of what to order, so I told her to order the same one as mine. She nodded and laid back on her chair. I also ordered her two sodas along with the spaghetti. Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari, who just came back from the bathroom, once again glared at Fuuka, and she flinched in surprise. I covered her eyes in attempt to protect her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you my princess." I said in a extremely bad impersonation of a medieval knight. She giggled, but the situation seemed to get worse from there.

"Amamiya, that is a breach of personal space. Do. not. touch. her." Mitsuru-senpai glared as she chugged on a entire cup of water to cool herself down. Yukari nodded in agreement, and I slowly but surely let go of her head. Fuuka sighed internally, knowing that she couldn't win against them, and laid back on her chair again. I sat back on the chair, and drank some water. I looked at Junpei, and he was still fooling around with Akihiko-senpai, and it looked like Akihiko-senpai could shoot himself in the head with a real gun this time, because of the amount of crap that Junpei is letting out of his mouth.

But sooner or later, the food came. They gave each of us our food, and it seemed like Akihiko-senpai forced Junpei to get some meat because of all that protein talk they had before. But Junpei didn't seem to hate it, because it was a pretty expensive meat after all. He also seemed to have ordered a pasta too, because "he was hungry like a pig", as he didn't eat lunch today. Yukari got her Aglio olio, and she clasped her hands together in joy. Mitsuru-senpai got her Marinara spaghetti, and had some red wine with her also. I guess she could drink because she's the right age, or she's just treated that great in this restaurant.

We started digging in, and Junpei was basically slurping on his pasta like ramen, and Akihiko-senpai pinched him on the sides to stop him. "Mmmrp! Ah! What the heck, snap?!" Junpei said as he was choking on the pasta, then cleared his throat. Akihiko-senpai sighed. "You really don't know the customs to this place, do you?" He said as he sighed. Others were just eating like usual, as Fuuka was struggling with her fork for some reason, and Yukari was just eating dully, as she was just eating as quietly as possible, and Mitsuru-senpai was eating like a queen, just her every move was elegant, and she would take a sip of her red wine every few seconds, while we were just drinking our sodas like broke-ass peasants.

We continued eating sliently, until everyone finished. We all put our untensils down, and drank the last bit of our drinks, and stood up. Mitsuru-senpai looked a bit weird, as she couldn't walk too straight, but I let it slide for now. "Hey Junpei, you know what time it is by any chance?" I asked him. He pulled out his phone and sighed. "It's nearly the dark hour. I think we should head home quickly. The sedans are still there, right, Mitsuru-senpai?" He asked. "y-Yes. They were on standby for the whole time over there." Mitsuru-senpai pointed, with a lot less energy then before for some reason. I shook off the doubt that she was drunk and we made our way into the sedans. Yukari and Fuuka were in one, Junpei and Akihiko-senpai in one, and….

…Mitsuru-senpai and I in one sedan. I don't know why, but I feel like this is not going to work out so well. I thought she was just acting just now, but it seems like my assumptions were correct… She is drunk. Like, really drunk. I only made assumptions because I only could see how she was acting, but now that were sitting literally a few inches away from each other, I now know that she almost reeks of alcohol. But she didn't look too unhappy either…in fact, I never seen her smile this much ever since I first met her. It's almost unusual. "Amamiya…May I ask you something?" She said, with a extremely red face, which were all from that red wine. I nodded hesitantly. "Uh….Sure. Shoot." I said. Mitsuru-senpai smiled mischievously and hugged me with all her might. I was shocked, but I couldn't break my grip from her, because she was holding on so tight. "…Would you go out with me if I asked?" She whispered to my ear. I shuddered. Okay, this is too sudden…!

But shit, what should I say? I can't just say no to this, can't I? But it's not like I can say yes to it either…

Wait. But she's drunk right now. She's not going to remember any of this when she wakes up the next morning, isn't she? So I'll just make her happy for now, and she'll probably forget all of it and reset to her normal self! Heh, a trickster finds a way once again. I smiled, and started my plan. "I would do anything for you, senpai." I said softly, as I rubbed her chin with my fingers. She giggled. "Oh my, what a lover you are, Amamiya." She said as she continued hugging me, and she then bit my ears. I slightly yelped, but then she took it a step further and started rubbing my chest. Okay, this is getting REALLY weird…

"Say, Amamiya. Did you ever have a girlfriend before?" She asked. Well, I did have…a lot. But I found out that wasn't such a good idea, through the hard way. And by that, I mean getting trampled and kicked by your multiple girlfriends. It ain't the harem route that you're really looking for, trust me. But this case…I'm not sure. I'll have to see what-

"You're taking too long. What are you even thinking? Don't you love me?" She asked. Well, for now I do. But if you would kindly stop this creeper act, I think we can have a more normal conversation-

"You're too tight right now. Here, let me loosen you up." I immediately flinched at that statement, and Mitsuru-senpai began taking off my jacket, and soon my shirt. I hesitated, but she groaned and won me over by strength. Crap, this is bad. But I can't do anything about her level of strength though…! Should I just let my self in?

Okay, I think I should just do that. YOLO is the right statement for this situation. I managed to somehow push Mitusru-senpai over, and I got on top of her. This is now or never, I thought to myself. "So, you like it rough, huh?" I said, as I stared into her red drunk face. "I'll turn you into a real woman tonight, then." I said. Mitsuru-senpai giggled. "I think that'll be perfect." I then smirked, pushed my head over to her's, and smacked my lips with her's also. We continued kissing, and we met each other's tongue, and our tongues started dancing with each other inside each of our mouths. As we pulled off from each other's mouth, a string of spit connect both of our lips. It was a bit disgusting, but Mitsuru-senpai cut it off with one finger and sucked it with one finger. Veeeeery passionately. I gulped and tried to turn away now. And I also kinda need a bottle of water to wash down the taste of wine in her mouth right now.

"Oh. So you think this is all over now, Amamiya? We just got started." Mitsuru-senpai said, as she clearly lost control of herself now. I try to stop her. "u-Um, senpai, I think that's enough for today. Don't you have a Student Council meeting tomorrow also-" She cut me off with a finger on my lips. "It's only us now. Nothing else matters." She said as she moved her fingers around my hair. "Mitsuru-senpai…" I mumbled under my breath. She's really lonely these days, isn't she? I wonder if it'll make it better if I pair her up with Akihiko-senpai. They both seem to connect pretty well, especially when it comes to things like the Dark Hour.

"Hey Mitsuru-senpai, what do you think of Akihiko-senpai?" I asked. She tilted her head, and her red hair swiped across her eyes, and she flicked it off with her hand like a cat. Her hair then continued to drop down constantly, and she was flicking it back also constantly. She looked like a cat that was playing with its feather toy. Honestly, she looked really cute, consider her extremely cold and dominant nature in school. But she then grabbed it and put her hair to the side, preventing it from happening anymore. I then dug through my pockets, hoping to find a rubber band or something. But instead of a rubber band, I found a piece of ribbon that was probably from the art class yesterday, where we had to make a bunch of patterns using different materials.

But a ribbon…on Mitsuru-senpai… I don't know if I'm ready for this yet. But she was practically getting pissed off at her own hair now, and considering the fact that she's drunk and really mad, those two combinations aren't going to work out well. I sighed, and I chose my fate. "Dammit…Why does my fate always toy me around where ever I go…?" I mumbled under my breath. Mitsuru-senpai was just sitting back now, with her hair all messy. "Hey snap, can you turn around for a moment?" I asked. She nodded weakly and turned her back to me. I was not experienced in this, but I remember Ann teaching me a few things about this during our journey through Mementos when she was really bored and decided to teach me a bunch of girl stuff. I listened because I was pretty damn bored during that time too.

Anyhow, I was doing it pretty damn well, because I was pretty good with my hands after all. That could mean a lot of different things, but let's get on with it for now. I finished the last touches, and her hair was tied back, and she looked like she was about to go out for a jog with her hair tied back like this. I tapped her shoulders and told her I've finished. She took out a mirror out of nowhere and checked her hair by turning her head side to side. She smiled and rubbed hair tied back hair. "Very nice, Amamiya. Where did you learn to do this?" She asked. "A friend thought me back then. She's not…here though…" I said. I said it like as if she died or something, which made Mitsuru-senpai look down on the floor. "o-Oh…I"m sorry." She said. I shook my head. "No, no. It's not like that. It's just…a bit complicated." I said. She's obviously not going to believe me if I try to explain to her why and how I got here, so I just naturally went silent. She sat back on the car seat, and we both waited until the car arrived at the dorm. I checked my phone for the time, and it was nearly the Dark Hour. I was about to nudge Mitsuru-senpai gently to remind her it's the Dark Hour soon, but right on time, the car arrived in front of the dorm.

We both went out of the car, and I had to help up Mitsuru-senpai because she couldn't get up properly by herself. She put her arms around my shoulders and balanced. As we neared the dorm, the others were waiting for us. Junpei and Akihiko-senpai looked a bit shocked to see Mitsuru-senpai like this, while Yukari's eyes were burning in flames, as she was staring at Mitsuru-senpai almost to a point where Yukari was getting pissed off, and Fuuka was just standing there, sighing. I felt sorry for both of them, but as of right now, I had no choice. I followed the others in the dorm, while I still felt Yukari's fiery stare even from the back.

I managed to get her up the stairs, and I really couldn't help it now. I'm getting extremely tired, and my legs and arms were starting to shake. I called for help. "Hey, Akihiko-senpai…Can you bring her to her room please?" I asked. He shuddered for a moment, and took her by his shoulders. "y-Yeah, sure. I'll take good care of her." He said as he looked at her. Mitsuru-senpai looked sad for some reason. I wonder why.

* * *

Soon after, I went back to my room, and as soon as I arrived, it turned into the Dark Hour. I saw the walls turn grey, and I thought now was the good time for some sleep. The food really hit the spot, and I get sleepy whenver I over eat. It wasn't a good thing, but I think its only natural to happen. I went into the bathroom, squirted some toothpaste into the toothbrush, and went over to the table and sat back, as I was watching the green moon outside the room of my dorm.

But I looked down, and saw a bunch of coffins, and….people? People in the Dark Hour. Huh. Maybe I should go talk to them-

*BANG!* A gunshot was heard outside the window I was looking at. Okay, I should REALLY talk to them now. I grabbed my gun, baton, opened the window and jumped outside and ran towards the three black figure, who was facing a beige-haired girl with blue eyes, and she was wearing a white top with blue jeans.

"You alright?" I asked the beige haired girl. She nodded shyly, and I faced the three dark figures who were covered under the night sky. "Now, who the hell shot the gun?!" I shouted. One of the dark figures came out, and it was a shirtless man who looked just like Jesus for some odd reason. I snickered. "What, so bread and wine wasn't enough, so you're looking out for human flesh now?" I joked. The man growled. "Such idioccy. The one and only god shall not be blessing you tonight." The man said as he shoved his hand into his pockets. He raised out a revolver, and I'm going to ready up now. My clothes turned into my Joker costume, and the shirtless man took a step back. "What?! What kind of weird sourcersy is this?!" He said as he continued to put me on a gunpoint. I snickered, as I raised my mask. "ARSENE!" I said. I summoned my persona, and the rest of the figures came out of the dark, possibly to help out the shirtless man. One was a person in a green jacket, with a wild blue cut hair, and a pair of glasses. The other girl looked had a long orange hair and has an outfit that made her look like a goth, and it was looking like it was from the middle ages.

"Well, look what we have here. Another persona user." The shirtless man said. I growled. "Just what in the hell do you want with this girl anyway?!" I exclaimed. I checked behind and made sure the girl is safe. "Hey, hide behind me, alright? You'll be okay if you're with me." I said as I comforted her. The girl slowly nodded and stood behind me. "I don't know who any of you guys are…but you're going to have blood around you when I finish you all off! Arlene! MEGIDOLAON!" I said. I'm going to kill them all in one blow. No more bullshit. Arsene roared and a huge ray of light surrounded them, and a ball of energy was all I last saw. I swiped my hair in victory, but… they were…still alive.

"What…?" The shirtless man said. Even he was surprised. The rest of his crew also seemed safe. What the fuck…is going on? I took a step back, and the girl was still there. There was a barrier surrounding them, and it was strong enough to even protect against one of my ultimate attacks. Okay, this is going to sound insane, but I had to try.

"Hey, do you have a persona?" I asked the beige haired girl. She looked confused, as I expected, and I sighed. I took out a spare Evoker that Mitsuru-senpai gave me, and I gave it to her. "This isn't going to kill you, but its only up to you to find out whether you have a persona or not." I told her, as I handed her the Evoker. She emotionlessly took it and put it against her head right away. The opposition was getting readied up, and I just used most of my SP on megidolaon. This is not looking good. I took out my gun and fired a couple of shots at them. "Ugh! You are quite the sharpshooter also, aren't you?" The shirtless man said. I bit my lips in anger, and then looked back at her.

She summoned her persona. Blue flames surrounded her, and her shrit and hair were flying everywhere as the blue flames whooshed around her in circles. She cringed in pain and mumbled something. "Per…so…na." She said. She was just getting started at this point. She picked her head up right away, still regaining the emotionless face, and pointed towards the crew in front of us. "Wait! But this is your first time, so your persona is too weak-"

"You…I don't like you." She said as she pointed her finger towards the crew in front of us. Okay, she just completely ignored what I just said. But I had to back her up then. "Thanatos. Virus Breath." Her persona roared and attack the crew. This time, they didn't have any shields, so it dealt them a plenty amount of damage. In fact, she made one of them knocked out. This is nuts.

"y-You…!" The shirtless man said, as he was observing the damages she gave to all three of them. They all were in fear of losing their lives now, and the man took one shot towards her. But I jumped in front of her and took the shot. "FUCK….!" I said in pain. The girl was looking down at me as I was dripping with blood now. I looked at her urgently and she flinched a little at my facial expression. "You…! You can finish this, right?" I said. She slowly nodded, and I smiled. "Of course you can. Just do it before I die of blood loss." I said. And I also gave her my gun. "This might come in handy. Just don't get it mixed up with your Evoker. Or else you might get in to some unforeseen consequences." I said, as I now started to heal myself by using some ointments. She was still having a poker face, and I couldn't bear but be surprised at this. And what was her persona again? Thanatos? Which arcana even is that? But cutting my line of thought, she began attacking with her persona once again. "Thanatos. Ghastly wall." She said as she looked back at me after. She was worried. She just didn't show it on her facial expression. "I'm fine, thanks." I said as I finished using all the ointment. I stood up, and looked at the view that was in front of me. It was a bloodbath, but…the corpses were gone. I can't even say corpses, because I can't confirm if they're dead or now. Wait. So they ran off in those 2 seconds they had, when she was checking on me from the back? No, there must've been another guy on standby doing all this. Can it be…

"Bingo." A voice said. We both looked in front, and it was a hooded man. I snickered. "Last time it was a cloak from the medieval ages, now its a modern day hoodie. I think the local UNIQLO only sells one of the above product, if I recall." I said. The man spat at the ground. "I don't like your attitude, bitch. I saved a ton of SP for those three weaklings' shield, and they didn't do jack shit to that stupid girl." He said as he pointed to the beige-haried girl. The girl frowned at him. "I like it. I like the approach. Get her more pissed off next time you find me, will ya?" He said. I growled. "Just who the hell are you anyway?!" I asked. The man started to walk back now. "HEY! You didn't answer my damn question!" I exclaimed. The man only laughed. "Hey kid, I have those three injured btiches to take care off. In fact, you might want to take care of yours now." The man said as he pointed towards the girl, who was on the floor now. I immediately got on to the floor, and soon enough, the man's laughter faded away into the distance.

"That fucking guy…I'm going to skin him alive the next time I see him…" I said as my eyes began glowing red again. But I slapped my self in the face, preventing it from happening again. "But not right now." I said as I looked at the girl. Wait a sec. I neared my ears near her nose and mouth, and she wasn't knocked out. She was sleeping. I sighed and nodded. "Well, summoning your persona for the first time can only be tiring" I said. But that wasn't the main problem right now.

Was she really going to stay in my room?! I don't know how Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru-senpai will react if she sees her in my room, and worse, when she comes out of the room herself…

But she's a persona user. I can probably narrow my self out by telling them that she's a persona user, and was found knocked out, and she didn't have a place to sleep because everyone was asleep during that time, and "I didn't want to wake you guys up". This isn't the best excuse, but I need to work with whatever materials I have right now. I picked her up, and put her behind me like a piggy back ride. I managed to jump up to the window, as it wasn't too high, and I sat her on the bed. Right after I set her on the bed, she started moving around like a earthworm on my bed sheets. I smiled at the view, but also worried me because she might make me fall on the floor if she moved around too much. Oh well. I'm tired also, so I jumped myself next to her, took off my glasses, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up, opened my eyes, and found myself bound between that girl's legs. "….Shit." I told myself. At least I didn't fall-

And right when I said that, her legs both forcefully pushed me off the bed, making me slam my ass straight on the floor. I thought this was MY room….

"Ren-kun, are you in there?" A voice said from outside my door. It was Fuuka. I checked on the girl, and she was wide open. I quickly put a blanket over her, and initially, she fumbled, but she soon fell silent again. I wiped my sweat. "Yeah Fuuka?" I said, as the coast was clear. "Can I come in the room for a second?" She said. "Um…Sorry, but I might need to do something. But you can come back in the afternoon, and maybe I can make you a cup of coffee then." I said. "Okay. Then I'll come back later. Sorry for the sudden wake up call!" She said as I heard footsteps getting farther and farther away now. I sighed, and took off the blanket. "Boo." The girl said. "WAH!" I said as I fell on my back in surprise. The girl then stood up and looked around. "So…this is a wild man's room…How interesting." She said as she began searching around my room. I immediately stood up. "Hey, hey! No looking around my room without my permission!" I said. The girl then looked at me, and I flinched a little because of the poker face she's been keeping up ever since yesterday.

"Ugh, gross! What the hell is this?" The girl looked at my table that was filled with used tissues. I shuddered. "I-I caught a cold! It's not what you think!" I said. She nodded. "Rrrrrrrright." Was that a sign of approval or a sign of doubt?! She walked over to the bathroom and got a bunch of my used clothes. "h-Hey! What are you doing now?!" I said. She looked over to me, with the laundry on both her arms. "I''m going to do the laundry, what do you think, peabrain?" She said. "No, you are not going to do laundry. There are other people in the dorm, and they shouldn't know about you being here right now." I said like as if I was talking to a 9 year old. She put the laundry nice and organized on the one corner of the room, and walked over to me. "I want breakfast." She said. Okay, this girl is becoming a REAL pain. She was all quiet and stuff last night, and why is she going full tsundere on me?! I scratched my head, and groaned. "Alright, follow me." I said as I walked over to the window. "Where are we going?" She said in a 9 year old tone. I looked over to her and smiled. "Getting breakfast."

I opened the window and jumped over easily, while she was a bit hesitated. I opened my arms against her. "Here, I'll catch you." After I said that, she seemed a bit shocked, but nodded. _"It's going to take a while to understand this girl…"_ I thought to myself. The girl shook a bit, clenched her teeth, and jumped with a loud yelp. I got her by her waist, and she was shaking. "…You have a fear of heights?" I asked. "…Yeah." She said. I sighed. "It's alright now. Let's go get breakfast." I said as I put her to the floor, and she stood. Hm…What should I eat this morning?

* * *

"Let's go get burger." She said quietly. I nodded. "You like burgers? How bout' we go to the Wild Duck over there?" I asked as I pointed to the Wild Duck in the distance. She nodded quietly. We both walked to the Wild Duck, and I opened the door, and I left the door for her to enter, but she somehow she banged her head against the glass door. I flinched in surprise, but she still retained her poker face with her forehead red. "You….alright?" I asked. She nodded quietly. "Yeah. It's only a minor injury." She said as she rubbed her forehead. I snickered. "Alright, lets get you food." I said as I walked over to the counter.

After we ordered, we both sat on the tables, while the girl sipped on her drink that came first. Now that I realized, I never asked for her name. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. The girl let go of her straw, and thought hard. I don't think its something you need to think hard about, but she took a bit. "…Mika. Mika Seno." She said. I sat back on the chair. "Mika. Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ren. Ren Amamiya." I said as I held out my hand. She shook it. "Ren…that's a nice name. Too bad the face doesn't match its level." She said as she sipped on her drink. I groaned. "Right, thanks a lot. Oh, the food is here." Right after I said that, her expression brightened up a bit.

I brought the food, and she grabbed the burgers, and took a huge bite. Like, a huge, huge, bite. She managed to gobble up half the burger under 15 seconds. She must've been really hungry, or just could eat real fast. "You're quite the eater aren't you?" I said with a full dad smile. She nodded as she chewed. "My brother always told me to eat fast, because if you eat slow, then life will get to you fast." She said. I titled my head at that statement. I didn't understand, but as long as it makes her content, I guess its something. "You have a brother?" I asked. She stopped chewing, and looked down. "Oh…shit, sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, its alright. You're not the first." She said, and she went back to finishing her last bite. After she finished, she wiped her mouth with her hands, and sat back, as she closed her eyes also. I started eating my burger, until she woke up again and looked behind me. "Hey Ren, do you know those people?" She said as she pointed right behind me. For some reason, I could feel a surge of dark energy behind me, and I was too afraid to look back.

"Ren-kun…" One voice said behind me, sounding very sad. "Amamiya…" Another voice said, sounding very pissed. "Ren…." Another voice once again said, sounding pissed off also. I slowly looked back, and it was the expected cast. Yukari, Mitsuru-senpai, and Fuuka were there, standing tall, looking extremely disappointed. "Ren, who are they? You're cousins?" She asked as she sunk in her chair. I was starting to shake in fear, as all of the three looked ready to beat me up, but Fuuka looked like she was about to cry. I looked at Mika, and tried to use her as bait. "I-I found her this morning. She fainted in front of the dorm doors, and I also checked, and she was also a persona user." I said. Mitsuru-senpai raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know she's a persona user?" She asked. I have no words. Okay, I'm just going to spit out the truth now.

"I fought with her last night against a group of persona users." I said. All three of them took a step back in surprise. "w-What?!" Yukari exclaimed. "s-So there are other persona users then us?!" Fuuka said with both her hand covering her mouth. Mitsuru-senpai sighed, possibly fully aware of the situation. "…I believe these people are the people that Ikutsuki was talking about. We're they after you?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. But they were after her for some reason." I said as I pointed towards Mika. Mika looked up to Mitsuru-senpai and waved. Mitsuru-senpai waved back, and sighed. "It seems like we're going to have more problems now…" She said. I stood up from my chair and told Mika to stand up also, while she was still sipping on her Large soda. Although I didn't finish my burger, that didn't seem like the priority right now.

* * *

"Wait, so you fought them yesterday?!" Junpei exclaimed, as everyone was sitting at one table. Akihiko-senpai was staring at Mika for some reason, and Mika was just sitting there. "Yeah, it wasn't as hard, but another entity came over and protected them, and I almost handed my ass to him too." I said. "So there's a total of 4 enemy persona users, which only one of them is going to pose a threat." I explained. "He was almost the same level as I, and was capable of deploying a barrier that could attack one of my most SP-consuming attacks." I said. Everyone in the table looked at me in fear, and I fully understood why. For the first time in a long time, I was actually certain something else is going to kill me.

But the biggest question is Mika. Where did she come from? Where are her parents? How did she get there in first place? Why was she getting targeted by those people? So many questions, yet no answers.

Mika tugged me by my shirt, and whispered something to my ear. "c-Can I trust them..?" She said. I nodded. "These people here are my friends. You can trust them." I said as I smiled. She nodded, and stood up from the chair. "Hello. My name is Mika Seno, and I'm a junior. I've recently been targeted by Strega for bearing…" She hesitated a bit. "….The death arcana." After she said that, the room fell into silence. Some were confused about what she said, some were nodding pretending to understand, and I was just shell-shocked. So she was the Death Arcana…

"Alright, that adjourns the meeting for now. It will be the full moon soon, so we will have another meeting soon enough." Mitsuru-senpai said. "Oh, and Seno. You'll be attending Gekkoukan High from now on." She said. I stood up from my chair. "Wait, but she didn't even get approval from her parents!" I exclaimed. Mitsuru-senpai looked back, and sighed. "Yes, you're right Amamiya. I'll make sure to contact them." She said. "But considering our situation, we need as much forces to fight against the shadows." She said, as she walked away. Jesus, why is she so blunt today? Is it because of last night?

But I then clenched my fist in anger, thinking of what she just said. _"But now she's treating us like fucking soldiers? For fuck sake…"_ I thought to myself as my eyes began glowing red. Mika stood up and grabbed me by my arms immediately when she noticed it "Hey, hey. You're seriously gonna get pissed off just for this?" She said. I looked at her, and went back to the usual calm self, and sat back on the couch nearby. "Sorry about this, but it seems like you'll have to join us." I said, as I looked down in guilt. She nodded. "I fully understand. If its for you and everyone else, I'll fight." She said with determination. I smiled. "You might get injured in the middle, or worse, killed. You can leave right now if you don't want to do it." I said, attempting to comfort her. She nodded, and grabbed my hand slowly. "I'll join you." She said. I slowly nodded, and brought out the metal suitcase that was kept in the storage room. I opened it, and it was a SEES armband and a Evoker. She grabbed her Evoker, and stared at the reflections of her beige-colored hair and blue eyes."Pretty…" She said. She then grabbed the armband and put it in her pocket.

I sighed, and with no choice, she was now the member of SEES.

Junpei came down right after she was given her 'membership', and he sat next to her. "Wow, so you're our new recruit? Welcome to SEES dude!" He said. Mika nodded. "Thank…you." She said quietly, looking away from Junpei's gaze. "I don't think she likes you." I joked. Junpei groaned. "…I just don't have luck with girls, do I?" Junpei said. I leaned back on the chair and laughed. "You can say that again." I said. Junpei stood up and sighed. "Well, time to go chick hunting again. Wish me luck." Junpei said. Mika titled her head. "What is chick hunting?" She asked. I covered her mouth right after she said that, and Junpei looked back. "What was that?" He asked. I shook my head. "n-Nothing! Just go and get some chicks!" I exclaimed. Junpei gave a thumbs up, and left the dorm.

I sighed, and let go of her mouth. She stared at me in fear, and I sighed again. "Look, never talk about anything that is related to romance EVER infront of Junpei, got it?" I said. She nodded fast. "And if Junpei ever does anything weird to you, just call me, alright? I'll come like Romeo came for Juliette." Okay, not the accurate comparison, but either way, she'll probably get it. "Romeo…" She mumbled. "You're my Romeo?" She asked in disbelief. I regret saying everything above. I scratched my head in confusion. "Well… I kinda wish. But either way, I have to protect you. Its my job to make sure nothing happens to you, because no one else in the group seemed to care they just brought in one of the most vulnerable people in the entire world." I said. Mika looked down, and I realized my mistake. "I-I mean, not vulnerable, its just-"

"THE CAT!" She said as she stood up. "Cat? What cat?" I asked, confused. She looked around hastily, and ran outside the doors of the dorm. I followed her immediately after she opened the door to the dorm.

* * *

I followed Mika and managed to catch up to her, and within a few moments, we got to the nearby shrine. I huffed, and Mika was huffing a bit too. "So…what's this cat you're talking about?" I asked. Mika continued to huff for another 2 minutes, and she sat back on the nearby bench. "…Would you believe me if I told you?" She said as her chest was still moving up and down from her hard breathing. I sat next to her and nodded. "Don't worry, I had a talking cat also." I said, as a joke. Mika flinched. Wait a sec, then can it be-

"Mine also talks…" She said. She then stood up and went near the temple, and after 8 minutes, she came back with a cat in her arms. Black fur, blue eyes, yellow…collar. I stood up immediately after realizing who it is. "…Ren?" The cat said.

THE. CAT. SAID.

"MORGANA?!" I shouted. How he got here, I don't know. But either way, this was one hell of a surprise.

* * *

Well, here's the chapter. If you liked, it favorite and follow the story to keep up with the plot, and review if you have any thoughts about this chapter. I'll answer it on every chapter.

Well, here are the reviews for this chapter.

Yuuuii:God I love this hope you continue soon! I really liked the interrogation scene! But why did Ren's eyes turn red? I really like those badass scenes. Have a nice day

A: Thanks, but the red eyes thing was supposed to be Ren's rage building on to gain him extra strength, but while it does, his emotions get out of control. I'll try to improve the next time I think of this.

Guest: Love of how you add Ren's red eyes during the the chapter. When can we expect phantom thief to make an appearance

A: Um...Morgana is in the next chapter...Is that something?

Guest:Nyarlathotep? But he's the penultimate matched only by Philemon and the Persona 2 people (I only know of Tatsuya and Maya Amano). I think you're confusing the name of Yaldabaoth (Jaldabaoth?), the final boss of Persona 5.

A: Yeah, you're right. I fixed it, and I hope no one gets confused because of my mistakes. :P

Joker1412:God I love this hope you continue soon! I really liked the interrogation scene! But why did Ren's eyes turn red? Have a nice day

A: ...Okay, so is this the same person or did you just "plagiarize" a review? If it's the second one, then I think you might be the first. But either way, thanks for the love.


	6. Intermission: Ren's plan, Part 1

Fuuka woke up and wiped her eyes. She stayed up all night last night staring at her computer, trying to get to the camera that was in Ren's room. She sighed, as she failed to do so, when she realized Ren actually just smashed his camera.

 _Last Night_

 _"The camera? Oh. I smashed it." Ren said. Fuuka sighed at that response. "Thank you…" Then Fuuka walked back powerlessly with a dark circle under her eye, because of her tiredness._

Fuuka could only sigh in regret. But her sigh was interrupted midway when she smelled something…delicious. She let her nose make way, and walked out the door. She continued sniffing, and made way down the stairs. She walked down, and found Ren in the kitchen.

"….Morning." Ren said as he waved his ladle. Fuuka waved shyly, and sat on the table. "So…what are you cooking Ren-kun?" Fuuka asked. Ren smiled, and made a gesture for Fuuka to come over to the kitchen. Fuuka was greeted with a boiling pot of delicious curry. "Wow…Did you make this Ren-kun?" Fuuka asked. Ren nodded with pride. "Yep! My originality."

 _"I see…so he can cook as well…maybe I can also learn from him too?"_ Fuuka thought. Ren then put up a ladle against her mouth, and Fuuka was surprised. "….Doesn't hurt to try, right?" Ren said. Fuuka shook her head. "s-Sorry! I just…"

"Nah, its alright. Here, say ah….." Ren said. Fuuka blushed, then opened wide. "Ah….." Then Ren put the ladle in her mouth, and the warm curry filled her insides instantly. Fuuka initially had some dirty thoughts about it, like how Ren was putting it in her mouth, but she let it go as the curry tasted wonderful. Then, a cold hand reached her shoulders, and Fuuka looked back with widened eyes, and it was that beige-haired girl from yesterday.

"What…are you doing?" The girl asked. I took a step back and Ren took a step forward. Ren sighed, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm preparing breakfast, and its not what you think." Ren said. The beige-haired girl snickered. "Weren't you trying to seduce her with you mad cooking skills just now?" The girl said. Fuuka looked away, attempting to hide her blush. The beige-haired girl looked annoyed at Fuuka, and grabbed her by her head and made her look at her straight in the eye.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you do anything weird to my big brother here, there's going to be trouble." The girl said. _"Big…Brother?"_ Fuuka thought to herself. She was confused, but her mind got boggled up more when Ren pushed the girl away from Fuuka. "Hey! What did I tell you about confronting people!" Ren exclaimed, as he was pointing the ladle towards the girl. The girl snickered. "Yeah, whatever. Get me food!" The girl went back to her seat and listened to music. Ren sighed, and grabbed Fuuka's hand. "I'm sorry about this. She's a…bit troublesome. Plus, she's a pure pain in the ass whenever she makes snoring sounds in the room." Ren said as he sighed.

 _"Wait…she sleeps in the same room as him?!"_ Fuuka thought to herself as she started shaking. Ren began to look worried. "Are you okay Fuuka?" Ren said. Fuuka shook her head and nodded. "y-Yep! I'm alright!" Fuuka said. Ren got the rice and put the curry on top. Fuuka clasped her hands in excitement, and Ren smiled. "Here's a curry rice for a wonderful person," Ren said as he winked at Fuuka. Fuuka blushed. "…And one curry rice for the person who constantly violates personal space." Ren said as he turned a straight face onto Mika. Mika frowned, and shoved a spoon straight into the plate full of rice and curry. Ren glared at her, and sat next to Fuuka.

Fuuka dug her spoon into the curry rice, and put the warmth into her mouth. She chewed, and it was the most delicious curry rice in her life. She swallowed, and dug in, and repeated the process until there was no curry or rice on the plate anymore. "Wow…that was delicious Ren-kun!" Fuuka exclaimed in joy. Ren could only smile warmly at Fuuka's reaction. Until Mika kicked away the mood. "Hey bro, I think this needs some work." Mika said. Ren glared at her once again. "Just eat your food and get to school." Ren grumbled. Mika snickered. "I ain't going anywhere else without you, big bro." Mika said. Ren smiled. "Well, whatever you wish." Ren said as he grabbed both of their clean plates and utensils. Fuuka stole a glance at Mika, and Mika noticed. "What?" Mika said as she was finishing her water. Fuuka looked away. "n-Nothing!"

* * *

As the trio took the monorail, Mika was still listening to her music, and Fuuka was next to Ren. Fuuka was trying not to touch Ren on accident, but failed as the monorail was filled today. Fuuka accidentally touched Ren's hand, and she flinched back. "a-Ah! Sorry!" Fuuka said. Ren shook and grabbed her hand. "w-Wha-"

"This is what you wanted, right?" Ren said as he smiled towards Fuuka. Fuuka grew red like a tomato, and Mika stared at a distance, still listening to her music. Ren looked over to her, and noticed her cold stare towards Fuuka. "Hey, stop it with the death stare." Ren ordered Mika. Mika snickered and looked away towards the window. Ren then noticed Fuuka's face completely red, and took the chance, and dipped his mouth into her lips.

"MMPH?!" Fuuka said as Ren began exploring her mouth. Fuuka closed her eyes and attempted to break free, but failed as Ren was now holding her head from the back. As he pulled back, Fuuka was gasping for breath, and was bright red at this point. Ren huffed for oxygen, and smiled towards Fuuka. "r-Ren-kun…" Fuuka said as she looked away. Ren put his hand on her face, and made her look at him straight in the eye.

"You're mine now." Ren said. Fuuka slowly smiled, and Ren embraced her in the train, as the other schoolmates began to stare. Mika stared, but this time a bit sadly. Ren then got into her mouth again, and Fuuka this time played along with his moves. Fuuka put her hand on Ren's face, and Ren did the same. "Those fucks…" Mika said angrily under her breath. She then walked over the two and separated them by pulling them apart with both of her hands.

"h-Hey, what the hell Mika?!" Ren said. Mika growled at Fuuka, and raised her hand up in the air, and Ren knew what was coming. "MIKA! NO!" Ren attempted to stop her, but her hand was already infront of Fuuka's face, and the sound rang all over the place.

But Fuuka's instincts were faster, as she grabbed her arm. Mika held herself back in surprise, and spat on the floor of the monorail. "Dammit…" Mika said as she walked away. Ren scratched his head in a dilemma and ran towards Mika. "Sorry Fuuka! Let's talk during Lunch, shall we?" Ren said as he faded into the crowd of people. Ren suddenly came back and told Fuuka one more thing. "Don't tell anyone else about this alright?" Then Ren actually disappeared. Fuuka waved as Ren faded away, and she touched her lips. It was covered in Ren's fluids, and Fuuka blushed at the thought of the kiss.

* * *

"Alright, that's one down, now who's next…" Ren said as he looked up into the blue sky. Morgana popped his head out of the bag, and looked at Ren. "So...what's this weird 'plan' you're doing?" Morgana asked. Ren smiled at Morgana, and Morgana had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm going harem. Well, I'm going to try." Ren said. Morgana flinched. "WHAT?! Don't you remember what happened when you went harem last time?!" Morgana recalled to that time when Ren was caught with Makoto, and Ann and Haru beat the living crap out of him. "Yeah...but I realized something. I like them all. I just don't have enough heart to choose one and dump the rest. I want to take care of them all, you know..." Ren said as he put his head down. Morgana sighed.

"Whatever you say, boss." Morgana said as he scratched his ears. Ren nodded, and continued chasing after Mika.

* * *

"Morning." Ren said as entered the classroom. The classmates were all murmuring as Ren came in and Junpei was looking as excited as ever, and Yukari was looking as pissed off as ever.

As Ren sat, Junpei quickly made his way towards my seat and began rambling. "Dude, dude, dude. Is it true...that you and Fuuka-chan made out this morning in the monorail...?" Junpei said excitedly. Ren quickly glanced over to Yukari and she was also secretly listening in. Seeing how this can work in both ways, Ren played his card.

"I did, but it was just a one-time thing. Fuuka accidentally bumped into me, and boom, it happened." Ren said. His classmates also listened in and Yukari and Junpei were also. Ren crossed his fingers under his desk, hoping they would fall for it.

"Really? Well, at least savored it while it lasted." Junpei said as he sighed. The other classmates also felt that Ren was correct in his statement, as it did sound absurd, but it didn't sound like it was completely impossible. Ren pumped his fists under the table, and looked at Yukari, who was looking a bit down today. Ren walked over, and rubbed her shoulders. Yukari yelped, and of course, the other classmates began to look.

"r-Ren!" Yukari said in shock. Ren put his face next to her, and sighed. "Look, I'm just trying to help, alright? Do you want this or not?" Ren said, with a bit of an exaggerated tone. Yukari looked hesitant but nodded finally. But she couldn't help but notice the other classmate's gaze, and Ren also began to notice.

"Alright, if that's the problem, then I'm taking you to the roof." Ren said as he grabbed her arms and forced her to follow. The classmates were all shocked in what they're seeing, and Junpei was also. Yukari was slowly turning a bit red.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Ren grabbed his bag also because Morgana was in there, and if he left him here, it wouldn't be the best choice.

* * *

"Hey! Come on, that's enough!" Yukari said as they both reached the rooftop, and she forced herself free from Ren's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" Yukari said as she was about to slap him straight in the face, but Ren's words stopped her.

"Yes! I am crazy! I'm crazy for you!" Ren said as he took off his glasses, making his eyes more distinct to Yukari, and making him look more charismatic. Yukari was in shock, and couldn't get a follow up statement to what Ren just said. Ren sighed, and continued with his words.

"Look, hate me or not, I don't care. Because I love you. And I don't know if you're going to accept me-" But before Ren could finish his words, Yukari hugged him hard like a teddy bear.

"YOU STUPID! DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO SAY THAT?!" Yukari screamed into Ren's chest, as she was covering her entire face in it. Yukari began sobbing, and Ren made a hopeful sigh. "Sorry, it took so long, lover." Ren said as he rubbed Yukari's hair. Ren's uniform was practically wet right now, but Ren let it go because it was all about Yukari right now.

"...Do you want to meet after school today?" Yukari said, her voice still muffled on Ren's chest. "Sure. Anything for you, honey cheeks." Ren said as he lifted Yukari's face with his hands, and kissed her lips. Yukari was a bit shocked, but she let it in.

"So you're still jealous now?" Ren joked as he let go. Yukari snickered. "Nope. Because you're mine now, and I will love you forever." Yukari said. Morgana was also looking, and when he poked his head out, he was faced with the view under Yukari's skirt. Morgana purred in pleasure.

"w-What?! A cat?" Yukari said as she looked under. "Crap. Morgana, don't say a single word. Make cat noises." Ren attempted to whisper. But his message did not get to Morgana, and the worst happened.

"Ren, who's this?" Morgana asked. Right at that moment, Yukari fell on her butt and pulled herself towards Ren. "r-r-r-Ren?! It's a talking cat! IN YOUR BAG!" Yukari said as she held onto Ren's arm tight. Ren sighed and grabbed the bag.

"This is Morgana. I met him when I first found my persona. I know its shocking right now, but he talks like just any other human." Ren explained. Morgana escaped from the bag and stretched.

"Hey, Ren, why don't we buy a bigger bag next time?" Morgana asked. Ren laughed. "I might as well just bring a pet cage along with me to school if you're going to ask for that." Ren joked. Yukari still couldn't believe her eyes, and Morgana groaned.

And then the bell rang. "Oh shit. We better hurry. Did you leave your stuff in the classroom?" Ren asked. Yukari nodded. Ren nodded back, and both of them started heading back to the classroom as they both held each other's hands until they arrived in front of the classroom, where people might notice.

* * *

To answer the question that Guest asked in the reviews: Okay, so this was supposed to be just an intermission chapter, where it is STILL included in the plot, but diverts from the original plot a bit, and is also very short in length, so I called it an intermission chapter.

I felt like it would be interesting to try this harem thing, because the next shadow, as we all know, is the Lovers. And if you played P3, you might know what happens then. If you don't I suggest you search it up. But I'm still deciding whether his Harem thing should be final or not.

Oh, and because these are short in length, you can expect faster updates later on.


	7. Intermission: Ren's plan, Part 2

Ren grabbed his lunch and sat down with the crew. The people around were already noisy about what happened this morning with Ren. Fuuka and Yukari were keeping their mouth shut as much as possible because Ren told them not to spill a single piece of bean about what happened, and don't say it to anyone else. Deny it if anyone asks.

Ren pushed his spoon inside the mashed potatoes and sighed at it. "School just never has good food, do they?" Ren said. Junpei nodded in agreement. "Yeah...We have perfect facilities, perfect education, perfect everything, except for food. Seriously, doesn't the school even focus on improving food? What in the world is the student council doing?!" Junpei said as he punched the table, and was soon met with a cold energy behind him. Ren shifted away from him, and so did Fuuka and Yukari. Junpei gulped and slowly turned around.

"Iori...prepare to be executed." Right after Mitsuru said that Junpei froze, and then ice surrounded his body. Junpei's expression through the clear ice was simply the definition of horror, and would possibly put a 10-year-old to a trauma. All three of his mates, Ren, Yukari, and Fuuka shook in fear. Mitsuru gave them a cold stare, and all of them flinched in unison.

"Amamiya. I need you to carry this with me." Mitsuru said. Ren immediately stood up and bowed. "y-Yes ma'am." He then grabbed the glove that Mitsuru just gave him, and helped Mitsuru carry it to where she was going to take it. Yukari and Fuuka both sighed, and stared in worry.

* * *

"Is this where you want me to put it down?" Ren said. Mitsuru nodded, and Ren put it down inside one of the lockers in the student council room. The lockers seemed like Junpei wasn't the first one to be stored here in the frozen state, because of the stains on the sides of the lockers.

Mitsuru was obviously the student council president, so she had full access to this place. Ren curiously looked around the place and checked the whiteboard. It was filled with stuff he didn't know, and Ren just sat back on the chair, and faced the window outside, which the sun was shining bright like always.

"Haaa...If only my days were peaceful like this..." Ren said. Mitsuru snickered. "What about the student council room makes you peaceful?"

"You know, the usual. Because you're here." Ren said as he slowly groaned and stood. Mitsuru took a step back in shock. "w-What?" Mitsuru said. Ren took a dangerous step forward.

"Come on, don't pretend you don't know. I know you like me, and guess what, I really like you too, Mit-chan." Ren said as he smiled and tapped Mitsuru's chin. Mitsuru was bright red, just like her hair, because Ren just called her "Mit-chan", and it was the first time a boy actually said that to her also. Not even Akihiko would call her that. Ever.

"t-This is ridiculous! Please, leave before I-" Mitsuru was cut off by Ren's huge hug. "Before what? You can't do anything if I give you this massive warm hug, can you?" Ren joked. Mitsuru mumbled unintelligible words, which only brought Ren more smiles to his face. Morgana, who was in his bag, sighed.

"Wait, I just heard something..." Mitsuru cut off. Ren noticed also, took off his bag, opened the zippers, and the black cat jumped out, which Mitsuru yelped in response. Morgana scratched his ears in annoyance. "Geez, why does everyone have the same reaction every time they see me for the first time?!" Morgana said as he stretched again. Mitsuru was practically on the floor now, in shock.

"I-I-Is that...a talking cat?" Mitsuru said. Ren calmly smiled. "Yep. It's my companion, really. Found it during my persona's awakening. He's probably going to be a great help during the dark hour." Ren said as he rubbed Morgana's head. Morgana purred in pleasure.

"Ah...That always feels good..." Morgana said as he closed his eyes. Mitsuru was oddly curious and also tried rubbing Morgana's head. Morgana purred, and Mitsuru held her hands back in surprise. Morgana looked a bit pissed. "Hey! Why'd you stop?" Morgana exclaimed at Mitsuru. Mitsuru looked around in confusion, and Ren sighed. "Let her be, Morgana. It's probably her first time seeing a cat this friendly and up close." Ren said as he began rubbing its belly. Morgana purred once again.

"So, you're leaving this place now? Don't we both have classes?" Ren said. Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, that would be correct. But before you go..." Mitsuru got close to Ren, and Ren, still rubbing Morgana, got his face close to her. Mitsuru took off his glasses and kissed him straight on the lips. She dug her tongue into his mouth, and they both played with each other's tongue inside each other's mouth.

Mitsuru let go of him, and Ren laughed. "Well, I guess that makes you my...girlfriend? Mit-chan?" Ren joked. Mitsuru reddened. "p-Please stop with the nicknames. Now, off with you." Mitsuru said as she gave a pat on Ren's back, and Morgana jumped back onto Ren's bag, and they both headed out the door.

Until the duo was interrupted by the one and only Mika. She was shaking and looking down the floor, and her face seemed to be a bit red too. Both of her hands were clenched into a fist, and Mika looked like she was about to punch Ren in the face. But instead, Mika shoved Ren to the floor and was about to punch him, but she groaned in irritation. "You...God! For fuck sake!" Mika ran off into the distance, with the earphones still in her ears, possibly blocking all sounds around her.

"Mika..." Ren said as he looked down onto the floor. Morgana also noticed, and sighed. "Looks like you've got another one on the list..." Morgana said. Ren nodded. "Yeah...Plus, this one seemed to be a bit difficult." Ren said.

"Alright, let's get to class." Ren said as he stood back up and wiped the dust from his school uniform. He then ran towards the next classroom.

* * *

Ren walked into the classroom, and it was noisy once again. "But I thought it was all going to be a bit quiet now...?" Ren whispered to himself. He walked to the desk and sat. Junpei once again came up to him.

"Dude, did you hear? Mika was injured in the hallway, and now she's hospitalized! I heard she broke her kneecaps..." Junpei said. Ren immediately stood up from his chair in shock. "What...?" Ren said as he formed a fist. Was she injured because she was running in the hallway...because of him? Ren shook his head and tried to deny it.

"...And I also heard that she was crying out your name, like a call for help..." Junpei whispered. The thing that Ren didn't want to admit just happened, and it was all his fault. Ren shoved his bag to his back and charged outside the door.

"Hey! Dude! Where are you going?!" Junpei said. Ren stopped midway and said his last words before getting caught for skipping school.

"Seeing Mika." Ren then ran off into the distance. Junpei sat back, and sighed. "That guy...he's really overdoing it."

* * *

Ren was still running until he finally reached the most nearby hospital he can find. He charged in the door and went straight to the receptionist. "Hah...do you know...hah...where...hah...Mika Seno's room is?" Ren asked as he was huffing basically every second. The receptionist went on her computer and searched her up, and Ren crossed his fingers.

"Ah! She's in the last room on the left, on the upper stairs." The receptionist told Ren. Ren bowed in thankfulness and ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He accidentally tripped midway and fell on his chest. He felt immense pain but nevertheless pushed himself forward. He finally reached the second floor and ran to the left, and to the last room. He got to the front door, and the sign on the left said: "201: Seno, Mika" written in a sharpie. Ren nodded to himself and entered.

As he entered, bright light covered his sights, and soon later, he found Mika staring out the window with her earphones on, listening to music. Both her legs were stretched up with a device, and the device connected to the top of the room, so her legs can't be agitated. Morgana popped his head out and looked at Ren. "I don't think she know you're here..." Morgana said. Ren nodded. Ren took a step forward, and sat next to her bed, and tapped her lightly on the shoulders. She looked and stared at Ren for a solid 2 minute with a poker face.

Then tears dropped from her eyes and she started mumbling something. "You...You...IDIOT!" Mika said as she shoved Ren, but this time he wasn't shocked, he just took it as punishment. Mika, after shoving Ren, then took off her earphone slowly, and dove her head into his chest in anger. Again, Ren was unaffected, because he knew this was coming.

"Am I...that less important to you...?" Mika said as she pulled back, tears still dripping from her eyes. Ren stood, and walked towards the window, then looked at the afternoon sun. "You know...that claim has so much wrongness to it. You know why?" Ren said as he looked straight into her eye. Mika looked away from him. "That won't work on me..." Ren then smiled and proceeded.

"That's because you're the most vulnerable among those four." Ren said. Mika clenched her fists at that response. "I can fucking crush you right now if it weren't for these-"

"Well, what caused those anyway? Do you mind explaining?" Ren said. Mika was about to and then realized her mistake. "Well?" Ren said again. Mika was not answering. "Well, I guess I'll have to say it then. You fell because you were running away in shock and jealousy of me kissing Mitsuru-senpai." Ren said as he approached Mika. Mika shook her head in denial. "No, that's not true!" Mika said. Ren nodded. "Yes, it's true. You even cried out my name when your kneecaps broke, didn't you? I heard from Junpei." Ren said. Mika froze on the spot, and Ren smiled.

"You like me, don't you?" Ren said as he sat next to her. Mika initially denied it, but then her face began glowing red. Ren laughed. "Come on, don't try to hide it. I know you want meeee." Ren taunted her. Mika cringed. "s-Shut up!" Mika said. Ren smiled more widely now. And he decided now's the chance.

"Hey, do you want a kiss from 'big bro'?" Ren said as he smiled in joy. Mika flinched and looked away. Ren already knew the answer to that question. Ren took a step forward, and the bright afternoon light illuminated both of their faces, and Ren stepped into her mouth. Mika's eyes widened, but then it was closed when she realized she had to savor it while it lasted. Ren put one hand on the back of her head, the dark silhouettes formed behind the walls next to them, and Mika and Ren were finally in one bed without kicking each other off of it.

Mika pulled away from Ren's grip. "h-Hey, that was a bit too much, don't ya think?" Mika said as she huffed for oxygen. Ren smiled. "There are no limits in love. Especially for someone like you, Mika." Ren said with a warm smile. Mika turned away. "...stupid." Mika grumbled. Ren laughed as he embraced her in the bed. "h-Hey! Watch it! You're going to damage the legs!" Mika said as she tried to pull away from Ren's embrace. But she failed, and Ren embraced her for a long time now.

"...Hmph." Mika snickered. "Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..." Mika said as she played along with Ren.

* * *

The day passed, and it soon turned into night. Ren was asleep, and Mika was about to close her eyes before she noticed Ren's face. His face was like a baby when he took off his glasses. Mika smiled and began sliding her hand across his hair. It was all frizzly, but she could feel the warmth of his body. Mika closed her eyes, and let her conscious go to sleep.

She was going to remember this day, as for the other girls also.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand there's the intermission chapter over. A "Spinoff" chapter would be the one that would be the one completely diverting from the plot.

Yuuuii: Yes both reviews were from me I thought it wouldn't send so I logged in my account I created once xD and I really love your story Yuuuii is my really old name btw. I'm exited for the next chapter. Yuuuii or Joker1412 xD

A: Oooooooh... So they were the same accounts... alright, got it.

smack77721: and again the alcohol attacks again but now it is in P3 and above all the girl who would never pass ... wow. and poor mika sure mona sends her to sleep early. Are you going to be to ren having a girlfriend with one of the P3 girls ?have luck and have a good day

A: Yeah, I finished the chapter a bit too fast, and Ren's possibly going to go Harem with the girls of this story, so therefore, more girls can be added to his list in the future. Maybe even ...?

Guest:MORGANA FTW BOI! Sorry but this is probably my favorite chapter so far

Greggreg: nice for morgana. i cant wait for more

A: Glad you guys liked it :D

Guest :Are these intermission chapters are like filler or got a more meaningful objective? But a funny chapter non the less and also where's the world's best kat at?

A: Yeah, I hurried a bit too much on this. I made it a bit too unclear in the process. The intermission chapters are a shorter and slightly-diverted from the main plot, but still is a bit related somewhat. But a spinoff chapter, like I said, would be completely unrelated and just for fun mostly.


	8. Chapter 6

Mika woke up and rubbed her eyes. She checked the time on her MP3 Player, and it was near midnight. She sighed and threw the Player into Ren's face. Since Ren was still sleeping, he groaned and turned his back against Mika. Mika went back to lying down, and stared at the top of the room, as she laid on the bed.

"I wonder what would've happened...if I can find my real brother..." Mika thought to herself, as she recalled to the time when she lost her parents, her friends, and everyone she knew. She lived a life of misery but made sure to hide it from others. She didn't want useless help from people, as she thought it was all pointless if she was going to die in a few years.

"Death, huh..." Mika said as she continued staring blankly into the distance. She put out her hand towards the white ceiling and clenched her hands into a fist. "What a funny coincidence..." Mika said as she snickered.

"Mmm...you already awake?" Ren said as he rubbed his eyes and looked for his glasses. Mika noticed and grabbed his glasses which were in the cabinet that was to her left. Ren grabbed it and put it back on. "Thanks," Ren said. Mika nodded. "Anytime, big bro." Mika said. Ren laughed softly. "Isn't it supposed to be 'boyfriend' now?"

"u-Um... I know... but I just want to call you big bro..." Mika said as she looked down. Ren looked in confusion and risked it a bit. "May I ask why?" Mika looked a bit hesitant and realized it was now or never, or she was going to be left only with regrets.

"...My parents died when I was young because of an explosion that happened at a nearby factory they were working at. From that day on, my siblings and I had to go to an orphanage, and even then I had trouble blending in with the others." Mika said. Ren was looking down in a bit of guilt. Mika noticed.

"And it just got worse from there. The orphanage was caught on fire by an unknown cause, and my sibling and I were about to go out, until..." Mika stopped, and Ren nodded. "It's alright. You don't need to tell me everything." Ren said as he patted Mika on the back.

Mika wiped her tears and tried to stand up, but her leg braces were still there, so she couldn't stand up yet. "Hey, hey. Take it easy. I'm still here." Ren said as he slowly laid Mika back to the bed. Mika sighed. "God, I never thought I'd be saying this but...I'm sorry to make you worried." Mika said as she bit her lips.

Ren snickered. "Well, that's definitely a first." Ren joked. Mika stood up right after Ren said that.

"What, you don't want it? You should be lucky that I actually apologized." Mika said, and she started to sink into her bed. "Because...you're special...to me."Mika said as she looked away, once again trying to cover her blush. "g-God! This is so retarded!" Ren could only smile and he patted her head.

"h-Hey! I'm not a dog!" Mika exclaimed.

"Well, you're as cute as one. Doesn't that still count?" Ren said. "I..." Mika studdered. Ren shrugged.

"...Dammit. You win." Mika said, as she sunk her face into Ren's shoulder in defeat. Ren patted her head more, and Mika smiled over his shoulders.

"Oh. We're going to have a meeting around two days later. Here, I think you might need these." Ren said as he handed Mika a bunch of white pills. Mika titled her head in confusion. "What is...this? You trying to drug me and take advantage of my body?" Mika said as she crossed both her arms over her chest. Ren shook her head in denial. "No-no! It's not like that!"

"I knew it! The way you looked at me during sleep gave it away!" Mika said as she pointed her sharp fingers at me. I stood up in shock. "h-Hey! This is just a medicine for you to heal your legs instantly!" Ren exclaimed.

"Here, how about you try some." Ren said as he picked up one pill. Mika thought about it a bit because it sounded like Ren was giving her some kind of hard drugs or something. She shook it off, and took one pill and swallowed with all her might.

Then she felt her knees tingle and a bit of pain was felt down her spine. She gagged a bit, and Ren jumped towards her and Mika put her hand up to signal Ren to wait.

A bit of pain and spine-tingling later, it all finally stopped. Mika took out her braces and tried walking. Ren grabbed her hands so she can balance. Mika walked with ease, and Ren let go of her.

"I know you're healed, but that doesn't mean you can just leave during midnight, alright? Have a rest, and come back later." Ren said. Mika nodded in agreement. Ren packed his stuff, and was about to leave, but forgot one thing.

Ren walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Mika showed a face of disgust and wiped her forehead with her hands. "You're just like a little sister." Ren said. Mika actually giggled for once.

"Well, time to go," Ren said as he opened the door. Mika slowly waved as he left.

"Little sister..." Mika said as she touched her heart. She blushed and smiled. "Big brother..."

* * *

Ren walked out of the hospital and checked his bag. There were his books, pencils, Morgana, and the MP3 Player. He smiled and got the MP3 player. He later found the headphones and put it on also. He checked the playlist and didn't recognize a single song.

But either way, he pressed a random song, and let it flow through his ears.

Dreamless dorm -

Ticking clock,

I walk away -

from the soundless room

Windless night -

Moonlight melts,

My ghostly shadow -

to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance...

of bleeding swords...

Reminds me that...

I still live...

I will -

(Burn my dread)

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair-yeah

(Burn my dread)

I will break the chain and run

till I see the sunlight again

"...Why do the lyrics sound so familiar?" Ren said as he rubbed his chin. But he was interrupted by a dark shadow behind him. "Who are you?!" Ren said as he turned back and unsheathed his baton.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The voice said. "Ren, was it? You're in SEES also, as a field leader, aren't you?" The voice said. Ren gritted his teeth. "Stop fucking hiding in those cloaks and show yourself!" Ren said as he ran towards him. The cloaked guy ran also and unsheathed his short sword.

Their melee weapons both clashed and the cloaked guy's bottom part of his face was revealed, and he was gritting his teeth. "Dammit...you're stronger then I thought..." The cloaked man said.

"Well, I have been improving my social skills recently." Ren said. The cloaked guy snickered. "Social links, huh? That useless piece of shit where you make friends just to get stronger?" The cloaked guy said. Ren growled and slashed the baton across his face. He jumped away before it could even reach anywhere near his face.

"Oops, sorry. Looks like you didn't get enough of those social links." The cloaked guy said. Ren clenched his hands into a fist, but at that moment, it turned into the Dark Hour.

The cloaked guy smiled and shoved his hand into his blue jean pockets. Ren ran towards him to prevent it, but the thing he took out was an Evoker. Ren swiped the Evoker off his hand.

He tried to, at least.

The guy gripped hard onto the Evoker and prevented it from getting out of his grip. He grinned, and grabbed one of Ren's arm with his free hand, and slammed him to the ground.

"Gah!" Ren said in pain. The guy laughed psychotically. "Come on kid, we're not even halfway done yet. You're going to go down like this?"

"Not yet..." Ren said as he slowly stood back up, but the guy crushed his chest with his legs. "Augh..!"

"Hey, I never said I was going to help you up, I was only reminding you of how shit you are. Heh." The guy said as he began rubbing his foot on top of Ren's chest. His chest was practically getting smashed by his foot right now, and he can even feel part of his ribs shattering inside of his body.

"You...fucking...AHH!" Ren finally felt it shatter, and he rolled around in pain. The guy laughed and enjoyed every moment of his misery. Ren was trying to hold on to his consciousness, but it was getting tired as more time passed.

"Well, time for the main course then." The guy said as he finally brought his Evoker to his head. "What kind of persona does that guy even have...?" Ren wondered to himself as he tried to hold back the pain.

"MESSIAH!" The guy shot as a surge of wind was crossing him, which even made his cloak fly off. "Damm...oh, whatever. It's not like you're going to make it out of here alive." The guy said as he prepared his attack.

"Messiah! God's hand!" The guy said as he shot his Evoker. A huge fist came down from above, and Ren quickly attempted to dodge, but his ribs failed him, and he took the entire attack to himself.

Ren didn't even have the energy to scream in pain anymore. He was feeling death was soon nearing him, and all he could hear right now is the laughter of that guy, and nothing else. But then, he realized something in his head and smiled internally.

"You're on the verge of killing me...But I have one question." Ren asked. The guy stopped his attack on nodded mockingly. "Sure. If it's your last wish." The guy said. Ren smirked painfully.

"You have a pet by any chance?" Ren asked. The guy looked confused. "What the hell are you- ARGH..! What the hell?!" The guy felt something painful on the back of his head, and Morgana sneaked up on him and attacked him from the back.

"This is what you get for hurting Ren!" Morgana said as he constantly scratched the guy in the back of the head. Morgana leaped back and took out his machete, and slashed his sides. The guy screamed in pain and ran towards the nearby trees.

"I'll fucking get you back for this!" The guy said as he held onto his slash wounds and ran into the darkness. Morgana gave a "Hmph and ran towards Ren in urgency.

"REN! Are you alright?" Morgana said as his eyes widened and constantly nudged Ren on the sides. Ren didn't respond, and he was blacked out with his eyes open. His glasses were cracked, and Morgana checked for his pulse.

"...Thank god." Morgana said in relief as he noticed a pulse in his chest. But he had to carry him to the hospital somehow, and it was around half a kilometer away. It was a relief that it was only half a kilometer away, but much as he didn't want to admit it...

...he was a cat. It's not impossible, but it's going to be at least an hour when he gets there.

"Hm...Maybe..." Morgana said as he put both his arms on his sides. "Aha!"

Morgana carried Ren with both of his arms, trying to stabilize him in his grip, and barely managed. Morgana gave a big sigh and ran as fast as he could to the dorms.

* * *

Morgana arrived, and he crashed through the door of the dorm. He heard people upstairs awaken, and quickly went under the couch to hide from them, as they would talk about how he is talking instead of actually worrying about Ren.

"Mmm...Who is it- OH MY GOD!" It was Yukari who came down first, and she saw Ren on the floor of the dorm, covered in blood.

"r-r-Ren! Please, answer me!" Yukari said as she constantly shook Ren's motionless body. Later, Fuuka came down along with Mitsuru.

"r-Ren-kun?!" Fuuka ran towards Ren, and so did Mitsuru. "What's the meaning of this?!" Mitsuru said angrily.

"Check for his pulse!" Mitsuru said towards Yukari. Yukari nodded and put her ears to his chest.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nothing. It was total silence. Yukari was starting to shake. She picked her head up from his chest, and tears filled her eyes.

"Guys...he's gone..." Yukari said. Mitsuru looked down towards the floor, and Fuuka gasped in shock, and soon her eyes were also filled with tears.

"r-Ren-kun..." Fuuka sobbed. Soon, Junpei and Akihiko came down, and they stood there in shock. "Dude...don't tell me..." Junpei said in doubt. But his doubts were true.

And Morgana watched all of this, and he was also shaking in guilt, of not being able to save him more earlier.

* * *

Ren was lying down in a black room, filled with darkness and void. He slowly woke up, and he stood up.

"...Where am I?" Ren said, and no one answered, as the only thing he could hear is his echo.

Ren walked straight along the path, and he picked out his pockets if there were anything. He found nothing, except for the MP3 Player.

"Oh well. I guess this is better than nothing." Ren said as he turned on the MP3 player, and put on his clip-on headphones.

He pressed play, and it played a song named "Kimi no Kioku".

You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands

So please, fold your wings and rest

Sheltered by an eternal peace, love through all eternity

.

.

.

Rest now in my arms, as I watch over you

As I recall your joy, your sorrow, and your rage

I will remember you always, until my life is exhausted

.

.

.

I know for a fact, you were there by my side

You were always always always there, smiling

If ever I lose you, I will find you, I will never leave you.

"Wow. I feel like I'm dead inside listening to this song." Ren said to himself as he felt that the song was perfect for a dead person.

"Heh. Maybe I am dead. What even is this place anyway?!" Ren said as he gave a high kick into the thin air, but hit nothing. Ren groaned and continued walking straight.

He then noticed that his MP3 player stopped for some reason. "God, really? At a moment like this?" Ren grumbled and hit the MP3 player constantly, and it came back with nothing.

"Come on, you stupid piece of junk-" Ren was cut off by a sudden ray of light in front of him "GOD! MY EYES! AT LEAST WARN ME BEFORE SHINING A LIGHT IN A DARK ROOM!" Ren exclaimed at the person in front of the light.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that to my most prized possession." The voice said. Ren looked up in shock. "Wait...so you're..."

"Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you." The silhouette gave out his hand towards Ren. Ren shook it, a little dumbfounded.

"Sorry for that just now. That was my replicate. Well, specifically a shadow who matches my description and persona power." Minato explained. "I'm not sure how it even got there at first place. To be honest, I'm more curious about who made it, rather than how." Minato said as he sat down on the floor.

Ren scratched his head. "Yeah, well, your shadow gave me a few cracks in the ribs just now in real life. It hurt like hell." Ren said.

Minato snickered. "Well, that's the minimum of his power. He could probably end the world with a snap of his fingers, but he can't."

Ren tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

Minato pointed at Ren. "Because you're here." Ren sat there in more confusion and asked Minato to explain.

"Well, his powers are strong, but one limitation is that you took a share of his power when you arrived at this dimension. So, therefore, in order for him to gain his true strength, he has to kill you." Minato said. Ren nodded.

"But that girl you were talking to...she also had the same arcana as me. The 'death' arcana." Minato said in a bit of a concern. "That makes you worried?" Ren asked. Minato nodded. "Her persona is still in its early stages, but if my shadow kills her now, he'll gain much greater strength. And maybe, do more than end the entire world." Minato said.

Ren looked down in a bit of doubt. "How does that even work?!" Ren said. Minato shrugged. "I wish I knew too. But its just the way it works, I guess." Minato said as he grabbed Ren's MP3 Player. "God, it been a while since I saw this..."

"You can have it if you want, but...can you tell me what happened to me in real life?" Ren asked. Minato was hesitant.

"Um...I don't want to sugar coat it for you...but you're dead." Minato said. Ren stood up in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Well, for now." Minato smiled. Ren sat back down in relief. "But your mates in real life still think you're dead because you lost the pulse." Minato said.

"I mean, that pretty much means I'm dead, aren't I?" Ren said as he laid down in defeat. Minato laid down next to him. "Well, I've got to show you something before I go." Minato said. Ren nodded and stood up.

* * *

They both walked into the light and was faced with a white room, presumably a hospital room. On the bed was Ren, and surrounding him were his teammates.

Fuuka was crying uncontrollably, while Yukari was wiping her tears constantly with the side of her shirt. Mitsuru was looking away, as she was looking towards the sun outside the window. Junpei and Akihiko both had their faces down, and their eyes closed.

And one thing caught Minato's eye. It was Ms. Toriumi. She was there, but Ren didn't know why. She was looking a bit sad, but she looked like she knew something that the others in the room didn't.

"..." Ren was watching all of this in utter silence. While he could still hear the noise in the room, he couldn't respond to any of it. Minato noticed his disappointment and sighed.

"I know how you feel. This is only normal to happen. I'm used to this because its been a while since I became the seal." Minato said as he put his hands into his pockets.

"...Is there any way I can go back?" Ren said. Minato rubbed his chin to think about it, and a lightbulb lighted in his head. But he also looked a bit sad too.

"...I can sacrifice one of my passive powers to the resurrection of your life." Minato said. But in thought, Minato's only passive skill was this, where he can look at the real world. Ren looked down in guilt and thought about it for a bit.

"Actually...If you don't want to, then you don't have to-" Minato stopped Ren by saying a quiet but emphasizing "Shhh". "No, I need to send you back. Or else my shadow is going to go berserk and hurt your mate, and potentially destroy the world and the universe as we know it." Minato said with determination. Ren looked a bit hesitant.

"But...you won't be able to see the real world anymore..." Ren said. Minato snickered. "Hey, I'm used to being alone anyway. If being alone is the only thing it takes to get you back, then it's just like turning down a bargain offer." Minato said, as he snapped his fingers and closed his eyes.

Soon, a blue light came out of his chest, and into his hands in form of a physical ball of light.

"Here, take this. Put it next to your chest and see what happens." Minato said as he handed the ball of light to Ren. Ren grabbed it and put it next to his chest.

Soon, a heap of blue butterflies began swarming him slowly, starting from his foot. Minato sighed, and opened his mouth.

"Don't disappoint me, will ya? And also, say Hi to the members when you get back, alright?" Minato said. Ren dropped a tear, smiled, and nodded. Minato waved goodbye to him, and soon, the butterflies completely surrounded him. The butterflies left a few seconds later, and Ren was gone at that point.

Minato was all alone. Again.

Minato sat back and put on his MP3 Player. He sighed and put on his clip-on headphones. He stared into the darkness and then walked back into the light.

"It's been a while..." Minato said as he pressed play, and he faded away into the light.

* * *

"I think its time now, Kirijo-san." The doctor said as he was holding a medical file, with his death certificate ready to go between those papers. Mitsuru nodded slowly, and the doctor did a final check.

Yukari was hugging Fuuka, Junpei tipped his cap, and Akihiko clenched his hands into a fist. Mitsuru was staring at Ren in pure sadness.

"Ren-kun..." Fuuka said, as she still failed to control her emotions.

"Ren..." Yukari said as she clenched her chest.

"Amamiya..." Mitsuru said as she tried to look away.

"Dude..." Junpei said as he tried to cover his vision with his cap.

"Ren..." Akihiko said as he clenched his fists and punched the wall.

"Big bro..." Mika said as she cringed.

"..." Ms. Toriumi didn't say anything but watched in pain.

"We will now mark the death of Ren Amamiya, which is at the date of-" But the doctor was cut off when the heart rate monitor beeped.

"...!" Everyone looked in shock and stared at the heart rate monitor. It was a single beep initially, but it soon got faster, faster, and faster.

"Ren...!" Everyone said in their hearts. Everyone was hoping this wasn't a one-time thing.

"...Mmph." Ren mumbled under his breath. Everyone ran towards the bed, and held on to his hand.

"...Morning." Ren said, as he smiled. Everyone had tears in their eyes, and Yukari slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ren said. "I'm still a patient, you know?!"

"That still doesn't mean you get away for worrying me so much, you idiot!" Yukari said as her tears finally busted out. Fuuka was in a similar state also.

"Ren-kun...I don't care if I'm mad or not...I'm just happy you're back..." Fuuka sobbed. Ren sighed and made a gesture for Fuuka to come closer. Ren wiped the tears off of her face with his finger and whispered into her ear.

"You look more beautiful without your tears," Ren said. Fuuka blushed, and tried to wipe her tears completely now. Ren laughed. "It's fine, it's fine. You're fine just the way you are." Ren said as he patted Fuuka on the back. Fuuka nodded, with a warm smile on face.

Mitsuru was there too, and she grabbed Ren's hands with all her might.

"Amamiya! Are you alright?" Mitsuru said as she looked at him straight in the face. Ren nodded.

"Everything's fine. Except your pressing onto my hand a...bit...too...hard!" Ren said as he began to cringe in pain. Mitsuru immediately held back in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mitsuru said. Ren smiled. "It's alright. Plus, its nice seeing this soft side of you sometimes." Ren said. Mitsuru jerked her body in surprise.

"o-Of course..." Mitsuru said as she blushed slightly, and pulled back in impulse.

"Hey..." Yukari said as she neared Ren. Ren made a gesture for Yukari to come more closer. "What are you being all shy for? Come on, let's go." Ren said as Yukari then shuffled towards Ren.

Ren grabbed her hand and Yukari accidentally yelped in surprise. "h-Hey, thats a bit too-"

"What? I thought you liked stuff like this." Ren said as he held on to her held tighter.

"Yeah, but... don't try to break my hand at least, you stupid!" Yukari said as she reddened and pulled away from Ren's grip.

"So you're hating it now, huh? I guess no more hand-gripping for you then." Ren said as he snickered. Yukari hesitated. "n-No, that's not what I meant-"

"Now, now. I know you girls all love Ren, but still, the suns starting to get down." Ms. Toriumi said. All three girls turned bright red after Ms. Toriumi said that.

"How about this: I get you all a bowl of ramen to commemorate Ren's...resurrection?" Ms. Toriumi said. Everyone cheered Ms. Toriumi's name in unison.

"...Everyone except for Junpei." Ms. Toriumi said. Junpei stood up in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Now, its only fair, because you've been sleeping in my class like it was summer camp. How about you bring a sleeping bag tommorow?" Ms. Toriumi joked. Junpei groaned in utter defeat.

"Well then, let's get going shall we?" Ms. Toriumi said as she helped me up. "Thanks, Ms. Toriumi." Ren said. Ms. Toriumi smiled.

"Anytime, Ren."

* * *

The next day was ordinary. Ren packed his bags to school, and also packed Morgana inside, then went out the doors of the dorm.

On the way to the train, Ren caught up with Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Yukari, because Ren woke up extremely later then everyone else (even later then Junpei).

The train was packed, and the girls somehow took advantage of that situation.

"o-Oh, sorry Ren-kun..." Fuuka said as she leaned her head on Ren's chest, and smiled when he wasn't looking.

When the train was stopping at the next station, Yukari took advantage and pushed Fuuka out of her way, pretending that the force of the train stopping caused it.

"a-Ah! Sorry Ren..." Yukari said as she leaned over to Ren's shoulders and smiled warmly. Mitsuru noticed and gritted her teeth.

When the train began moving again, and Mitsuru took her chance. She pushed Yukari over, and Yukari almost fell over because of the force.

"I apologize, Amamiya." Mitsuru said as she stood next to him, and in the middle of the crowded train, noticed no one can look at them below their heads.

Mitsuru slightly nudged her hand past Ren's hand, and tested if anyone else can notice. No one else noticed, except for Fuuka and Yukari who were aware of the situation.

"..." Fuuka was silently at what Mitsuru was about to do.

"Grr..." Yukari was downright pissed off no matter what she was going to do.

Mitsuru looked down, and blushed. She made up her mind, and grabbed Ren's hand.

Ren flinched, and looked at her. They accidentally met each other's eyes. Ren didn't budge, but seeing how they're in a tight space, their faces were no more than a few centimeters away from each other.

"I-I..." Mitsuru stuttered. Ren looked as calm as ever, and continued staring at her with a poker face. Mitsuru was about to burst, and Yukari was about to burst into laughter, as she never saw this side of Mitsuru before.

"This stop is...Gekkoukan high school." The announcer on the train said.

"Oh. Gotta go." Ren said as he smiled, and soon walked out of the train. The three girls stood there and walked out, following Ren.

* * *

"...And that's what happened." Ren said as he bit onto another piece of his melon bread. Ren was with Mika during lunch at the school rooftop, and Mika bursted out laughing.

"...Oh man, that was a great story. It obviously isn't real, right?" Mika said. Ren didn't answer.

Mika soon realized what kind of situation Ren was in.

"...Are you doing a harem with all the girls in the dorm?" Mika said, and Ren looked away because he didn't want to see her devilish angered face.

"Um...Uh..." Ren looked hesitant. "...Yeah."

Mika put a hand to his shoulder, and Ren felt a chill running down his spine. "p-p-Please don't kill me-"

"Well, I always enjoy some competition." Mika said as she crossed her arms and smiled. Ren looked at her in disbelief.

"But...I'm cheating on you..." Ren said in self-defeat. Mika laughed.  
"Well, technically, yeah. Even though you've probably made out with all the girls already, you're technically back to square one." Mika said as she snickered.

"You just walked into one of the biggest mistakes of your life." Mika said in a cold tone. Ren felt a chill down his spine again, and quickly nibbled on his melon bread.

"But you're with me now. So you're gonna love me for now, right?" Mika said as she stared at Ren, who just finished stuffing his face with melon bread.

Ren nodded. "Uh-huh. Fur nuw I'm ull uors." Ren said with melon bread still in his mouth.

Mika sighed. "Just finish it off and talk. It's totally disgusting."

Ren nodded, chewed for another few seconds, and swallowed. "Guh...that was good-" Ren was cut off.

"Mmph!" Ren said through her mouth. Mika gave a sudden kiss. He tried to resist it, but failed, and just gave in at the end. He was just crossing his fingers that no one else was looking.

Mika pinned him down to the benches, and both of Ren's arms were held onto by Mika. Once again, he failed to escape from her grip.

Mika smiled, and Ren didn't know what she was going to do after this.

But she stopped, and stood back up. Ren looked in confusion. "Why'd you stop?" Ren asked.

Mika snickered. "I was testing you. To see if you're that kind of guy." Ren looked down in thought.

"Wait...Oh, come on! You seriously thought I was that kind of a guy?!" Ren said. Mika nodded in heavy agreement. "Yep! But I guess you're still a virgin after all!" Mika said as she giggled.

Ren scratched his head in frustration.

"God...I've never thought I'd be saying this...but you're like a little sister who enjoys incest with her bigger brother..." Ren said and sighed.  
"Well, you're not completely off there." Mika said. Ren shook in shock.

"Kidding, just kidding!" Mika said as she shook her head in denial.

After the shocking revelation, the the bell rang like a total coincidence. Ren picked up his bag and Mika did also.

"You're not going to sleep in class again, aren't you?" Ren asked Mika. Mika shrugged.

"Dunno. I might or might not." Mika said. Ren sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're worse than Junpei." And right after Ren said that, he felt a danger for his life, and ran away immediately.

* * *

Soon afterschool, Ren was exhausted and crashed into his bed. Mika was already in his room, doing her nails.

"Wow. You look pretty damn tired." Mika said as she continued stroking her nails with the tip of her manicure brush.

Ren looked to his left towards Mika while still lying down, and nodded tiredly. "You wouldn't believe how much I miss Ekoda now..." Ren said.

Mika accidentally missed her stroke because of what Ren just said. "e-Ekoda?! The guy you kept talking shit about everyday?!" Mika said as she nearly tipped her manicure bottle.

"Yeah. Since we don't have any teacher for classic literature, we have to self-study now apparently..." Ren said as he crashed his face on the pillow. Mika looked in worry.

"Well, I did hear there's a new teacher coming in, if that's what you wanted to hear." Mika said as she blew on her nails, hoping that it would dry out the manicure quickly.

"Really? Who?" Ren asked in hope.

"Who was it...Oh, right." Mika said as she tapped her chin. "Nah, sorry. I forgot."

Ren sighed. "It's alright...It's not like there's any good 'classic lit' teacher in this world anyways..." Ren said as he banged his head onto the pillow.

"Hey! We're going to have a meeting soon! You guys should come down!" Yukari said from the bottom floor. Ren stood up weakly, and Mika cleaned up her decorative supplies to Ren's desk.

"You're going to take that thing away from my desk later." Ren said. But Mika stuck out her tongue, and left, which meant she's not going to.

"God..." Ren said in tiredness.

* * *

"Is everyone down now?" Mitsuru asked. Everyone looked at eachother, and Ren nodded. "Yep. That's every last of em."

"Good. How long till the dark hour?" Mitsuru asked. Junpei looked at his watch and held out a finger. "About...now."

Right when Junpei said that, it turned into the dark hour. Mitsuru looked at Fuuka, and she nodded.

Fuuka grabbed her Evoker and shot, and her persona, Lucia, appeared, with Fuuka inside the glass shell of Lucia.

"Have you detected anything, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just a moment..." Fuuka said as she cringed.

"...!" Fuuka opened her eyes in discovery. "I found it! It's a strong presence!"

"Woah, we were right!" Junpei said in disbelief.

"It's located in Iwatodai...inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard." Fuuka said.

"Shirakawa Boulevard huh..." Ren said to himself. "They've been finding the lost in pairs recently, now I can see why..."

Mitsuru looked at Ren in curiosity. "In pairs..." Mitsuru said in thought. "Oh...I get it."

Fuuka's persona soon disappeared after it accomplished its job. "Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area..." Fuuka said.

"I've heard about it...But..." Yukari said as she sighed.

"That's where all the hotels are...That explains alot!" Junpei said as he grinned. "You've heard about em, right Fuuka? Where people go to...you know." Junpei said as he winked.

Fuuka looked down and blushed, and for some reason started stealing glances towards Ren. Ren tried to ignore what that glace meant, and went on with the meeting.

"Sounds fun." Mika said as she appeared with a bottle of chocolate milk. Everyone flinched in shock. "What? Never seen a girl drink chocolate milk before?"

"Actually...yeah." Ren said. Mika sighed. "Whatever. I'm joining in this. I've got to brush up on my techniques now anyway."

"Your persona's techniques or...?" Ren said as he raised an eyebrow. Mika glared at him. "One more word and I snap both of your wrists." Ren shut himself up in defeat.

"Alright, so its me, Mika, Akihiko, and Yukari, right?" Ren said. Everyone nodded, except for Fuuka, who felt left out of the competition. "Oh, and Fuuka. Don't worry. I'll treat you to some nice coffee as a reward of your support later on." Ren said with a smiled, and Fuuka finally smiled.

"Yeah! I'll support you guys full on!" Fuuka said as she took out her Evoker once again and summoned Lucia.

"Well then, let's go you guys." Ren said as he walked out of the door, and the trail followed.

* * *

A tall man with a beanie and a maroon peacoat noticed the day turned into the Dark Hour, and sighed.

"This shit again..." The man said as he kicked the can near him. But he noticed a presence behind him and hid behind one of the brick walls near one of the buildings.

"...So what is this place anyway? Is it really like...'that' kind of place?" A voice said. It sounded like a girl's, but a age younger then him.

"Yes. But I presume we won't be seeing any of 'that' during the Dark Hour." A more mature women said. The man recognized this voice.

"SEES..." The man said under his breath, and spat on the floor.

"For fuck sake...what are they up to now?" The man said as he peeked slightly. He noticed Mitsuru, a girl wearing a pink cardigan, a frizzly haired boy with glasses, and most importantly, Akihiko.

"Aki...why are you still in that group?" The man said as he clenched his fist. He thought about what to do, and gave a slight 'tch', and decided to follow the group from the back.

"THey better not do anything retarded..." The man said as he followed them from the back.

* * *

"I sense a powerful shadow on the 3rd floor! Please head there immediately!" Fuuka said through her telepathy.

"Roger that." Ren said. "Alright, you guys heard the women, let's head on to that place!" Ren said as he ran, and the others followed.

The journey there was not smooth, as they faced multiple shadows. But thanks to Ren's persona level, they cleared through it with ease, and had each one only had one medium sized scar, and no major injuries.

When they reached the 3rd floor, the Arcana Hierophant was there, just standing in the middle of the huge hall.

It had a extremely obese man sitting on a throne, and a Hierophant mask on his face. Behind him was a women, entirely beige, and a head like a six-shaped cross. On both sides of the throne were a figure resembling a human that shook constantly.

"God this is going to get in my head for a while..." Mika said as she took out her Evoker. "Thanatos!"

Mika's persona appeared, and it roared towards the Arcana Hierophant. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Garu!"

Her persona then emitted a huge wind towards it, and it inflicted somewhat of a damage.

"Alright, Sonic punch!" Akihiko said as he shot the Evoker, and his persona charged towards the Arcana Hierophant and gave a strong punch. The shadow laughed, and Akihiko seemed a bit agitated.

"Ah, shit. Let's just finish this quick." Ren said as he grabbed his mask. "Arsene! Megi-UGH...!"

Ren's attack was cut off as he felt a sudden pain on his chest. He fell to the floor, on his hands, and Mitsuru tried to pick him back up, but the shadow took this chance and attacked with its electric-type attack.

"Ren are you-AHHH!" Mitsuru was being tazed by the shadow, and Akihiko soon groaned and wondered if he should save Mitsuru and Ren or continue fighting the shadows.

"God dammit..." Akihiko said as he spat on the floor and ran towards Ren. "Alright, let's get you back up-"

But soon the shadow was a meter away from them, and dealt a heavy blow on Akihiko. The shadow laughed and taunted, and Akihiko was on the floor, shaking and hurt.

Mika was still standing, but she didn't know what to do. Ren, who was still on the floor, noticed this and barely got himself on his knees.

"Mika! Use Megidola!" Ren said, as he hoped Mika has at least one similar persona skill as his persona.

And fortunately, Mika nodded, and shot her Evoker through her head. "Megidola! Alright you fat piece of shit, you're going down!" Mika said energetically, as a huge beam of light headed towards the shadow, and the shadow continued laughing, even though a huge attack was coming near him.

"Laugh all you want, because that's your last-AHHHHHH!" The attack was reflected, and soon gave damage to Mika instead. She fell to the floor and cringed at the laughter of that shadow.

The shadow stepped towards Mika, and Mitsuru screamed out.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" Mitsuru said as she was still on the floor, with blood and bruise marks all over her face.

The shadow laughed even louder now, and as it got closer, Mika was trying to get away from it by crawling away.

"No...Not like this..." Mika said as she continued crawling. But it was no use, as walking is surely faster than crawling.

The shadow then grabbed Mika, and picked her up. "NOOOOO!" Mika exclaimed in fear. Ren swore under his breath, but couldn't do anything because the pain under his chest was so extreme.

"Fuck...Is it really over now...?" Ren said as he stared at Mika getting held with two hands by the shadow, and was being stretched like a taffy.

"Ren...I'm sorry..." Mika said as she tried to hold down the pain of herself being stretched into her death. Mitsuru looked down in defeat, and stayed silent.

Akihiko was cursing on the floor, still unable to pick himself up from the physical damage the shadow gave.

Fuuka was panicking, and didn't know what to do. Her healing spells were all ineffective for a unknown cause.

But then, a axe was thrown out of nowhere, and it smashed the shadow's face. The shadow screamed in pain, and loosened his grip on Mika.

Mika fell 6 meters mid air, and crashed. She was unconscious, and Fuuka finally was able to conduct a healing spell.

"Fuck...that hurt..." Ren said as he stood back up again.

"Great job, Yamagishi." Mitsuru complimented Fuuka, and Fuuka giggled in pleasure.

"Well, time to smash that thing now!" Akihiko said as he finally stood up, still with a bit of a minor damage.

"...It's been a while, Aki." A voice said from the back. Everyone looked back, and from the darkness, a man with a beanie appeared.

"s-Shinjiro?!" Akihiko said in shocked. Shinjiro sighed. "Are you going to let that thing attack again? Come on, let's finish it off before it crushes you like a fly again!" Shinjiro said as he pulled the axe back towards him.

"Woah...this guy is freaking cool..." Ren said to himself. "Alrighty then, how about a all out attack while we're at it?" Ren said. Akihiko smiled and nodded. "I've been waiting for this...!"

Everyone charged into the shadow, and Shinjiro slashed and hacked with his huge battle axe, while Mitsuru stabbed constantly with her Rapiers, and Akihiko gave a one-two punch as fast as lightning.

Ren was shooting his pistol bullets like a mad man, and a few seconds later, the shadow was nearly out of energy.

Ren believed this was the right moment, and pulled out that circular device that captures shadows.

But before that, he looked around the place, and noticed everyone was exhausted.

"Guys, you guys can take a rest now. And...Shinjiro, was it?" Ren asked. Shinjiro groaned. "What you want, punk?" Shinjiro said. Ren smiled.

"Well, how bout' you see for yourself?" Ren said as he took a step back and allowed Shinjiro to look at the shadow turn into a bright yellow light, and Shinjiro covered his eyes, while Ren smiled.

The bright light soon dimmed, and all was left was Shinjiro's shadow self. Shinjiro looked shocked.

"What..." Shinjiro said as he looked back at Ren. He growled. Ren shrugged.

"It's your shadow self, a part of you that you don't want to admit." Ren explained. Shinjiro looked a little shook at that statement, fearing his darkest secrets are going to be revealed here.

"Well? Go try facing it. It's a good thing you trailed us here, or else we would've had to kill the shadow." Ren smiled. Shinjiro sighed.

"f-Fine..." Shinjiro said as he walked towards his shadow, who stood with hands behind his back.

Shinjiro approached it, and his shadow smiled. Not a creepy I'm-going-to-kill-you smile, but a warm welcoming smile.

Shinjiro was a bit surprised. "w-What the hell is that smile for?!" His shadow got closer to him, and Shinjiro summoned his battle axe.

"Wait, Shinjiro, no!" Ren said. Shinjiro was about to slice it, until the shadow pulled back.

"Hey, hey! I'm not trying to hurt you! I only want to become your best friend." Shinjiro's shadow said. Shinjiro stuttered. "...What."

"You like dogs too, right? I also love cooking!" Shinjiro's shadow said he raised his fists in the air in happiness.

Everyone was...at a loss for words. Ren just met Shinjiro, and he thought he was really cool because of the way he behaved, but seeing his shadow that he doesn't want to admit...Ren had a 'different' view of him now...

Mitsuru was shell shocked, as she was looking away trying not to see. Akihiko was smiling, as he realized it is finally time that Shinjiro met his true self.

Fuuka was silent, as if she wasn't there. Yukari was...

"Wait, where's Yukari?" Ren asked. Akihiko and Mitsuru looked around, and there was no sign of her.

They all froze in spot, and tried to think where she went. Then Ren snapped his fingers and realized something.

"Fuuka, where's the next shadow?" Ren asked. There was no answer from her.

"Fuuka? Fuuka? Hey, you still there?" Ren said. There still was no answer. Ren sighed. He got on the floor and leaned back.

"I think we're on our on now, guys." Ren said. Mika, instead of responding, ran towards him in shock.

"r-Ren...where's everyone else?!" Mika said. Ren stood up and looked around, and no one was there. Shinjiro and his shadow, Mitsuru, Akihiko, they were all gone.

"...Fuck." Ren said. But he stayed calm and tried walking towards the door.

It was locked. "Great. It won't budge." Ren said. Mika tried kicking it hard as she can a few times, but it came back with nothing but a sting on her legs.

They then walked to the huge mirror that was in the hall, and stared.

"Hey Ren, doesn't something feel weird about this mirror? Like, why is it even here-"

Before Mika finished her sentence, they were both entangled by a bright light in their vision, and everything went dark.

* * *

Ren sat on the Love motel's bed, which was completely circular, and had a nice cushioning on it.

He heard the shower running, and Yukari was already in there, preparing herself.

Mika was changing clothes infront of the closet, even with Ren still sitting there.

"..." Ren couldn't remember anything, but that he had something important to do, and he doesn't remember why he's here either.

Then, a lightning struck inside his head, and a voice played. "Embrace your desire..." The voice said.

"I am the voice of your inner self..." THe voice said, and Ren shook his head. "Enjoy the moment..."

"That which cannot be felt is merely a dream...The present is all we have."

"That's not right..." Ren said.

"Let your desire free you from your shackles...Such is my wish..." The voice said. Ren shook his head once again.

"I can't give in..." Ren said. The voice growled. "Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss. You cannot deny your instincts... Embrace your desire..." The voice said, and Ren stood up.

"Now's not the time..." Ren said as he vigorously slapped himself in the face. "...Gah! I'm awake now." Ren said.

"But that thing...It must've been a shadow..." Ren said. But he was interrupted as a huge hand was nearing his cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mika said as her hand finally landed on Ren's face. When he was slapped, his entire body pulled back due to the force, and crashed into the bed.

"w-Wait! It was the shadow! It caused us to have this kind of thought!" Ren said as he retaliated. Mika was holding her sneakers, and was about to hit him, but then put it back down when Ren explained it to her.

"Ha...I see. It was that retarded and perverted shadow..." Mika said as she sighed. "...But that still doesn't mean you didn't see my naked body, did you?!" Mika said as she held her sneakers once again.

"n-No!" Ren was lying. He basically saw everything. But to survive and to destroy the shadow, he had to lie right now.

"...Fine." Mika said as she put her sneakers back on her foot. Ren sighed in relief.

"But where's Yukari?" Mika asked. Ren looked towards the blurred window of the bathroom, and Mika looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Come on, you're kidding me." MIka said. "Well, how about you check for yourself?" Ren said as he whispered. Mika shrugged, and walked towards the door to the bathroom.

"AHHH! PERVERT!" Yukari slapped Mika straight in the face when she opened it, and Mika fell to the floor.

"o-Oh...OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY MIKA?!" Yukari said as she got on the floor, as she was wearing nothing but bathroom towels. Yukari noticed Ren being there, and she reddened.

She immediately closed the doors to the bathroom, and left Mika lying there.

"God...I didn't know she can slap this hard..." Mika said as she rubbed her cheeks. Ren laughed. "Trust me, I've seen worse." Ren said.

"Well, I guess doing harem with 4 girls would get you slapped at least once." Mika said as she snickered. Ren nodded in defeat.

Soon later, Ren and Mika both got in contact with Fuuka. "I'm glad you guys are alright. Did anything happen while we were disconnected?" Fuuka asked through telepathy. Ren and Mika both looked at eachother, and Ren shook his head.

"Um...Nah, nothing special in particular." Ren said. "y-Yeah..." Mika also said.

Then Yukari came out of the bathroom, in her usual school clothes. She sighed, and headed towards the door. "Come on, let's go." She said.

But before she opened it, she turned towards both of them and glared. "If you tell anyone else about this, I will never talk to you ever again." She said, and then opened the door.

Ren and Mika both looked in agreement, and followed Yukari.

* * *

The trio followed Fuuka's direction in the motel, and they eventually met up with Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Shinjiro.

"So you guys were on the first floor, huh?" Akihiko said in shock. "I'm surprised there's another shadow..."

"Anyway, are you guys alright?" Akihiko said again. The trio looked around hesitantly, until Ren spoke up.

"Uh...we're fine." Ren said. The other two nodded. "Yeah, NOTHING weird happened to us or anything..." Yukari said as she groaned.

"The mirrors...I got it! If you break the mirrors, the seal will vanish!" Fuuka said.

"I remember a mirror that looked a bit different compared to the other ones on the third floor..." Yukari said. "It felt kinda strange when I looked at it..." She said.

"Well, then let's go get that sucker." Ren said as he marched in front, and everyone else followed.

* * *

As the squad got to the supposed mirror, Ren took no time and smashed it with his gun.

"Woah! A bit easier on your weapon of choice next time?" Yukari said. Ren smirked. "Sorry. Can't do."

"You've broken the seal on the door!" Fuuka said. "You should be able to fight the shadow now."

"Alright. Guys, were heading out!" Ren said as his hand made a gesture. Everyone nodded, including Shinjiro. Akihiko smiled.

"You really like doing these kinds of stuff don't you?" Akihiko said. Shinjiro groaned. "It's only a one time thing. Don't you dare expect me to join anytime soon."

"Yeah right." Akihiko said as he followed Ren. Shinjiro followed also.

* * *

They got back to the same hall that was supposedly locked from the outside, and faced the shadow.

It was a Arcana Lovers, and it had a large flying heart with spikes on either side. A small black neck sprouts a Lovers' mask, and two gel-like wings hover on either side. Within the heart are the Mars and Venus markings, symbolizing male and female.

Mika stood in front and approached it. "You...fucking piece of shit...made me go through all this pain!"

"Well, it was technically the shadow before-"

"Shut up! Now, you're going to fucking pay!" Mika said as she didn't hold out her Evoker, but the shadow was beginning to fly towards her.

"MIKA!" Ren shouted out as it was now inches towards her. But a sudden gush of red wind came out of her, and the shadow pulled back in surprise.

"What the hell...?" Shinjiro said as he was staring with the battle axe on his sides.

Her hair turned red, and her eyes turned into crimson red, and her long hair was floating, as with her body was also floating in air.

She did not use her persona, but Fuuka sensed a great deal of power coming from her.

"The amount of energy coming from her...it's immeasurable!" Fuuka said in shock.

The shadow looked a bit angry, and charged towards Raged Mika. Mika didn't move, and just swiped her finger and the shadow was struck with a crimson red lightning.

It screamed in pain, and Mika smiled. "Yes...more pain! More suffering! MORE! MORE! MORE!" Mika said as she constantly attacked it with a lightning.

Mika, with an uncontrollable amount of anger, was crushing the shadow lightning by lightning, and she was about to give a final blow to it.

"MIKA! DON'T KILL THE SHADOW!" Ren shouted. Mika stopped, and her hands shook in retaliation. She was growling at herself, to control her anger.

But she swung her hand across the air, and a huge ray of energy was headed towards the shadow. It moved slow, but the shadow was practically pinned down to the floor because of her previous attacks.

"Tch!" Ren ran towards the shadow, and tried to prevent the attack from hitting the shadow by pushing it away from the attack by using a weaker version of Garu.

But during the process of running, Ren tripped and he stumbled across the floor, and the shadow grabbed his body with its wings and used Ren as a meat shield.

"NOO!" Yukari said as she covered her mouth.

"AMAMIYA!" Mitsuru said as she reached out her hand towards Ren.

"REN! NO!" Akihiko said.

"...Tch. That fucking bitch." Shinjiro said, as the energy finally hit Ren straight in the chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Ren said in pain. Mika looked up and stared at what she was looking at right now.

"..." The shadow then threw Ren's lifeless body across the floor, and his glasses dropped in front of the squad.

Mika on the other hand, looked at Ren's body, and stared at it aimlessly. The shadow was approaching her from the back, but even while staring at Ren's body, she snapped her finger, and the shadow was killed.

"...I'm...dangerous...I'm...I'm..." Mika was mumbling constantly to herself, and when she finally landed on the floor, she fell to her knees in extreme guilt.

Her hair and eyes finally went back to its original color, and she was there. Just sitting in silence.

* * *

"Mmm..." Ren woke up, and it was still the Love Motel. He picked himself up, and everyone was looking in worry.

"What...happened?" Ren asked as he rubbed his head.

Yukari grabbed his hand in concern. "a-Are you okay? y-You're not going to die again, right?" She said.

Ren snickered. "Heh. I don't go down that easy. Even fate is on my side." Ren said. He looked around for Mika.

"Where's Mika?" Ren asked. Mitsuru looked away, Akihiko and Shinjiro both scratched their head in irritation, Yukari was looking depressed as hell, and Mitsuru was putting her head down in sadness.

"She's...she's gone." Mitsuru said. Ren looked at her straight in the eye.  
"What...?" Ren said in surprise. "Please tell me...this is a joke..." Ren said as he looked down.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. I wanted to focus on Mika a bit, and it makes it seem like Ren likes her more, but it's only because this is more of an exposition chapter for Mika. I'll try to do it for other characters also.

As for Mika's appearance if pretty much like Rei from PQ, but with a heavy concentrated amount of Tsundere. I tried to make her a Kuudere at first, but because of my limitation of skill, I had to give it up.

And also, I've decided the Harem route is going to be **canceled**. I feel like its going to be a blockade to the plot later on, so the pairings are as it follows:

Junpei and Yukari OR Chidori

Mitsuru and Akihiko

Ren and Mika

Fuuka and... I'm not sure about this. Maybe a OC character just for her later. It isn't final, but likely.

Guest: Wow a short but great chapter never really seen those b4. Will the next few will have action or more humor?

A: Well, I do try to add in a good balance of both. Thanks for the compliment.

smack77721:damn you're Ren you've become an all a beau of women and I here alone and sad: 'c (insert sad music) Have a good day and good luck

A: Ha ha, its alright dude, you might get a girl someday man. Its just the matter of time and effort. Thanks for reading this once again.

Next chapter will be some amount of Mika again, and possibly dive into the Yakushima part.


	9. Quick notice and Polls

Hi guys. I've seen the reviews and I don't think you guys liked it a lot.

So here are two choices.

One. Complete revamp of the story. From the ground up. I'll have to start another one and name it Re:Surrogate.

Two. Redoing the current chapter people are having problems about.

But in both instances, I need as many reviews as possible, so I can make it the better as I can.

I'll set up a poll, and its for you guys to decide. Or you can PM me your choice if you can't find the poll. I'll count up the PMs and go with the majority of the votes.

Its on my profile. But if there aren't any votes I'll rewrite the chapter previous.


	10. Update on new revamp

The new revamp version is up, Re:surrogate. You should be able to find it on my profile.

Have fun and review it.


End file.
